Infinite Stratos : Another Side
by Feels Like It
Summary: this is a story about Rozert Gleaks, a male who was given an IS by Shinonono Tabane and who seems to dislike Ichika and Chifuyu for an event that happened in the past, join him and his friends on his daily life as he attend the IS Academy! Warning this fanfiction contains: OC Casts , curses , corny humor.
1. Chapter 1 How It All Began

**My First Work, please do tell me of any mistakes~**

**And I also hope for some feedback's from the readers, to know if you're truly enjoying the work or not~**

**And I Also edited the typo's and the " " case, I hope you'll continue to help me to become a greater writer.**

**And i also well.. "Tidy" the conversation for the next chapters, Hope you enjoy this as much as i do when im writing it! (i really do!)**

**Like I promised, Character Sketch Illustration's here! I can't thank my friend enough for this! thanks Ichi! **

**They're on my profile since I can't paste the link here.. some of the words always gone missing on me~ (Sorry!)**

**(I wanted to do the HTML thing.. but the picture always disappear's EVERY SINGLE TIME ugh. ) **

**-FLI-**

I remembered it like it was yesterday.. during the final match of the mondo grosso two years ago I came to cheer on my dear sister who'll be fighting againts the first "Brunhilde" , I was very excited to see my sister on the grand stage, I'm even more excited to see her taking the crown from "Brunhilde".

I saw her entering the stage with a determined and proud look on her face as her name is being called

"The Representative from INA, "Blazing Saber" Yunia Gleaks!"

I heard many cheers on different languages, but im sure that my cheer was the loudest, since i saw her looking at me, with a happy grin on her face.

And the cheers goes silent as the name of her opponent is being called "The Representative from JPN, "Brunhilde" Orimura Chifuyu!"

the audience goes wild with cheers so loud i can barely hear myself think, the cheers were so loud, so many.. probably about three times more intense than my sister's.

I looked at my sister and I can tell that she can barely wait to meet the legendary "Brunhilde" if it weren't for the rules, she would've go and drag "brunhilde" out herself, my sister is that kind of person i thought to myself while having a slight smile on my face.

Its been ten minutes and the audience's cheers still haven't subsided yet, it's crazy but i can't help but to think about "Brunhilde" and why she haven't showed up yet, my thought's were answered by the sudden announcement

"The JPN Representative "Brunhilde" has forfeit the match, therefore the winner is INA's "Blazing Saber" Yunia Gleaks!".

The audience goes nuts, angry pissed off comments were everywhere.. without thinking i ran towards "Brunhilde's" side of the stage wanting an explanation for this, until i overheard her voice "I Must Save My Brother! Compared to this... he is far more important!" she said, i hid behind the space of the corridors when i saw "Brunhilde" rushing towards the exit.

Well.. I have mixed feelings after hearing that.. and I unconciously walked to the stage again, where my conciousness was back due to the pissed off disappointed comments of the audience, i walked towards the farthest of the viewing balcony, so I could catch a glimpse of my sister.. I noticed she had the looks of someone who'se been robbed of happiness.. It was so empty.. so hollow.. I've never seen that look on anyone for as long as I can remember.

After seeing that look on my sister.. my heart started to ache so badly, as if there's daggers carving my heart over and over.. I ignored my sympathy for "Brunhilde" and clenched my hand and i swore that someday.. "I'll make "Brunhilde" pay for this", I, Rozert Gleaks promised myself.

**beginnings are supposed to be short no? **

**hope the next chapter makes up for this short beginning~**


	2. Chapter 2 Fateful Encounter

**I Apologize for the short beginning.. well, that's how i thought beginning's should be right? short. **

**And i apologize in advance if there's any incorrect information.. since i've only read the manga and watched the anime. **

**I don't want to spoil the** **season 2 of IS'es anime, that's why i haven't touched the LN yet.**

**like my name.. i wrote this story since i feel like it, i hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as i do when i'm writing it ( i really do~)**

**Contains OC and maybe OOC in some eyes, you've been warned.**

**-Details-**

**Z= Rozert Gleaks**

**Y=Yunia Gleaks**

**R=Renoa Nials**

**T=Shinono Tabane**

**thank you -FLI- **

I walked toward's my sister's section, normally people aren't allowed besides my sister, and everyone IS-related but since im a special case I've been granted access to it, well of course i am her little brother after all.

I knocked on the door, "Dear Sister are you inside?" I said with a worried tone on my voice, knowing my sister she's either spacing out, crying, or trying to convince herself.. well since I already knew what she's thinking I knocked again and let myself in

Z:"I Have some info regarding Brunhilde's withdrawal" I said while opening the door

She's no where in sight, so I closed the door behind me and locked it, since I don't want anyone pestering my sister about it and also to prevent anyone from disturbing our conversation.. but I cant also help but to think its been a while since I've spent my time with her.. since she's always so busy with training.. and of course i really know how hard she tried.

I walked to the window in front of me looking at the stage, the view that my sister saw, I too one day want to enter the Mondo Grosso myself.. but its impossible since only women can operate the IS I walked towards the bathroom as I let out a small sigh.

I can hear the angry comments of the audience from here..

Z: 'boy are they pissed' i thought to myself, "dear sister.. are you crying inside the bathroom again?"

I knocked on the door knowing the obvious answer

Y:"N-No... Im not crying or anything.. stupid.. *sniff* *sniff*" a reply came from behind the blue colored bathroom door

Z: "if you're going to lie.. then at least try to hide it I thought to myself, Dear Sister, I know the some details regarding Orimura's withdrawal would you li- achk!" I got hit by the door that my sister opened before I got to finish my sentence, I should've expect something like this.. it's so like you dear sister I thought to myself.

Y:"R-Really?! you're not joking, lying, or just saying things right Zest?!" she said while sitting on top of my stomach

Z: "y-yes of course.." I replied, "more importantly.. could you get off me? we're not in elementary school anymore you know.. compared to that time.. you've gain lots of weight..."

**Crap!** i said that without thinking.. i felt like i stepped on a landmine

Y: "are you saying that im fat.. Rozert Gleaks...?" she asks with a scary tone

**oh crapcrapcrap **she refers to me with my fullname.. this only happens when she's incredibly pissed off.. "e-erm" I stumbled trying to find the right words

Z: "n-no of course not.. im merely implying that you've grown a lot dear sister.." as I was unconciously catching a glimpse of my older sister's grown body.. i received a huge force on my right cheek, which sends me flying towards the wall

Y: "Zert you pervert.."she blushed as she looks towards me

I laughed and stand up,

Z: "have you cheered up yet dear sister? if anything brings you down.. I'll bring you back up, just like that!" I said with confidence

Y:"ahaha~"she giggled "that's right.. you always find a way to lift my spirits up don't you Zest? thank you.." she said with a smile,

Z: 'that smile of hers is what I want to protect, I want to keep it like that' i thought as my cheeks redden's a bit.

Y: "so.. can you tell me about Orimura's reason? I know she's not the type to abandon her responsibilities like this.."

Z: "well.. it seems that her brother is in some sort of trouble.. and she went rushing to his aid", I explained.

Y: "I see.. I hope he's alright.." she said with a worried look on her face

she's far too kind.. already forgiving Orimura Chifuyu.. well she is that kind of person.. I on the other hand am not, I kept on recalling on that look my sister showed when she heard Brunhilde's withdrawal.. it was terrible, I simply cannot forgive her for making her experience such sadness.

Y: "est.. zest.. Zest!" "y-yes?" I shutter, "what were you thinking? its unusual for you to space out like that .."she said while poking the spot on my cheek which she just slapped

Z: "no.. its nothing" I said,

'I cant ask her about that.. I don't even want to her to know that I've seen her like that.. she'll just lie and said i was imagining things.. and.. I don't want her to worry about me.. since she'll be more cautious of my actions.. since i'm a bit protective of her' i thought to myself.

Y: "but still.. I want to know more details about it! and since i'm her opponent i'm sure her technician or someone could provide me with more info's!"she said while dragging my hand and so we rushes towards the door, she tries to open it and lunged forwards.. which lead to her bumping her face on the door since its locked.. it was an adorable sight..

then she asked me

Y: ".. geez Zest.. do you really miss me that much..?"

i panicked and stuttered

Z: "wh-what do you mean? i just don't want anyone to pester you about Brunhilde.."

Y: "is that soo~? well.. do you have some sort of sister complex then?"she teased me

my heart started to race while hearing those words,

Z: "o-of course not! don't be silly!" I tried to look away, "i'm merely looking out for you.. that's all"

Y: "ehehe.." she giggled while having a faint blush on her face "well.. thank you Dear Brother"she said, with a smile on her face,

that smile is the reason I lost my composure for a while and i can feel my face getting red over it..

_Z: 'that kind of smile.. is really unfair..'_ I thought to myself

so I stand up and unlocked the door,

Z: "w-we don't have time for this.. lets go and find the truth behind Brunhilde's actions.." I walked away as i heard a slight giggle from my sister followed with

Y: "Okay, whatever you say!".

we walked to Brunhilde's quarters and knocked on the door,

Z: "excuse me this is INA's representative "Blazing Saber" Yunia Gleaks, and her little brother Rozert Gleaks, we decided to come personally to hear the reason and explanation behind JPN's representative "Brunhilde" Orimura Chifuyu's withdrawal" I said with a loud tone.

T: "yes, please come in~" hearing that answer I simply came in and let myself in followed by my sister.

Z: "excuse me for intruding, but where's Orimura?"

T: "oh, if you're looking for Chi-chan she's out for a while, and i don't think she'll be coming back anytime soon, and since i'm on doing her a favor i'm here to explain to you the reasons behind her actions~!"the girl dressed in a frilly blue maid like dress while having a lab coat on her said to me.

Z: "and you are..?" I asked

T: "me? im just her techie~ you can call me anything you want"she smiled

is it just me or I can feel an unpleasant feeling behind her smile.. as if she only saw us as a bother.. but then again she is "Brunhilde's Technician" she's the arrogant type I suppose.. I thought to myself.

Z: "well.. alright .. can you explain to us her reason then?"

T: "sure~! well, Chi-chan's little brother Ikkun has been kidnapped~ so she's rescuing him at the moment ~ and the party which kidnapped him also demands that she forfeit or Ikkun will be killed~!"suddenly her smile disappears and her cheery aura became dark and threatening

T: "do you have an idea.. on who would do these kind of things to my Chi-chan and Ikkun would you...?" she said with a menacing yet sweet tone

I thought about it for a while and I can't seem to suspect anyone I know.. and i'm confident that Yunia wouldn't do something like that.. and when I looked at her she seems angry and ran outside

then I thought..

Z: 'it has to be them.. those damn higher ups who wants to ensure my sister's victory.. INA's a pretty "low" country.. since it's not as developed as other country.. and the victory of INA's representative would have a huge impact towards the country.. it all makes sense now!' i thought

"damn it!" I shouted "i'm sorry techie-san but i must end our conversation now.."

T: "oh~? why is that?"she asked

Z: "I think the higher ups from my country are the ones behind this shameless act, I apologize to you, Orimura Chifuyu , and all of the people involved in this I said as get on my knees, and kneel, i'm apologizing on behalf of INA, i'm truly, deeply sorry for you to see such a shameless act. My sister however have no relation to them besides being INA's representative she knows nothing of this plan, so I beg of you to not hold a grudge againts her"

T: "ohhhhh ~ you seem kind enough to do something like that.. do you not care about your image or pride or to apologize for another person's actions?"

Z: "I have no need for image or pride, my only existence is devoted to my sister and her happiness, as long as she's happy.. than i too am happy."

T: "i see, in that case raise your head~"

I comply her orders and did as i am told and I received a kiss from her on my forehead

Z: "eh..?" i blushed a bit, surprised at her actions

T: "i've never met a man like you, ehehe you might be different from the rest, just like ikkun!"she said to me

Z: "ah.. i... umm..." I blushed not knowing what to answer her.. even my sister never kissed me before I thought to myself

T: "here, a present for you~!" she said as she gave me a black necklace

T: "this is an I.S Core, its a 3.5 generation model.. mmm... its a prototype 4th generation model to be precise~! you should keep it, take care of it.. and use it properly alright~! oh and one more thing.. I'm Tabane The Genius, don't forget that Zekkun~!"

before fully understanding her words she disappears into thin air, as if she's never there.. as if this is merely me spacing out with a flustered face.. but if my memory is correct.. Tabane.. where did i heard that name before.. more importantly she said this black necklace is an I.S core ... its supposed to be a sexist item right? i thought to myself

**DAMN!** i completely forgot about Yunia, i have to hurry to INA's quarters .. luckily its near the stadium so i can reach it just by using my motor cycle,

Z: "I have to hurry!" I rushed towards the parking lot to get my motorcycle and I saw a smoke and its coming from INA's quarters, 'shit! I have to go faster than this, its good that everyone is still preoccupied with the Mondo Grosso so the street is nearly empty.. I can go at maximum speed if it's like this lucky me~' i thought to myself

after a few minutes I stopped in front of the INA command center and I saw an I.S being thrown away from the window.. I can only guess its Yunia's work.. she can be reaaaallllllyyyyyyyy scary if she's pissed, i thought to myself.. but even so, that doesnt stop me from worrying about her..

I rushed towards the burning building and was greeted by explosions and smokes, "tch this is nothing!" i tried to convince myself and i rushed towards the stairs and work my way to the top, i can hear several gunshots and explosions, it seems that Yunia is engaging INA's defense force all by herself.. she's so reckless i sighed.

the smoke got thicker and its beginning to be difficult to breathe, it seems that my work of training my body has been paid off, since I want to protect Yunia whenever i can, shit! the stairs ahead of me collapsed and I need to take a jump

Z: "don't look down zest.. don't look down I have to overcome this height phobia.." so i took a deep breath, and jumped towards the other side and rolled over.. *huff* glad that's been passed, and so I opened the door in front of me and head towards the Command Center..

Yunia! where are you!? I yelled expecting an answer.. tsk, the smoke..its just kept on getting thicker i coughed.

_Y: "Kyah!"_ I heard her scream along with a blast from the room beside me.. and so I rushed towards that room and kicked the door

Z: "Yunia!" I saw her IS on a pile of rocks, I immediately run towards her and check on her

"Yunia!" are you alright?! I screamed

Y: "that voice... is that you Zest? ehehe... im sorry, looks like i went overboard again.." she said with a weak voice

_Z: "_Save your breath Yunia, i'm going to get you out from here"

Y: "no.. I mustn't lose this one, interfering with my duel.. making a shame on our country.. I can never forgive such shameless act ..."

INA SG 1: "there she is! shoot her !"

INA SG 2: "she wont get away now!"

_ I_ looked up as I saw three units charging their beam guns.. I tried to carry her.. but her I.S is too heavy for me to carry..

_Tsk!_

I stood in front of my sister with my arms spread to the side..

I keep on thinking so hard its like my surroundings were frozen

I want power...

I want to protect her..

I want to be with her..

**I WANT POWER! **I screamed as loud as I can

"particle charged.. 100%! releasing output.. Fire!"_ I_ saw beams fired at me from above as i screamed, then the black necklace shines

Synchronization Complete ..

Activating Personalized I.S

Core I.D Number 333, registered

Code Name : Black Tyrant, Confirmed

Host: Rozert Gleaks

Infinite Stratos Start.

a light engulfed my body as i got hit by the beams, when i opened my eyes.. i was already using a Black colored I.S with red stripes from the shoulders, to my knee.

and before I knew it all the information about I.S is being inserted into my head, it felt so terrible my head seemed like it would pop any second, but i manage to endure it.. and suddenly I know how to use this I.S

and so, without hesitation I flew up to the sky while getting followed by INA's defense unit, I checked my I.S and it seems its a bit similar to Yunia's I.S the Red Fang, and her trademark weapon seems to be included in my I.S as well. I looked at the panel on my right and it seems that the "Ultima & Omega" Heat Saber's is the only weapon available at this moment.. and so I choose them and they appeared on both of my hands.

I.S usually uses beams for swords, so heat sabers is kind of rare.. and I stopped in the middle of the sky and face downwards, with a smirk I dashed towards the INA's defense force and cut them down easily, its like my body knew what to do, where to go, and how to do it.

it seems that the I.S' user's is protected by a defensive shield that prevents them from taking damage and it seems there's an energy limit too hmn.. its not as easy as it looked it then..

Z: 'Oh? it seems that i've got another one coming..'

?: "my my.. i couldn't believe what i heard from the reports.. but for a male to use an I.S is quite a surprise.. not to mention that male is you.. Gleaks-kun"

i recognized that voice ..

Z: "i'm surprised to see you here too.. Renoa-san .. i didn't expect you to be here.. but i guess i kind of expected you to be on Their Side".

R: "lay down your weapons or i'm supposed to engage you in combat.. you do know that im the one who trained Yunia too right? she managed to beat five defense squad all by herself.. and you seem to be having fun as well.. but if this keeps up any further.. the punishment not from INA, but from the International Allegiance will be more severe."

Z: "If i surrender.. will you ensure Yunia's safety Renoa-san? i couldn't care less of my punishment, just keep Yunia safe for me.. can you promise that?"

R: "I promise you Gleaks-kun, I swear on my life I will protect her".

Hearing that i'm glad to have someone that I can trust on the higher ups.. "alright" I answered her, i flew down slowly, put my weapons down and deactivate my I.S and surrendered.

**Woot, i hope that make up for the short beginning, and Chapter 3 is being worked on! yay~**

**so many mistakes and typo's.. thanks for telling me and they're all corrected now **

**I Hope you'll continue to enjoy my work **

** -FLI-**


	3. Chapter 3 An Ally

**I've got scenes and events all jumbled up on my head.. but its difficult to arrange them according to the timeline..**

**but well anyways, this still took place before ichika was discovered as the first male pilot and i don't intend to change that.. well.. not directly anyways *laughs***

**maybe some of you feel it's a bit rushed, but the truth is.. it is since time isn't really on my side.**

**I'll try to change that ~**

**-FLI-**

Z: 'even though I said that I've surrendered the security seems pretty cautious of me, well I can't really blame them since I did manage to defeat three of them easily'.

from all of those crowd's came a gentle yet loud and strict voice

R: "I'll handle him personally, all of you hurry and retrieve Yunia from the 6th floor , she's unconscious and wounded bring a medic and escort her to the nearest hospital immediately!" and the owner of that voice walked closer towards me_  
_

R: "My God, do you know what kind of trouble you've caused me.. and i'm pretty tight on my schedule as it is Gleaks-kun!" she said with a carefree manner

Z: "i'm sorry to cause you and all other member's of INA's security this much trouble, and I'm pretty sure the higher ups isn't interested with our reasons" I said letting out a sigh

R: "that's right, but me on the other hand would like some details about it.. and also about your I.S Gleaks-kun" she said while staring at my necklace

Z: "I thought so, well I don't really mind giving you the details actually Renoa-san and drop the formalities, I'm no longer associated with INA's government since I'm a fugitive now, so just call me Zest"

R: "*chuckles* alright then, Zest now would you mind wearing this handcuff's ? we don't want a fugitive with his hand's free now do we? " she said while giving me a handcuff for me to put on

Z: "Right.. but just so you know, I'm not going to answer your question's until I know for sure that Yunia is safe". I said while putting the cuff's on my hands

R: "I already know your demand's beforehand, so it's all taken care off don't worry about it" she smiled as if she's trying to get me more friendly with her

Z: 'well.. ever since Yunia got her "Red Fang" she always spends her time training with her, if there's anyone I can trust... maybe its her.. I guess i don't really have a choice.. trading information for Yunia's safety is the best course of action i can think of'

Z: "well alright.. but will this information stay between us?"I asked, 'i can feel it, from her eyes that she knows i'm doubting her, well this works on my favor anyways'

R: "that depends on how much are you willing to tell me Zest-kun~ i'm sure i can come up with a lie or two to fill in the details to the higher ups"

Z: "is that so? well, I wont enlighten your curiosity if I haven't receive any guarantees on Yunia's safety" I said while walking ahead of her

R: "I see, well I suppose all we can do Is wait then~" she said, as she pulls me towards her car on the opposite of the direction I'm walking to

she whispered

R: "Don't talk too much here, they have ears everywhere"

I'm rather surprised at her action, and thus I heed her orders and remained silent the entire time as I walk to her car

R: "This feels like like old times right Zest-kun?"she smiled as she opened her car door for me

Z:"right.. but back then I'm tagging along for Yunia's sake.. and now I'm a criminal" I said as I take a seat on her car

R:"Well, that might be true.. or not depending on your story.. so why don't you use this chance to get me on your side" she said as she hit the gas and drive the car

Z: "alright.. but first of all.. how can I make sure that I can trust you Renoa-san? more like.. how can you convince me to trust you?" i said with doubtful eyes

R: "If you didn't trust me you wouldn't go with me right~? besides.. the one in danger is me right? since Im all alone with a man, a full fledged man on the peak of his energy" she said in a seductive manner

Z: "wh-what are you talking about!" i shuttered 'i think I've fallen into a trap.. to think that a woman could be this dangerous..'

R: "ahaha~ Im just teasing you, you haven't changed at all.. you're too easy" she said to me while giving me a warm smile

Z: "Im just.. not used to it, that's all.. " I said as I look away

R: "well, aren't I trustworthy or what? besides I have a feeling you'll give me some dirt about the higher ups.. Yunia is a good girl.. she wouldn't do anything like that for a reason..." she said with a serious face

Z: '... that's right, she's the only one who look after Yunia.. if Im not by her side.. then most likely.. this person Is the one...' i thought while looking ahead

: "Okay then.. you'll ask questions.. and I'll answer them, I'll give you the full detailed story when I receive confirmation about Yunia's safety"

her eyes widens as she heard those words

R: "thank you for your trust Zest, Im really happy because of it" she said as she has that wide smile on her face

Z: 'and I thought only Yunia can make that can of face.. that unfair smile..' I thought as I felt my cheeks getting a bit red

"i-its fine.. anyways.. ask me anything, I'll answer it honestly" I said while looking the at the window

R: "first of all.. how can you activate an IS? aren't IS a weapon suit that only female's can use?"

Z: "well, I don't know to be honest.. " I said as I hold the black necklace Tabane gave me

R: "I see.. well, your IS is a new type, I've never seen anything like that before.. its mobility, acceleration, booster It surpasses even the one's being developed by the higher ups.. what's even more surprising Is as if you already had experience with it before" she said as she pulled a tv from the ceiling , showing the video of my battle with the INA Guards

Z: "hmn.. how can I explain it.. well, after my IS activated I got this massive headache , it was really painful.. but I gain the knowledge of IS, and somehow my body reacted based on the knowledge that I obtained.. resulting.. that." I said as I point to the screen where I slashed one of the INA guards with "Ultima" while dodging bullets.

R: "so it just comes natural to you? haha, that sounds like a genius brat bragging you know~"

Z: 'genius huh..? maybe "Tabane The Genius" isn't just for title then.. I wonder when I'll be able to ask her details about this..'

'Black Tyrant huh? I like the sound of that Tabane-san..' I thought as I smiled while looking at the black necklace she gave me

R: "oh, what's that Zest-kun? a gift from your girlfriend perhaps?" she asked with a curious look

Z: "don't be silly" I laughed "my sister is the most important female for me for now, things like girlfriends doesn't sound good for people like me anyways" I shrugged

R: "Ahaha, don't sound so depressed like that.. but well I can understand that feeling though.. prioritizing something and we ended up not seeing the little things" she said with a lonely sad look on her face

Z: 'its not like I wanted it that way.. its just that I never had a female friend besides Yunia.. but I can't say that to her.. I'll sound gay.. '

"w-well.. its not like.. I wanted a girlfriend or anything.. " 'How the hell did I ended up using a tsundere line.. ' i thought while smacking my head with my hands

R: "is that soo~? its none of my business anyways, back to the main discussion.. who gave you your IS.. and its even a personalized one right?"

Z: "I'll answer that after Yunia's safety is confirmed, and yes Its a personalized IS I wont tell you the details about it though"

R: "well aren't you full of secrets, well alright then.. I'll deal with the higher ups and as from now you'll be kept here alright?" *points at a black colored tall building with the sign "property of INA " in front of the building*

Z: "So in other words.. Im a lab rat now?"

R: "haha of course not! you wont do anything until Yunia's safety is confirmed right? so we'll just keep you all healthy till then~!"

Z: "I see.. in other words you want to keep me "Fresh" for the experiments huh? well.. I don't mind any of that.. but I do mind this cuff's.. can you be so kind to unlock it for me?"

R: "not until I know you wont ran away from here~" she grinned while having the key to the cuff's at her left hand

Z: "looks like I don't have a choice.. alright, I agree with your terms and conditions" I nodded as I lift my hand towards her

R: "that's a good boy~ you seem to know your situation well ~" she said while unlocking my cuff's

Z: "right.. and you seem smart enough to not give me any other options"

R: "don't mind that~ now.. about the reason.. why did Yunia and You wreck the INA's Headquarters like that.."

Z: "Its because we thought that Brunhilde's withdrawal was caused by the kidnapping of her little brother, and the ones behind this was the higher ups doing to ensure Yunia's victory.. and we think that way because of the threat and demands of the kidnapper , they demanded for Brunhilde to forfeit the Mondo Grosso or they'll kill her little brother."

R: "oh my... that really sounds possible.. and there is a possibility that your suspicion is true.. since the victory of Mondo Grosso will bring good fortune to INA, not just in politics, economics, geography, INA will gain so much power it might be enough to improve the whole country and it might be possible for INA to became of the "Leader" countries."

Z: "exactly, and that's why Yunia confronted the higher ups, she doesn't like the idea.. well.. i doubt anybody will"

R: "I see, well that's enough information for now I suppose.. we will now proceed to your health care shall we?"

Z: "If you say so Renoa-san".

and so I walked inside the building, in order to became a "Fresh" test subject .. as the first Male to ever operate an IS

**ah~ im sorry this chapter is a bit short.. well do bear with me and just enjoy the ride..**

**the next chapter is mainly about the "Black Tyrant" i'll do my best not to disappoint you all~**

**i hope you'll enjoy the stories as much as i enjoy writing them**

**-FLI-**


	4. Chapter 4 The Black Tyrant

**Hi, its me again~ phew it seems that many of you seem to like the story, it makes me feel good as a writer (really!)**

**and i'm trying to make it all original so hopefully i wont use any other trademark stuffs like TransAM or something (i know it'll be awesome if i did, i want to find my own trademark!)**

**but since im trying to expand my delusions, im trying to make well.. Black Tyrant's specs to be an original delusions of mine **

**sorry if that disappoints some of you, but i'll be using some "props" from other anime's for it though, look forward to it!**

**hope you'll enjoy it (i really do!)**

**-FLI-**

Z: 'Yunia.. I hope you're doing okay, it seems that I've found myself in an unavoidable situation..' I said as I let out a small sigh

'In order to ensure your safety, I have to use myself as a bargain.. if you're here.. I wonder what will you say..'

Y: "Rozert Gleaks, you stupid, self centered, masochistic siscon!"

Z: 'yeah, that sounds like it hahah-' " WHAAAAAATTTT?! Y-Yunia?! why are you here?!" I replied, not realizing it was the real Yunia instead of "my" Yunia

Y: "why why why did you sell yourself out like that?! you know well that I really hate it when you took the blame for my actions!" she pouted

Z: "errrmm... i'm just worried about you I guess? you're always so reck-" I was slapped before I got to finish my sentence

Y: "who asks you to sacrifice yourself you selfish little brother! ... I .. I don't want to be a burden to you.. you're.. my only family.. I work my way up to be INA's representative not to give you more burden you moron! but to lift them up so you could enjoy your life more!" she yelled at me while she's crying

I can only stare at her upon hearing those words from her..

Z: 'I never thought.. Its something like that.. I always thought that it was for her own sake on pursuing happiness.. but its for mine..'

"don't be silly.. I love dealing with the problems you've caused me.. and i'm glad that you're fine dear sister" I smiled as i pat her head, it was probably the biggest smile i've ever had

Y: "*sniff* *sniff* o-of course i'm alright, i'm the big sister.. and also INA's Representative after all... d-don't make fun of me" she said while holding her tears back

I laughed as I thought of something I've never think about before.. 'My older sister can't be this cute'.

Z: "well, why are you here dear sister?"

Y: "its because of the first Male Pilot obviously, I came rushing from the hospital after hearing about it from renoa-san yesterday.. and apparently you've been a good boy for six days straight and did all Renoa-san's instructions~" she said while flicking my forehead

Z: "its just part of my agreement with her.. so the world knows about me now?"

Y: "course not! the footage was taken by the only functional security camera at that time, so that footage is exclusive to INA's higher ups.." she said with a worried look

Z: "don't concern yourself with it.. since you became INA's representative for my sake.. I'll became INA's test subject for your sake" I said to her as I stand up while patting her head

Z: "Isn't that right Renoa-san? Yunia here means that.. she'll be staying here with us right? that'll explain why she didn't blast the wall and drag me away from here.. because you explained everything to my dear sister"

R: "my my it seems that you managed to read me like a book, I wonder if i'm really that easy to read"

Z: "well, in some ways you are.."

R: "I see, lets get you all tuned up then.. you can finally go to the "Off-Limits" section of the quarters.. hurry hurry, your technician is waiting~"

Z: 'techie huh..? Tabane-san.. I wonder why did she gave me this IS.. not to mention its a Personalized new model.. I guess my questions will be answered in time I suppose'

"Im going, Im going.." I said as I walked towards the door

After walking for a few minutes with Renoa-san leading the way , I reached a black elevator with the doors seemed tightly shut

Z: "Is this it Renoa-san?"

R: "yes, hold on for a sec" she said as she swipe her card in the middle of the elevator and a voice came greeting us

_I.D Number 376451 _

_Head INA Defensive Force Renoa Nials _

_Please stand on the right side of the elevator for Identity scan .._

_Renoa Nials ... Confirmed _

_Opening Door _

R: "there you go.. this is a place where even the higher ups can't touch.. because this is my turf, Welcome to INA's private military base Red Line~! "

me and Yunia were severely shocked

Z & Y : " M-Military Base?!"

R: "that's right, not even the Representative *points at Yunia* knows about its existance! , if you think about it.. its more like of a "Shadow" of the INA Defense Force

Y : "so.. Zest isn't going to be a lab rat being injected by needles, scanned and what not?"

Z: 'you thought about it too literally dear sister..' I let out a sigh of relief

R: " well, no injections .. but he's still going to be scanned, but no worries that's all there to it, I can guarantee that much"

Z: "sounds good.. so instead of a lab rat.. i'm going to be a military dog then? "

R: "Don't think about it that way Zest-kun~ you're merely a special case that's all" she said while taking us to a some sort of lab

by the time we're there, we were greeted by a small yellow haired girl wearing a lab coat

?: "You're late Renoa! you're supposed to bring him 15 minutes before for everything to proceed as scheduled!" she said with an angry tone

R: "ahaha I'm sorry, I'm sorry , i just don't want to interfere the sibling love" she said as she looked at me and Yunia

Y : "I-Its not like that Renoa-san!" she said with a flustered face

Z: "... yes, its not like that.. " I said while looking away

R: "right, right... anywho~! let me introduce you to head of the Red Line's IS Development Department, her name is Mea Wolden, despite her size she's a genius , a prodigy in fact who worked with Shinonono Tabane in the past "

M: "that's the past, besides she's missing and a wanted person anyways.. i'm merely a researcher now so don't look at me that way".

Y: "Y-Yes! " she said trying to hide her admiration

Z: "sure.. I'll be in your care then Wolden-san" I said with a carefree smile

M: "please, drop the formalities call me Mea, okay Rozert-kun?" she replied with a smile

Z: " A-Alright.. Mea.." I replied as I looked at Yunia who's staring at me with dagger eyes

M: "Good, we'll get started then.. Rozert-kun, you know how to start your IS right? please do so since i'm going to check on it!" she said with an enthusiastic tone

Z: "sure" I replied as I walked to the center of the room

*huff* I calmed my breath as I imagined Black Tyrant's form on my mind

after I got a good Image of it, I yelled

Come to me, Black Tyrant!

the black necklace shines and my body were engulfed by light, and once again I'm attached to Black Tyrant

M: I can't believe it.. but that's really an IS .. activated by a male

Y: 'so that's Zest's IS huh.. it somehow resembles mine.. *smiles*'

R: "*whistles* that's an IS I don't get to see everyday"

M: "I'm going to examine it now, you don't mind now do you Rozert? she said while bringing cables to plug into my IS"

Z: "Sure.. but at least let me get it to its inactive form first.."

M: "oh yes.. yes... ahaha, I forgotm then please, hurry hurry" she replied, with a rushing tone

Z: 'so she lost her composure when its about IS huh..?' i thought while turning Black Tyrant into its inactive form and getting off it

M: "I can't wait, I can't wait! I have to know this mystery!" she said as she plug cables at my Black Tyrant

R: "don't mind her, she's just like that when it comes to IS, and that's also why she's the head after all~"

Z: "I see.."

R: "oh yeah, where did you get this IS from Zest-kun?"

Z: " oh? Tabane-san gave it to me " I said unconsciously

R: " ... what? "

Y: " eh...? "

M: " huh...?"

R Y M : "HEEEEEEEEE?! "

Z: " what? "

M: "By Tabane-san you didn't mean.. Shinonono Tabane did you?"

Z: " hmn... I think she called herself..Tabane the genius or something "

M: "I see.. and judging by your IS specs there's no mistaken it... only Tabane could make something that's only still a theory to the world..!"

Z: "well, she did say its a prototype of the 4th generation model, that means this IS is just a start?"

M: "Wh-what did you say?! this is a prototype of the 4th generation?! the world barely made it to 3! and tabane is already working on the 4th?!"

Z: "ehh.. ermm.. I guess so..?"

R: "If that's the case.. then This IS is really something isn't it? *whistles* looks like we got our hands on some leads~"

Y: "So is it better than "Red Fang?"

M: "I don't really know yet.. since the only specs listed are the basic ones.. and since It haven't entered 1st shift yet, I cant seem to access the datas"

Z: "so in other words you're telling me to make it there right?" I said while letting out a sigh

M: "my my, you really are smart Rozert-kun~"she said with a smile

Y: "and I'll be your sparring buddy Zest!"

Z: "eh? I'll be fighting againts "Brunhilde" now?"

Y: "I didn't win the title fair and square, so don't call me that.." she pouted

Z: "alright.. I'll be in your care then, "Blazing Saber" "

Y: "Sure! you can count on your sister!"

And so, it seems that Im going to fight my sister .. it goes without saying that I intend to win of course.

Y: "Are you ready Zest?"

Z: "Yes.. don't hold back okay?"

Y: "of course, holding back is not my kind of thing!"

R: "this should be interesting..."

Y: Red Fang!

Z: Black Tyrant!

and after we both activated our IS'es we flew up, I looked down and see Mea examining our IS'es from different monitors

Y: "what's wrong Zest? do you need to do some trial run first?" she said as she points at me

Z: "no, i'm alright.. lets do it" I replied as I grab "Ultima" and "Omega" that appeared on both of my hands

Y: "aren't those normal katana's? this is a heat saber, Flare" she said as a long red blade appeared in front of her

"I'll defeat you with just "Flare".. if you manage to keep up then I'll bring out "Radiant" "

Z: "don't regret those words.. dear sister..!" I said as I charged forwards and swing my arms at her

Y: "that kind of direct charge is a rookie mistake dear brother" she said while she leans her body to the left and evaded my strike

"you're 100 years too early to fight "Blazing Saber"! " she swings her flare to my right

Z: "and that thought is exactly what i'm hoping for!" I said as I leaned backwards and throws a kick at her

Y: "Kyah!" she said as she was thrown backwards from my kick

Z: "it was your "Experience" that made you cocky, I didn't just watch you and do nothing you know~ "

Y: "*huff* I see.. looks like I underestimated you.. I'll show you just what "Blazing Saber" Is capable off" she said as she runs her fingers through "Flare" and "Flare" begins to glow bright red

"you're not my little brother, my family ... at the moment You're an enemy that I need to cut down!" she said as she dashes towards me

Z: "that's just what I wanted Yunia!" I screamed as I blocked her "Flare" with "Ultima and Omega"

we continue to exchange blows , there were sparks every time our blades clashed , feeling overwhelmed I withdrew and flew downwards

Z: 'she's strong.. not just her strength.. but her precision too.. no wonder she made it to the finals of the Mondo Grosso'

Y: "There's no time to space out Zest!" she yelled as she swings her "Flare" forwards

I was shocked and ended up making an X with "Ultima" and "Omega" to block her blade

Z: 'Damn it! this force.. its too much for me to handle!' unable to hold out againts her attack I was pushed backwards

Y: "you're full of openings!"

Yunia said as she lets go of her "Flare" , leans forward and punches my left shoulder with her left hand, then punched me downwards with her right hand and kicks my back as I dive downwards and hits the ground

Z: 'ahh.. that hurts...despite her looks and attitude.. I often forget that she's an expert on this' i thought as I stand up

Y: "What's wrong? done already? I thought you're going to protect me Zest ~ "

Z: "don't be silly" I laughed

_Configurations...Completed_

_Synchronization rate...50% _

_Energy Output Maximum_

_Entering Shift One _

The Red Lines on my IS began to glow brightly, as my shoulder, arm, thigh, and leg armor spreads open while "Ultima" and "Omega" began glowing red

Z: "I'm just beginning, Yunia" .

I flew upwards immediately crashing my blades againts hers, my speed seems to be thrice as fast as I used to, and Yunia's blades doesnt feel as heavy as before, she was pushed forward by my dash and we ended up flying upwards while our blades collide

M: " Ohhh! Black Tyrants 1st shift! those specs... I've never seen it before! and to be able to overpower Red Fang like that.. Its amazing!"

R: " *whistles* I guess that's why Shinonono Tabane proclaimed herself as a genius "

M: "Ohhh! Ohhhh! I want to examine Black Tyrant's configuration.. can't we put them down, like.. now?! can we? can we? can we?

R: " now now, be patient.. their shields are already below 500 anyways "

even after being pushed upwards, she still manages to overpower me somehow and pushed my "Ultima" and "Omega" backwards

Y: "*huff* that IS .. is insane.. to be able to push Red Fang like this.. looks like I really have to go all out on you "

Z: "either that or you'll lose dear sister.. and I hope you don't mind me using other weapons.." I said as I looked at the screen on my left

'Ohh~ this one sounds good.. I've never seen a bit used for close combat before' I thought as I close the screen

" Go.. Tyrant Bits!" I yelled as six small Trident like projectiles flew out from my thighs and dashes towards Yunia firing beams from tip

Y: "Bits? that's surprising.. but as long as I can dodge them, they're no problem at all!" she said as she dodges all of it

Z: "let's just see how long you can keep that up Yunia!" I screamed as I dashed upwards and swings my right hand at her

Y: " don't get too cocky just because you have more weapons! that'll lead to your downfall Zest! " she said as she blocks my blow with "flare" and dodges the beams being fired at her

I kept on pressing her, but she kept on pushing me back, each time the Tyrant Bits fires beams at her she dodges it, as if she have eyes on the back of her head

Z: "this has gone long enough Yunia.. i'm finishing it!"

I ordered two bits to shot her from behind as my blades clashed with hers

The bits fires the beams and she flew upwards, resulting the beams hitting me

Z: 'you've fallen for it Yunia!'

I ordered the bits to turn into close combat mode, resulting the tyrant bits having beam sabers on the tip

four of them dashed into Yunia from four different angles

Z: 'Its my victory'

Y: "to think that I have to use this to fight you Zest... "Radiant"!" she screamed as another darker red colored blade appeared on her right hand

Y: "this is how i acquire the tittle "Blazing Saber" "

she threw "Flare" into her right hand, and wield it along side "Radiant" with the blades touching each other, their color became darker and darker

before I realized what happened, she moved with such speed that I wasn't able to react, and thus she slashed my chest with her joined blades resulting my shield to drop into zero, I lost in a blink of an eye

M: "uwaaaahhhh! Yunia managed to beat the Black Tyrant!"

R: " well.. she is the INA's National Representative after all.. and this is only Zest's second time operating Black Tyrant.. more importantly, did you record all of the data?"

M: "do you really need to ask me? course I did! there's no way I could pass such an amazing thing.. but zest kun sure is impressive.. managed to keep in par with Yunia"

R: "he's just a natural I suppose, or a genius perhaps"

My IS is back to being a necklace, and I lied down panting

Z: "as expected of you dear sister.. your skills and those INA defense squads are like an elephant and an ant"

Y: "well.. I am the Representative for INA after all, if im not good, how am I going to win againts other representatives"

Z: "You have to teach me that blazing saber technique.."

Y: "nope~! you have to learn about that yourself! , but you did manage to force me to use it.. so here's a reward"

she covered my eyes with her hands as she kisses my forehead

Z: " e-ehh...?" I shuttered

Y: "I feel like it, ehehe~" she giggled while having a blush on her face

Z: "I-If you say so..." I blushed , while looking the other way

and so the spar ended with my sister beating me

M: "alright, with that this is all settled and i've learned many many things regarding your IS Rozest-kun, they're over here if you want to know more" she said as she points at a laptop besides her

Z: " oh.. thank you Mea.. i'm going to read it right now"

and so, I read the data about Black Tyrants specs

_Core I.D Number 333 Codename : Black Tyrant_

_A Prototype 4th Generation Model Developed By Shinonono Tabane _

_Weapon Attachments Include _

_TYRT-01 Ultima Heat Saber_

_TYRT-02 Omega Heat Saber_

_TYRT-03 Tyrant Bits _

_TYRT-04 Palm Beam Launchers _

_TYRT-05 Leg Beam Launchers _

_System Attachments Include_

_SYC-00 Synchronizer _

_Other Details Remains Unknown _

Z: "other details remain unknown..? you mean that's all you got from that? "

M: "well.. since the shields and PIC types are Tabane's original work.. there's no data on them.. and those things are the only ones with I.D's that can be detected..there might be more surprises in there "

Z: "I see.. what about the synchronizer here ?"

M: "my guess is that's a new system that calculates your "intimacy" with Black Tyrant, as you know Personalized IS are like clingy lovers after all.. they need to be showered with attention for it to reach its maximum potencial"

Z: " I... see... so I just need to use it a lot right? "

M: "That's right~"

Y: "wooow, zest's IS is just as mysterious as he is then?"

R: "maybe so.. and considering how smart he is his IS will probably be far more complicated than normal ones *laughs*"

Z: "well, how long am I going to stay here anyways? "

R: "Oh, Im glad you asked! Yunia, how's the test results?!"

Z: " what test results...?"

Y: " well to put it simply our little "sparring" is a test, to see if you have what it takes to pilot an IS and well.. Wolden-san?"

M: "your compability with the IS is the best so far, if i have to credit it , it would be an S+"

Z: "ehh.. that high?"

M: "Yes, its the first time so far"

Y: "and that's why we decided to enroll you to the prestigious IS academy in Japan!"

Z: "Wh-what...?"

R: "you heard her, you're going to study abroad, well.. for the sake of data gathering anyways"

M: "that's right since there are still many unknown details about Black Tyrant.. and it'll be good since the higher ups wont be able to touch you this way!"

Z: "true.. but... doesn't studying there requires the ability to speak Japanese well..? I don't really know japanese that well.."

Y: " well.. that's why you'll spent years preparing for it by studying your ass off here on Red Line~! "

R: " that's right~! and I'll make sure nothing happens to you while you're preparing.. and I'll handle the registrations later on"

M: "that's right, thats right~! just waiting for your data makes me excited~!"

Z: "Umm.. do I have a say in this? "

R Y M : "of course not!" they all said that.. with a smile on their face.."

And just like that.. My future was desided for me..

**Ahhh its finally done~! phew! **

**Well this is the end of the "Flashback" arc **

**The next chapter.. Finally will be about IS Academy..**

**So how'd you like the story? and im sure most of you realized that Black Tyrant's Bits is based on GN-Fangs **

**I freaking love them ,3 well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will enjoy the next one as well **

**I hope you'll enjoy my work as much as I do when im writing it! (I really do) **

**and some reviews would be nice y'know.. **

**its a bit hard to write not knowing what le readers are thinking~**

**Thanks! -FLI-**


	5. Chapter 5 Goodbye Relaxing Days

**Hey, its me again~ I'm sorry for being slow ~ (I don't have that much free time anymore!)**

**phew I made it to chapter 5 .. although they're a bit short *laughs***

**oh yeah thanks for your review subzero001! I was confused by the timeline too and was hoping for someone to correct me xD**

**and here's some summary ~**

**Rozert Gleaks : 17 years old, in the flashback he was 15 (he learned japanese and IS for two years on the Red Line) **

**Yunia Gleaks :22 years old, in the flashback she was 20 ( "Blazing Saber" is her title, her IS is "Red Fang") **

**My customized timeline: **

**chapter 1 - 2 years ago that means Ichika was 13 back then (ah I mess that up, Im sorry!) **

**I really apologize for the wrong timelines I hope you'll still enjoy my work and correct me for my mistakes! (I really do!)**

**-Reminders-**

**M: Mea Wolden**

**R: Renoa Nials **

**Z: Rozert Gleaks**

**Y: Yunia Gleaks**

**I: Orimura Ichika**

**H: Shinonono Houki **

**N: Nue Yusagi**

M: "kyaa~ your battle data is amazing Rozert-kun~! I can make many advancements through the IS from all of your battle data for the past two years!"

Z: "Don't thank me, thank Yunia for being my sparring partner despite her busy job as INA's representative"

Y: " well.. its okay actually, since its just once per month.. and out of our 24 battles.. "

R: "you managed to obtain 0 victories.. quite the feat actually~"

Z: "ugh.. don't pester me about it.. Yunia's just too experienced for me"

Y: "hoo.. experienced huh? do you're saying you're stronger than me in terms of capabilities?"

Z: "I've read your IS'es specs.. "

_Core I.D Number 101 Codename: Red Fang_

_A Prototype 3rd Generation Model Developed By INA_

_Piloted By : Yunia Gleaks_

_Weapon Attachments Include_

_RF-01 Flare Prototype Heat Saber_

_RF-02 Radiant Prototype Heat Saber_

_RF-03 Spark Prototype Beam Knife_

_RF-04 Wrist Chain Guns_

_System Attachments Include_

_AIS-00 Prototype After Image Supporter_

_A Melee oriented IS Developed By INA, lacks durability and defense but makes up with exceptional speed and agility_

_the AIS implemented helps the IS move in its maximum speed without the need for acceleration_

_but due its speed, the energy it needed to move is also large, resulting there is less energy for shield's_

_The Weapon "Flare" and "Radiant" is made of Special Mixture of metals, which made it durable enough to withstand Beam type weapons_

Z: "Correct me if I'm wrong, but that's all of the "Official" Data's right?"

M: "someone's been doing his homework, you're correct Rozert-kun~! in short Red Fang is a Prototype IS with Prototype Attachments"

Y: "but why does it consist of prototypes though?"

M: "well, that's because the IS you're using now is about.. 60% of the one in the blueprint you see? "

Y: "so there's still 40% left huh..?"

M: "Yes, but with the battle data from Black Tyrant I think the day for it to become 100% is near, don't get your hopes up though.."

Y: "why?"

M: "because I'll be working on it personally, since my senpai already made a 4th generation prototype.. I have to make something too~"

Y: " *gasps* a 3rd generation model just for me?!"

M: "you're underestimating me fufufu.. I intend to skip the 3rd to the others, while myself work on the 4th !"

R: "if you have the time that is... I have some special assignments for you to do Mea"

M: "wh-whaaat?! o-okay then.."

I left them by themself and walked to the elevator

_I.D Number 378448_

_INA Cadet Representative Rozert Gleaks_

_Please stand on the left side of the elevator for identity scan .._

_Rozert Gleaks ... Confirmed_

_Opening Door_

Z: 'to think that the year flew so fast.. I'm going to that.. girl academy huh..? isn't that kind of dangerous..?' I blushed

'but.. I wont be distracted.. that's right.. Brunhilde...' I thought as I clenched my hands

I walked to my room and opened the window

'the sky is beautiful today, ah.. come to think of it.. I used to hangout with someone before Yunia got selected as a Representative before..'

I turned the television on and leaned againts the wall behind me, I look up as I let out a small sigh

I began remembering my childhood for some reason, I was enrolled in a prestigious international elementary school, It requires mastery in English, excellent grades, good physiques you have to be a smartass to enter, I used to be like that back then.. a smartass who can only study, who can only do things that he's told to, who can't make decisions for himself, who sits in idle awaiting orders like a loyal dog.. I guess my so called "parents" made me that way.. they always treated me and Yunia as "objects" instead of "People". It was quite boring, really really dull gray childhood life.. that is until that happened.

-Flash Back-

Teacher: okay class! sit down the bell already rang 5 minutes ago, now off to your seats! today we have a special event going on, can anyone guess what it is?

Student A: "is the midterms grades coming up?!"

Student B: "oh! oh! is there going to be another competitions ?!"

Student C: "oh, oh, a pop quiz?!"

haha questions like that are no surprises.. since this school is made of smartasses

Teacher: "no no, there's a transfer student joining us, and she's from Russia so be nice to her okay?"

All of The Students excluding me: "okaay~!"

at that moment I simply read a novel while ignoring the class, but little did I know that I was going to have a life changing experience..

-End Of Flashback-

Y: "st... est... Zest...!"

Z: "h-huh? wh-what is it ? i replied after I was startled"

Y: "ehehe.. what are you doing? spacing out? it can't be helped since tomorrow's the big day after all"

Z: "kind off I guess, I am going to go to an all girl school remember.. so I'm a bit nervous I guess"

Y: "nervous? why? you're going to be fine, you worry too much zest!" she smiled while ruffling my hair

Z: "well that's because of you're not going to be the only male walking into an all girl's school" i sighed

Y: "Only man? what are you talking about silly! you have someone with the similar circumstances after all"

Z: "eh? I'm not? " I replied with a surprised tone

Y: *points at the television* "confirm it with your own eyes ~"

TV : "Hello there! and welcome to "ASA Made Ni TV" ! Today's topic is about those rumors that's been going on about the sudden appearances of males that are capable of operating an IS, well I'm not really sure about it myself.. but aren't this a huge news? I mean its going to be the first ever actual confirmation of males piloting an I.S after all."

"First of all, here's a short summary of everything regarding the I.S "

_The Infinite Stratos or I.S is simply put a power suit._

_It was developed six years ago by Tabane and posses specifications that surpasses any present day weapon._

_its a complicated mixture of technology, from anti gravity to weapons and it is a known fact that every nation is developing their own type of I.S_

_and one more important fact about the I.S is that.. It only responds to females_

"but that fact is valid till recently, when we managed to confirmed not one but two males to be able to operate an I.S, a Japanese young male that goes by the name of Ichika Orimura and the Indonesian young male Rozert Gleaks I wonder what will happen to them? "

"we received information that both of them will be attending I.S academy, meaning they'll both be the first male students."

"their biological data is also drawing attention as well, since they're both the little brother of the winners of the first and second Mondo Grosso Chifuyu Orimura and Yunia Gleaks, could this be just a mere coincidence?"

hearing about the mondo grosso made me feel pissed off and Yunia seem to notice that and turned the television off

Y: "well? see~ I told you you're not alone Zest! oh by the way.. here~" she smiled as she threw a cloth wrapped in plastic

Z: "oh~ is this the academy's uniform? and did y-"

Y: "yes, its the custom made like you wanted, since the uniform is customize-able, try it on, i'd bet it'll meet your expectations!" she said with a smile

I opened the plastic and stand up while spreading the uniform, it has a hoodie on its back, and uses a zipper instead of buttons it became more like a casual hoodie than a uniform, I immediately tried it on

Z: "haha, this really fits me as expected of my sister.. thank you for taking your precious time and adjusting it for me" i replied with a smile on my face

Y: "Its alright, that's the least I can do since I can't accompany you to the Academy after all, being a national representative and all.."

Z: "its fine, I can manage.. beside this uniform is enough dear sister." I smiled

Y: "yes... I'm glad.. and by the way how's the entrance exam? did you manage to show off what you're capable off?"

M: "Oh~! its beyond extraordinary! he only uses "Ultima" to corner the examiner, but I don't think she's taking things seriously though.."

Z: "well, she is an examiner after all.. she can't possibly be that weak.. and my one weapon is not a handicap.. since she also use only one weapon to fight me.. despite using the I.S "Raphael Revive" which can hold many weapons..I want to fight on equal grounds with her"

Y: "hmn~? she got you interested Zest? what's her name then? "

Z: "not really.. if I remember correctly.. it was... I forgot "

M: "ufufufu~ not paying attention like always~" she giggled

Z: "you seem happy Mea-san.. did something good happened?"

M: "well.. since tomorrow you'll be going to the academy.. I just kept on thinking on how many valuable data's are you going to give me.. and since I can observe you closely.. fufufu" she said as she chuckled

Z: "wha? closely? "I asked with a confused tone

R: *suddenly pops out from no where* "ehh really? you defeated an examiner? they're supposed to be really strong right? "

Z: "I suppose so.. since It's really hard to defeat her with just one blade.. well, I'll meet her again in the academy I suppose.. since she probably belong there right?"

R: "either that, or you can become the government's lab rat zest~"

Z: "ugh.. you don't have to remind me.. I'm already going without you needing to remind me about that Renoa-san.."

R: "good, that's all we need.. right mea? we'll be off then.. you need your rest after all.." she said while dragging Mea with her

Y: "I should probably let you have some rest too.. good night Zest, have a nice sleep okay"

Z: "okay.."

and just like that the day ended, and I arrived at the Academy , I could feel the intense gaze ... maybe its because I'm a male? or maybe because...

M: "hurry and walk faster Zest-kun, we're going to class 1-2"

Z: "oh... okay.. Mea-san"

'Why.. Why did Mea-san came with me to the IS Academy? and I could feel stares from the girls around me as I walked beside Mea-san.. Its really unpleasant... or maybe its because of my hoodie-like uniform? meh.. I decided not to care about it.'

M: "okay, we're here zest-kun~ I'll go in first.. and you'll come when I call you alright? "

Z: "huh..? okay.." 'I got a bad feeling about this..'

and so she entered the classroom while I stand in front of the door all nervous like I could hear the chatters of all the girls inside suddenly subsided then I overheard Mea-san's voice

M: "My name is Mea Wolden and I'm going to be your Instructor this year~" she said with a happy tone

I was shocked and screamed

Z: "What the hell?!"

hearing my scream I can hear some of the girls chatters about me

Girl A: "oh gosh! that's a man's voice, is it one of the male IS Pilot?!"

Girl B: "yeah I think so too, who are we getting? Ichika Orimura or Rozert Gleaks Teach?!"

Girl C: "have you seen the pictures? they're both are good looking and pretty well build! kyaahh ~!"

I can hear much more ramblings about it.. that made me a bit nervous

M: "okay okay quiet down class, you're being so rude you got a new teacher and yet you've been talking endlessly about the new student instead" she pouted

Class: *laughs* "we're sorry teach!"

M: "my my, I like your enthusiasm! well, without further ado.. come in Zest-kun!"

hearing the signal from Mea-san I opened the door and walked my way inside to the front of the class I could feel stares piercing through my body

Z: 'I have to keep my cool, this is nothing... inhale.. exhale.. and remain calm'

M: "and this is Rozert Gleaks, one of the first male pilot of the IS, as you can see he really loves zippers and dislike buttons and have a thing for hoodie's his hobby is cooking and watching the news like some sort of housewife, he's a motherly male who have a sister complex"

Z: " OI! that's supposed to be my line and you gave too much information and I don't have sister complex Mea-san!" I said as I blushed

Class: *laughs*

Z: "let me fix that introduction.. *coughs* my name is Rozert Gleaks despite being male I can pilot an IS and I'm also INA's cadet representative I hope we can get along" I said as I bowed

I smiled as I looked around the class and I saw someone familiar , and she seems to stare me intensely .. she has a long white hair and blue eyes my thoughts were interrupted as Mea-san called me

M: "well that's us for you, oh by the way you can all call me Mea-san okay? no need to be so formal with me"

Class: "okay!"

M: "now.. where can Zest-kun sit? does anyone wants to sit beside him?"

Girl A : "there's a seat available on the back Mea-san, next to the window"

M: "alrighty, that'll be your seat then Zest-kun"

Z: "alright Mea-san.."

Girl: "Mea-saaan, how come you're already on a first name basis with Gleaks-kun?"

M: "oh? that's because we used to live together~" she smiled while winking her left eye

Class: "EEEEEEHHHHHHH?!"

and I was bombarded by questions afterwards.. I wondered if Mea-san did this on purpose.. all I could say was.. that's all Classified Information.. a lame excuse isn't it?

after all of those questions I sat on the farthest right seat next to the window, it was really comfortable there actually.. and since I already learned about IS beforehand, I relaxed a bit and just like that It's suddenly break time and I decided to escape the gazes of my classmates and went to the corridor, and I saw Ichika Orimura talking with a black haired girl with a ponytail hairstyle and overheard some of their talks, It seems they're childhood friends.

They seem to notice me and walked towards me

I :"hey there, were you looking at us?"

Z :"a bit I suppose.. did I disturb you?" I said while looking at the annoyed black haired girl

H :"no you didn't, It was nothing important anyways" she said with glaring eyes

I :"ahaha, I'm sorry about that she's always like that. Oh by the way I'm Ichika Orimura and this girl here is Houki Shinonono" he said while offering his hand to me

Z : 'shinonono? she's related to Tabane-san?' 'this guy.. he's the reason for Brunhilde's withdrawal..'

"there's really no need for you to introduce yourself Orimura.. Since I'm sure we both already knew each other's name" I said as I pushed his hand aside

I : "well, I guess you're right.. but I'm glad that I'm not the only one like this, I was really nervous about going here" he said while laughing a bit

Z : "I guess so, It seems that we're in similar circumstances"

I : "oh, you mean by being males that can pilot an IS, and forced to go to a all girl school?"

Z : "that, and also for being the little brother of the Mondo Grosso Champions, but there's one big difference between us "

"I'm not a **Burden** to my sister" I said with a cold gaze

hearing that one word Orimura's expression changed from a smile, to a silent gloomy stare

Z : "my sister would've won the title "Brunhilde" honestly.. instead it feels like that title just ended up being handed over to her.. if only your sister didn't forfeit the match, It's because you're too weak Ichika Orimura, that's why I'll never forgive you.. for being so weak" I said as I turned around and walked back into the classroom

I didn't know why I said all of those things, it seems when I heard the name "Orimura" I recalled Yunia's empty sad expression during that time.. and It made my heart ache, and somehow I ended up being angry about it.. I know it wasn't his fault.. but I just have to say it, its a spur of the moment I suppose.

and the bell rang, class was In session once again

M :" and that's how the IS were able to take flight and fly at high speeds~ any questions? be sure to ask if you don't understand anything~"

Class : "no questions Mea-san~!"

M :" ah, it feels good if you get it that quickly.. I won't be bothered to explain again.. teaching is tiring you know~ "

Class: *laughs*

Z :'Mea-san's way of interacting with the students is enjoyable, she's serious yet relaxed and laid back, friendly yet admirable she gives out warm vibes from her smile and her friendly yet childlike manner, It calms my restless emotions somehow.. she's simply amazing' I thought as I gaze upon her

M :"okay, oh~ we also need a class representative that will present us on the class exhibition match that'll take place in two weeks , does anyone have a candidate in mind?" she said while walking towards my desk

Girl A : "Yes! I nominate Gleaks-kun!"

Girl B : "that sound's good to me!"

Girl C : "I have no objections againts that!"

Z :*sighs* 'you just want to show off that your class have a dude in it right?'

Girl D : "I object! I can't have a man took such responsbility, that place belongs to a female, therefore I'll nominate Greece's cadet representative Nue Yusagi!" she said while pointing at the white haired girl who sits beside me

Z :'eh? oh.. you're probably one of those big-ego one's.. since nowdays female's are special huh~ well, I don't really mind.. since it'll make me have more free time... besides.. I'm pretty sure Ichika Orimura will be chosen.. and I don't want to fight him yet.. since I have no data regarding him'

Girl E :"yeah, that's true! just because he's a male doesn't mean he can just out class us.. I nominate Nue Yusagi as well!"

Girl F :"she did manage to defeat an examiner, so I guess she'll make a good represantive, I nominate her as well"

Girl G :"even soo... I still think Gleaks-kun should be the representative so I nominate him!"

and through those votes it ended up with a tie until..

N : *raises hand* I nominate "Rozert Gleaks to be the class representative instead of me, and I also gave him all of my votes so far"

Class: "EEEHHH?!"

Z: 'wh-what..? why would she do that..?'

Girl E :"h-hold on Yusagi-san! are you serious on giving your vote to this male?! I can't accept that!"

N : "I see no problems with it, besides.. It'll look bad for the male to have a girl fighting for his sake yes? that's just common sense"

Girl E :"th-that's years ago, we females are the dominant ones! I just can't accept such a thing! besides.. i doubt this thrash is-"

N : *glares at her* "don't go deciding people's worth like that, If you have a problem then we can have a duel"

Girl E :" ..! ... a-alright... I'm sorry.."

M: "now now girls, don't go fighting on your first day~ now with this its settled that Zest-kun will be our class representative, any more objections?"

Class :"No objections Mea-san!"

Z: '... what's up with her..? Nue Yusagi.. Somehow it feels familiar to me..' *sighs* "there goes my relaxing days"

and after that the bell rings, and class is over I was wearing headphones so I don't really hear it, and by the time I notice the classroom was nearly empty only me and Nue Yusagi was left, she's reading a thick book

Z :"hey.. you're Yusagi right?"

N :" ..."

Z :" Yusagi...?"

N :"Nue."

Z :"pardon..?"

N :"call me Nue."

Z :"huh..? have we met each other before..?"

N :*stands up, closes book and turns around* " Stupid Zest" she said while walking away

Z : '... what was that all about?'

and I grab my bag and head out as well, I was walking through the hallway until Mea-san called me

M :"zessttttt ! don't ignore meeee!"

Z :"I would if you're not that friendly with me Mea-san.. you're my teacher after all.."

M :*pouts* "so what? do I have to act cold towards the man that I used to live together with?" she said while holding my cheeks

Z :"stop making fun of me.. and stop saying things that'll cause misunderstandings !" I replied with an angry tone and a blushed face

M :"ehehe~ I'm sorry, its just so fun this way right?"

Z :*sighs* "only you think of this that way Mea-san.."

M :"don't be like that Zest-kun~ here, a present" she said as she gave me a key

Z :" what's this?"

M :"what do you think that is? its a key to ... my room.." she said while blushing and fidgeting

Z :"Wh-what?! I'll be in the same room as you?! "

M :" ... you don't want to?" she asked as she leans in closer to me

Z :"eh... ermm... I-I .. Uh.. " I shuttered

M : "gotcha~!" she giggled

Z : "wh-what ?"

M : "its just a joke silly~ that's a key to your own room ~"

Z :*sighs* "you just have to joke like that don't you?"

M :"it wasn't a joke ..."

Z :"eh..?"

M :*slaps back* "you should hurry and take a rest okay~ Renoa already took care of your clothes and such so have a good rest okay?"

Z :"o-ouch... a-alright Mea-san.."

and after that I head to the dormitory my assigned room was room 1030 , I knocked on the door and opened it.. and there I saw Nue yusagi again, sitting on the bed while reading that thick book

N : "What took you so long.. Zest ?"

Just by looking at her I can feel that my plans for relaxing in the Academy is crumbling ...

'why me..?!' I screamed on my mind

**Chapter 6 Is already being worked on (yay!) **

**I hope you'll continue to enjoy my work just as much as I do when Im writing it (I really do!)**

**thanks for reading! -FLI-**


	6. Chapter 6 The First Night

**- Reminders -**

**Z : Rozert Gleaks **

**N : Nue Yusagi **

**H : Houki Shinonono**

**I : Ichika Orimura**

* * *

Z : "wh-why are you here.. I'm a guy.. aren't I supposed to be in the same room as Orimura?"

N : "logically, yes"

Z : "then why am I here with you then..?"

N : *closes book* "If I have to explain, its because of Mea-san"

Z : 'I KNEW IT!' *sighs* "I guess there's no helping it"

N : "you seem quite familiar with our instructor Zest.. what's your relationship with her?"

Z : "have we met someone in the past Yusagi ? to be called by my first name like that.. is kinda weird to me"

N : "..." *opens book and reads*

Z : "my guess is we did met before and you're angry that I didn't recall a thing about it?"

N : *nods*

Z : "I'm sorry that I don't remember much about my past, since I'm always moving away due to my sister being a Representative"

N : "there was a time before that Zest, are you beginning to degenerate into an ape who is incapable of thinking?" she said with a sharp tone

Z : "ouch.. you really don't hold back do you Yusagi ?"

N : *hits Zest's head with the book softly* "that's because.. I'm just that kind of person" she smiled while leaning into me

Z : "a-alright.. well.. since you seem to know me quite well, do you want me to call you Nue then?"

N : "no no, let's save that when you do remember your childhood friend, and since I remember you, its fine calling you by your first name right?"

Z : '... I can't argue with that' "yeah.. I guess you're right, by the way.. why did you gave me the position as class representative?"

N : *opens book and reads it* "If you can't remember even that, maybe I'm just a small part of your world then.." she said with a sad tone

Z : "... I'm sorry.. I'll try to remember it, you should take a shower first Yusagi, I'll take a walk outside" I said as I open the door

the moment I closed the door and turn around I saw Orimura leaning againts the door with the plate "1025" in it, a wood sword pierced through that door multiple times , Orimura dodges all of it but then jumped on me

I : "are you trying to kill me? I'd really be dead if I didn't dodge those!" he said that while he's still above me

Z : "Oi ... I thought things are awkward between us Orimura.. but I didn't mean "this" type of awkwardness.."

I : "eh..?" he said while staring at my eyes

our silent was broken instantly by the screams of girls that just got out from their room after hearing Orimura's voice

Girls : "Kyaaahh! O-O-O-Orimura-kun is on top of Gleaks-kun !"

I : "eh.. err... I-It's not what it looks like!"

the following things are delusions inside the girls heads

_with a pink and sparkling background framed with red roses, a conversation of two well build males took place in the hall, with one male pinning the other_

_"I can't stand the way you're so cold and distant towards me Gleaks.. It made my heart aches so bad" said Ichika with a soothe voice while pinning Rozert againts the floor_

_"Wh-what are you doing Orimura?! I acted that way because I hate you of course!" said Rozert while looking away unable to look at Ichika_

_"is that really what you think Gleaks? then why aren't you resisting my embrace.. you could've just pushed me away" Ichika said while leaning closer into Rozert_

_" I am pushing you away.. you're just.. so persistent..." Rozert indeed tried to push Ichika back, but Ichika doesn't seem to budge_

_"You're not really tying to push me away.. I feel no resistance coming from you Gleaks.. its as if.. you're tying to ask me to try harder"_

_"That's not true at all.. with all of them watching us.. we can't .. we just can't .."_

_" So... If there's no one watching.. you would accept it..?"_

_" Of course not..."_

_Rozert seems to give up on resisting Ichika's embrace, Ichika noticing Rozert's actions Immediately leans In closer until their lips nearly joined together_

_" Close your eyes Gleaks.. that way you wont have to know that we're being watched.. and that I've stole your first kiss.." Ichika said as he halfway closed his eyes_

_" I-Idiot.. there's no way that I would look at something so shameless .. " Rozert said as he give up any signs of resisting and closes his eyes_

_and with that.. the lips of those two are getting.._

_Closer..._

_Closer..._

_and Finally..._

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

the delusion of the girls were broken by a scream coming from the direction of Orimura's room. There, a girl with a white hakama stood while aiming her wooden sword at the two boys, she seems flustered with a deeply shocked expression and a fixed gaze towards the two boys, she seem to be focused only to them at the moment, like the entire world couldn't distract her

H : Ichika ... just what do you think you're doing huh? she said with an angry tone, I can literally see flames of anger coming out from her

I : wa-wait Houki! I can explain, I can explain! Orimura said as he desperately tries to get her to listen to his words

H : You... You... You Shameless Bastard!

The white hakama dressed Ponytail girl swings her wooden sword at Orimura, hitting on top of his head which resulting his face came crushing down into mine, I immediately moves my head away but it was too late

_Chu._

an SFX was heard which leads to a golden moment of silence

at that moment I couldn't help but notice everyone's gaze at me .. there are variety of expressions that I can see at that moment.. there's girls who pointed at my face with their face flustered, there are ones who covers their face with their hands, and there are the ones who put both of their hands on their cheeks and looked at me while they blushed ... and then there's the white hakama girl who dropped her wooden sword and looked at my face with a look of disbelief , she fell to her knees as if the world has ended.

The silence ended when Orimura received a slap from Shinonono , she did that while she screamed and then followed by the other girls

on that day, an uproar occurred at the dormitory

and its also on that day that I thought to myself

'Oh, That was the first time a boy kissed my cheek, and it doesn't feel too bad' .

* * *

Z : LIKE HELL ! Oi Author! what are you thinking?! ending it with some line that sounded like it came straight from a girly manga!

FLI : erm... I'm having difficulties ending that scene.. and I thought you would sounded good as a "Receiver" ~

Z : THE FUCK ?! you made me sounded like I actually liked being dominated! and also that Homo Scene is deeply disturbing!

FLI : well.. you said it yourself right? in your past you're only do what you told... that means being dominated no? really? I thought of it as "Gay Gag"

Z : well for you! what if you're the one involved?! and why does it has to be a Homo scene ?! its not a yaoi manga is it?!

FLI : oh come on! its funny, I actually laughed a bit when I'm typing this..

Z : why.. why would you put a "GG" scene here? this story is supposedly about a harem!

FLI : YOU FOOL! that's why I put it in! two boys in an academy filled with girls?! wouldn't it be tense if the boys turned out to be a Homo?

Z : LIKE HELL ! it would made you lose readers with this crap inside it!

FLI : well, lets just ask them then, but if I get a positive feedbacks.. I'll put more "GG" scene ufufufu...

Z : and if you get a negative one you're going to drop this shit!

FLI : okay then, its settled~!

Z : okay you readers, would you like to see more "GG" scenes in IS : AS ?

FLI : for the sake of "GayGag" say Yes!

Z : for the sake of not turning this fic into a BL fic, say No!

FLI : pfftt... it wont turn into a BL fic .. I'll just insert "GG"'s everynow and then!

Z : It's still dangerous?! shouldn't this fanfiction be rated M for such things?!

FLI : well.. there's no sexual content.. so I think our rating's fine..

Z : If you say so..

FLI & Z : okay, here's the real continuation of the story~ by the way the scene from above ended after the uproar from the girls

Please Continue to enjoy IS : AS !

* * *

after the uproar from the girls and Houki Shinonono's rage exploded, Orimura ran away, and seeing the Flame like aura from Shinonono made me feel a bit uneasy I decided to follow Orimura's lead and ran away from her as well .. and as I feared Shinonono chased us while holding a wooden sword, I can literally feel a murderous intent coming from her, I ran with Orimura as fast as I can and after a few minutes we managed to lost her, maybe she gave up halfway.. but anyways, I don't think its a good idea to come back now.. with the girls just saw something like that.. and Shinonono is out pissed carrying a wooden sword and maybe Yusagi is probably still using the shower, girls took ages when they bathe right?

I looked beside me and Orimura seemed out of energy, he was bowing with his hands on his knee and taking deep breathes

Z : "For being Chifuyu Orimura's little brother.. you seem pretty worn out don't you think?" I said while having a smug look on my face

I : *pants* "its... just that... I've never been more scared of Houki more in my life.." he said while he's trying to catch his breath

Z : *laughs* "Yeah.. she's ... pretty scary .. I've never met any girl who would chase after guys while carrying a wooden sword"

I : "ahaha... you're right about that.. Houki's always like that.. and she also won a kendo tournament its all in the newspaper"

Z : " Is that so? I guess I see why she won then"

and after that small conversation there's a moment of awkward silence between us, its not because he just kissed my cheeks its probably because of what I said earlier this morning , I feel mad for lashing it out into him but I also can't help but to blame it on him.. Feelings are really a complicated thing

Z : "hey, Orimura.. you done catching your breath? " I said breaking the silence

I : "yeah, I'm all good now .. you think we can go back now? I would love a cold shower after all this exercise" he said while laughing a bit

Z : "Sure, lets head back to our rooms.. and luckly we're practically neighbors.. so we're headed the same way.. let's take our time getting there"

I : "oh, alright" he nodded in agreement

we walked our way to our rooms while having an awkward atmosphere around us, I decided I have to properly apologize for my uncalled attitude towards him and tell him the truth about the kidnapping and breaks the silence

Z : "hey.. Orimura,"

I : "hmn? what is it Gleaks?"

Z : "I'm sorry.. I shouldn't say those things about you, it was rude of me and we only just met today"

I : "its okay.. I always knew I was a burden to my sister, it just hit me bad when someone pointed it out.. not to mention it really made a huge impact towards someone.. that's why I'm sorry as well " he said with a smile on his face

Z : "is that so? you noticed? well, having a champion as an older sister can have some effects huh?"

I : "yeah, you got that right.. we're really in a similar harsh condition don't you think?

Z : "you got that right" I said while laughing along with Orimura

I : "what about you? do those things ever happened to you? "

I froze hearing Orimura's question remembering that it is Me and Yunia that made Orimura got kidnapped, it was because of our foolish politicians to ensure victory that he went through that.. so I stopped walking and gripped my own two hands

I : "hey.. what's wrong Gleaks? "

Z : "My sister made you got kidnapped"

I : "huh, what was that?"

Z : "the person who caused for you to be kidnapped is my sister Yunia"

I : "huh..? what are you saying?"

Z : "During the second Mondo Grosso Finals you were kidnapped and your sister came rushing to your aid right?"

I : "Yeah, she came to my rescue and abandoned the finals"

Z : "and what's the result of her actions?"

I : "she forfeited the finals which means that her opponent automatically ... " He said as he stop halfway, thinking it through

Z : "that's right, My sister were declared as the official champion of the second Mondo Grosso and thus she also received the title "Brunhilde" "

I : " ..."

Z : "like yourself I too am Fond of my sister and wanted to protect her, that's why I'm telling you this.." I said as I lowered my head along with my body

I : "eh..?"

Z : "I Apologize on behalf of my sister and all of the people of INA for our undignified actions, Orimura"

I : "i-its okay actually, you don't have to bow down like that.. in fact.. I would like to learn more details about it.. so I can explain it to Chifuyu-nee"

Z : "Is that so? you have my gratitude then" I said as I move my upper body up

I : "so.. why would the people from INA wants to win that much?"

Z : "Unlike Japan, INA's one of the "behind" countries who lacks resources, Diplomacy, technology and other things, My sister's victory in Mondo Grosso would bring INA good publicity to the world, It would also bring allegiance and cooperation requests from many countries since the IS that my sister use is developed by INA on their own, and our politicians wants to make sure the victory, and so.. out of my sister's will and knowledge you were kidnapped by the people that our higher ups ordered and asked your sister to forfeit the finals in exchange for your safety "

I : "I see, your country seems like its in a tight spot.. but I'm glad"

Z : "glad..? why?"

I : "because Chifuyu-nee's right. She said that " Yunia Gleaks is an Honorable woman, she wouldn't need dirty tricks and schemes to win, she's one of the few people that I respected, and will remain so" you see? "

Z : " ..." 'that Brunhilde.. trusted my sister that much? could've.. I've made the wrong the decision by disliking Ichika Orimura and Chifuyu Orimura?'

I : "that's why its alright.. and with your explanation.. I'm sure she would be happy that her thoughts were spot on! "

Z : "do you by any chance.. have a sister complex?" I said while I smirked

I : "wh-what are you saying!? of course not! " he denied while being flustered

Z : *laughs* "is that so...?"

and we exchanged words just like that and made it into our rooms it seems that the girls are already gone to their rooms

I : "wow, its hard to believe how quiet this place is now " he said while laughing a bit

Z : "sure, sure.. male kisser" I said with a smirk

I : "h-hey! that one didn't count at all!"

Z : "haha, of course not"

I : "well, I hope I can be good friends with you Rozert!" he said while offering me a handshake

Z : "... I'm sorry, but I couldn't be your friend just like that.. you see, I have mixed feelings about it, try to understand my situation a bit" I said while shoving his hand away

I : " oh... I see, well that's okay.. I'll look forward on the day those feelings are resolved then Gleaks"

Z : "well, you can call me Rozert, I don't really mind.. oh by the way.. you'll have a showdown with Cecilia Alcott next week to determine the class representative for your class right?"

I : "yeah.. she was pretty arrogant about herself and her country and I think I offended her Pride"

Z : "I see.. you do know she's a cadet representative of England right? she's going to be a tough opponent for you"

I : "well.. I'll just have to do my best I guess"

Z : "I see.. By the way I'm INA's Cadet Representative and also Class 1-2's Class Representative"

I : "S-Seriously?! "

Z : "yeah, think about it as a chance to prove to the world that you really are Chifuyu Orimura's little brother this way"

I : "I guess you're right.. and If I won againts Cecilia Alcott I'll get to fight you right?

Z : "that's right, so do your best during that match, I expect great results from it.. Orimura"

I : "alright then.. I'll see you later Rozert" he said as he opened the door to his room and entered it

I was having mixed feelings towards Orimura how I blame him for Brunhilde's withdrawal .. and How Fun he is to talk to everytime I recalled we were having a good talk.. but every single time I thought about his offer on being a "Friend" Yunia's sad and hollow face came rushing to my mind.. I just couldn't get my mind off it now.

with thoughts on my mind, I opened the door and saw Yusagi sitting on the right bed reading her thick book, while having a white Bunny patterned Pajama's on

Z : "you're done showering Yusagi? "

N : "mhm, the water feels great Rozert"

Z : "he? you called me by my name instead of the nickname"

N : "mhm, like I told you, until you can remember me I'll call you by your first name, and you call me by my families name"

Z : "I see, well.. alright then"

N : "by the way Rozert.. I heard a large commotion during the time I was showering, do you know what was the commotion about? there were lot of girls screaming"

Z : 'oh crap.. telling her that Orimura kissed me might be not a good idea..' "Uh..umm.. I don't know.. its probably a cockroach or something "

N : "is that so? well alright then" she said as she continue to read her book

Z : "what are you reading? you've been holding that book since class started" I said while unpacking my luggage, searching for a towel

N : "this? its a novel about a man who made wings made of candles and tried to fly.. to where the gods are.. the sky"

Z : "oh? you like those kind of stories? "

N : "Yes, since I'm from Greece after all, stories about God's, their servants and what not is a typical Greek literature and I'm quite fond of it"

Z : "a typical Greek girl who likes typical Greek literature.. what a typical Geek" I said making a joke

N : "you shouldn't tease a girl like that you know.. and that's really a horrible pun" she pouted while reading her book

Z : "is that so? I'm sorry then haha" I said while I grab my towel and headed to the shower while putting my black black necklace on a table nearby

- A Manly Guy Showering Scene - (I just can't bring myself to type how a guy take a bath and having thoughts in the bathroom.. I just can't -FLI- )

I came out from the shower feeling refreshed, and of course I already dressed inside seeing how I'm living with a girl now.. I have to think thrice before I do something

N : "Oh, you came out all dressed properly"

Z : "well of course.. are you hoping that I only wore a towel around me?"

N : "O-Of course not.. don't be silly" she said while covering her face with her thick book

Z : "don't be embarrassed I'm just teasing you a little bit" I said as I take my black necklace and put it around my neck

N : "that's not very boy-ish of you.. to have a necklace with you" she said while looking at my black necklace

Z : "I can't help it.. this is my IS after all"

N : "that's a manly way of hiding a power suit"

Z : "again.. its not up to me to decide.."

N : "oh well.. oh, Its already late could you turn off the lights Rozert? we should go to sleep, we have class tomorrow

Z : "yeah.. and if I'm late.. Mea-san would say unnecessary things again.. " I said as I flipped the switch off and lay down on my bed

N : "goodnight Rozert "

Z : "yeah, night."

and just like that, the long night seems to have ended.. or I wish it did, because I can't sleep.. not while having these thoughts on my head

I kept on thinking about Yunia and Ichika Orimura.. on how my feelings towards them .. how it conflicted, how it collide with each other

I gaze upon the black necklace that the self proclaimed genius, the most wanted person in the planet ... Tabane Shinonono gave to me and can't help but to wonder why she entrusted an advanced IS .. not to mention its a prototype of a 4th generation model.. why did she entrusted it to me?

I just kept on gazing it over and over with the same thoughts crossed my mind repeatedly, its either about Being Ichika Orimura's Friend, Protecting Yunia's Happiness or why the inventor of the IS gave me "Black Tyrant"

I eventually tire myself from thinking all of those things, and I managed to end the long night, buried in my restless thoughts

* * *

and that's it folks, oh again I'm deeply sorry for the long update

well its because I was planning on publishing this Chapter alongside of the Cover and Character Illustrations of this fanfic that my friend is working on!

yes, it will have a personally drawn cover and characters, I'm so grateful and happy for her support and I deeply appreciate it!

its just that she's a bit busy and she still haven't finished either.. that's why I decided that I should Publish the stories first and Illustrations and stuff can come later~

chapter 7 will have Nue Yusagi's IS revealed! look forward to it!

thanks for supporting and reading my work.. and I know you're probably sick of reading this buuuuuut~

I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I do when I'm writing it! ( I really do!)

-FLI-


	7. Chapter 7 He Remembers!

**ah finally! chapter 7 is completed, phew I'm deeply sorry about the long update (again)**

**a couple of things are happening in my life and it needed my 100% attention on, so yeah**

**oh and good news~! character sketch is finally here! i wanted to paste the link here.. but the link ALWAYS ended up incomplete**

**and i also wanted to do the HTML thing.. but the picture goes missing EVERY SINGLE TIME and its driving me nuts**

**so the character sketches is on my Profile, be sure to check it out!**

**the cover and Illustrations might take a while, since my friend is pretty busy, so I guess we'll have to wait ~**

**oh P.S there are things I'm not really sure about.. If I get it wrong please do tell me. (Houki's name, Cecilia's name, etc )**

**I hope I acted the characters right.. **

**and thanks for all of your support and advices, since there's the tag "Ichika" here its been adviced to me that I do multiple POV's and so.. I did**

**I hope you'll continue to support me and IS : AS !**

**-Reminders-**

**Z: Rozert Gleaks**

**N: Nue Yusagi**

**M: Mea Wolden**

**I: Ichika Orimura**

**H: Houki Shinonono**

**Cc: Cecilia Alcott**

**Cf: Orimura Chifuyu**

**Ym: Yamada Maya**

* * *

I can feel the sun's light penetrating through the windows, it seems that it was already morning.. feeling tired, I decided to ignore nature's greetings and bury my head on my pillow, but it seems nature insisted for me to wake up and decided to send chirping birds to wake me up

_chirp chirp chirp_

a slow paced bird chirps came greeting me from my window, 'damn birds, shut up I've had enough troubles already just let me doze off' I thought to myself while trying to get comfortable on my bed

_chirp chirp chirpchirp !_

a faster and louder chirps came at me, 'is this your way of annoying me fate? I can't even get any decent sleep anymore, I'll wake up when I'm ready damnit' I said as I struggled againts the noise "mngh.. 10 more shitty minutes please.." I mumbled as I rotate my body restlessly

_chirpchirpchirpchirpchirp!_

an ever faster chirps came at me, and it sounded close to me, It annoyed me like hell and I decided to knock those bastards out from outside So I woke up and jumped off bed... or I think I did, when I jumped My face hits something and I fell off my bed

**Thud!**

Z: "Yeouch! since when did I have a wall above me!? It wasn't there yesterday!" I yelled the obvious , since I was pissed off

N: "oh good, you finally woke up.. do you always sleep like that?" a familiar voice greeted me

Z: "not always of course.. I just wanted some peace and quiet for a little longer.." I said as I rub my face "what is your problem yusagi? "

N: "Oh Jolly, you noticed me.. get up, we have class soon.. and show some delicacy Rozert.. you are sharing a room with a girl after all "

Z: "yeah sure.. hold on, let me throw a shoe or something to the birds that ruined my morning"

N: "birds? what birds? there's none out there"

Z: "I heard chirps though, really annoying ones.."

after I said that Yusagi puts her hands on her mouth, she then shakes her wrists repeatedly and made the exact same noise that annoyed the hell out of me

Z: "YOU HAVE BIRDS ?!" I don't know why I said that , its still early in the morning and my brain probably haven't kick in yet

N: "No you moron, I can imitate birds.. and in what universe does bird chirps goes _chirpchirpchirpchirp_" she said as she shakes her wrist around

Z: "oh right... can't you wake me up with a normal way yusagi..?"

N: "well I did get the urge on slapping your face with this.. but then somehow it worked without me actually doing it" she said as she picks up a thick book on the floor nearby

Z: "the hell? why'd ya do that.. my face hurts ya know.."

N: "well, I was annoyed since you don't respond the way I wanted from my bird chirps.. so well, you annoyed me"

Z: "THATS MY LINE DAMNIT!"

and well, that's how my first morning on IS academy is like.. waking up to "Bird Chirps" , getting slapped by a book, and got annoyed as hell for the first time.. 'I should've stayed at home and let people Inject me with stuff' I thought to myself as I took a shower and dress myself up

"you shouldn't keep a lady waiting you know" she said as she turns a few pages of her book

"yeah yeah, instead of nagging me you can always went ahead or something.." I said as I pull my hood over my head and opens the door

"well.. we're roommates now.. and since we haven't talked any schedule or details what so ever.. we should stick close to each other" she said with a hint of shyness on her face

"well alright.. I don't think its a good idea for you to be walking with me though.. I'm IS academy's hot topic nowdays..in more ways than one" I said as I remembered a little of what happened yesterday"

"Its fine, lets just go to class already.." she said as she closes her book and walks towards me

"you can be so demanding sometime.. its a troublesome trait you know that.. " I said as I closed and lock the door and walks alongside Yusagi to the classroom

on our way there I could literally feel a chilly gaze on my back, as if I'm being watched from every corner, well I expected that.. that's why I walked with my hood up of course

we met Orimura and Shinonono who were on their own in front of class 1-1 , they seem to be here early as well, Orimura noticed me and he waved his hand and greeted me.. followed by an intense gaze from Shinonono of course..

I: "Hey Gleaks, good morning to you" Orimura said with a cheery tone and a smile

Z: "yeah, morning to you too"

I: "why are you covering your face ? did something happened?" he ask with an innocent face like he got nothing to do with it

Z: "oh, nothing happened.. this is fashion" I said sarcastically 'this is your fault damnit.. are you just that dense or just asking for a kick in the nuts?'

I: "oh really? well you don't seem to be a fashionable person, I never would've guessed!" he said while laughing a bit

Z: "yeah.. sure, you don't seem bad yourself orimura"

H: "well aren't you two suddenly getting along so well hmn... " Shinonono said while she crossed her arms "Is your male bonding time starting again?"

N: "I wonder about that too... why are you two suddenly talking to each other?"

noticing how I don't like where the conversation is going, I decided to avoid anything that'll lead to the discussion of last night's incident

Z: "that doesn't really matter.. ah, by the way this is my roommate"

N: "My name is Nue Yusagi, I'm Rozert's roommate and also his First friend." she said while pushing her point towards orimura

I: "oh, glad to meet you.. its weird that they decided to choose girls as our roommates instead of we being roommates right?"

shinonono seems agitated from hearing orimura's words and so, she crosses her arms again

H: "really? how is it weird? are you saying that being roommates with me is troublesome? that you'd rather be with some stranger rather than with me?"

I: "ehh.. no I didn't say anything like that don't I houki.. but you gotta admit that logically.. a young boy's roommate should be another boy.."

H: "well.. that's true.. but still..." shinonono said as she glared at me

noticing how troublesome shinonono is I decided to just pat orimura's shoulder and whispered something

_good luck_

those were my last words towards orimura as I walked away with Yusagi, I looked back and saw Orimura got bombarded by questions, I feel bad for him but well, that's not my problem isn't it? I got a bird chirping geek instead.. speaking of the bird chirping geek, she pulled my hood of my head

Z: "hmn? why did you do that?"

N: "well.. you seem to have fun talking with orimura.. you seem to forget that I'm there too"

noticing her sad tone, I actually felt bad about not talking to her during my conversation with orimura, so I thought of things I could say to cheer her up

Z: "well, I rarely cross paths with orimura, that's why.. and I didn't forget you though yusagi"

N: "really..? you still don't remember how I am your childhood friend though.." yusagi said with an even sadder tone I felt like stepping on a landmine

Z: "well..that's different, I didn't talk to you because.. we'd have all the time we need to talk since we're roommates and classmates afterall, not to mention we sit next to each other as well." I said as I slide our classroom's door open

N: "that's right.. hehe, I suppose that's true" yusagi smiled and she seems brighter than earlier.. as she enters the classroom

'so all girls are a bit simple actually, once you get the hang of it' I thought to myself as I walks in as well

me and Yusagi chatted while waiting for the bell to ring, its a good thing Yusagi dragged my ass out of bed, If I just got out of bed now... I would've been questioned to death by those girls who were around the dorm corridors, but well at least here in the classroom all they do is stare and gossip around, girls will be girls even if they're in a special academy I guess

-Ichika's Side-

Gleaks suddenly leans in and whispered "Good Luck" to me, I have no idea what it he means by that.. well, my thoughts were cut short by Houki's voice

H: "wh-why..."

I: "huh? "

H: "are you two.. are that close to do that everyday..?"

I: "hee..? do what?"

H: "k-k-kiss.."

I was surprised at Houki's choice of words, I deny that of course, Houki's been acting strangely ever since I accidentally kissed Gleaks on the cheeks yesterday and it was her fault too!

I: "wh-what are you saying? of course not!" I said while making a cross with my arms

H: " so you're not... "

The Following Things Is What Houki is talking about

_In the morning when no one has yet to arrive at the empty classroom, two males were found talking really closely to each other_

_"I won't forgive you from humiliating me like that yesterday Orimura.. just who do you think you are huh? acting all high and mighty like that " the male said while he pins the other male againts a wall_

"_I didn't intend to... its just that.. I couldn't take it anymore!" the other male said as he leans on the wall_

_"that's why.. you decided to jump on me..? you're so helpless .. "_

_"I'm sorry.. I couldn't help it.."_

_"well.. I guess I'll just have to calm you every now and then..." the braided male leans In closer_

_"h -huh...?"_

**"NO, ITS NOT LIKE THAT "** I said while moving my face left and right

H: *gasps* "th-then... you're the one .. violating him..?" Houki asked with a flustered face

I: "No... now you're just saying ridiculous things Houki.." I said as I put the my right palm on my forehead while sighing a bit

H: "c-could it possibly be... you two.. are ravaging each other...?"

I: "for the love of god, drop that Idea already!"

well, Houki didn't end it at first.. she said she really wanted to make sure I'm not doing anything to Gleaks... or the other way around.. it took me all the time till the ball rings to convince Houki that I'm not gay and so is Gleaks... I hope

Cf: "okay, sit down people, to your seats immediately!" chifuyu-nee said as she slides the classroom door open in the same time as the bell rings

chifuyu-nee ... errr I mean Orimura-sensei is my homeroom teacher in class 1-1 here, she's strict and punctual.. the girls around me loves her despite her chill and silent cool demeanor, she give off impressive vibes that I couldn't match.. that reminds me Gleaks older sister won the second Mondo Grosso because she forfeited it right? I wonder what chifuyu-nee's thoughts on that...

my thoughts ended with chifuyu-nee hitting my head with a thick book

I: "ouch!" I said while I put both of my hands on my head

Cf: "don't daydream in class Orimura, did you hear what I just say?" chifuyu-nee asked me while crossing her arms

I: "eh.. ermm... what was it again..?"

Cf: *sighs* "pay more attention Orimura, you'd get left behind at this rate"

I: "Y-Yes Orimura-sensei..."

Cf: "as I were saying, we'd be spectators for class 1-2's Mock Battle, they're holding a practice match between Rozert Gleaks and Nue Yusagi"

Cc: 'the other male.. is a cadet representative too if I'm not mistaken.. this is a battle that is worth my presence!'

H: 'Rozert Gleaks.. and... Nue Yusagi...? they're the one's from this morning right..? I can't help to feel that they resemble me and Ichika in a way..'

I: 'Rozert Gleaks.. rumors has it that he's a level S IS pilot.. that's the same as Chifuyu-nee! watching him might help me learn a thing or two '

Cf: "well, that's all, now get moving , we should be there before the match starts, the more you see, the more you'll learn"

Ym: "well okay then class, let's go to the stadium, it will be a good learning opportunity for all of you!"

-Rozert's Side-

Z: "a practice battle..? isn't it a little too early for that Mea-san?"

M: "in a way, yes.. but I think it'll be a good idea to let the others learn faster, besides.. all of this studying bores you right~?

Z: "well you got a point there, I already learned about the IS beforehand in the Red Line"

M: "yes, and I think Yusagi-chan would make a good challenging opponent for you~"

N: "why the sudden decision? we couldn't prepare first before hand.."

M: "ah, but I already prepare everything though, from cameras to projectors so everyone in the stadium can see as if they're standing beside you~ "

N: "thats... quite an impressive feat Mea-san..."

Z: "don't compliment her, it'll just makes her try harder than she already did.."

M: "d'aaawww you're worried about me Zest-kun ~? thank you~" she said with a gentle smile on her face

Z: "well, I'll head ahead to change meet me there" I said rushing out of the classroom

M: "my, my, hiding his embarrassment like that.. he's so cute"

N: "I don't feel like fighting Rozert though.. do I really have to do this?"

M: "mhm, of course and I'll tell you a reason why you should!

N: " and that is..?"

well, I didn't hear the rest of their chat and head to the stadium's changing room and I found a locker with the words "R G" printed on it, that's mine ~

so, I changed and went outside.. I noticed there's people there.. well Mea-san did say something about spectators.. my guess is people from the other classes are here too.. I walked to the middle of the wide field and started to do some stretching

-Ichika's Side-

the girls screams are too loud, Its like he's a celebrity or something.. well.. I guess we are a celebrity in a way.. but looking at him made me think about why he dislikes me that much..we talked and it was quite fun, I guess I'd better not push it.. everyone has their own pace after all.. but he's the only male besides me.. I could ask him to teach me the IS ..

H: "what are you thinking so hard on Ichika? "

I: "oh, Houki.. well, I wanted to ask Gleaks to teach me.. but well, our relationship is a bit hard to explain"

H: "y-yo-you mean.. you're really.. -"

I: "no... drop that Idea, its just that its a bit hard to talk to him.. since he's the little brother of Yunia Gleaks..and he seems to dislike me a lot.."

H: "Yunia Gleaks.. you mean.. the current "Brunhilde" ?"

I nodded and gaze upwards, I can relate on wanting to protect an Older Sister.. the fact that he dislikes me maybe because her sister was deeply hurt because of chifuyu-nee's withdrawal.. I guess I should just leave him be for now..

I: "since Gleaks is out of the option.. that means you're the only one left Houki, please teach me about the IS!" I clapped both of my hands as I pleaded her

H: "so I'm a second choice..? why didn't you thought about me first rather than him? Houki said with an angry tone"

I: "w-well.. a guy's more comfortable with another guy right..?"

H: "but I'm your childhood friend, you should have thought about me first"

I: "so its out of the question...? I'd have to find anot-"

H: "I didn't say no did I? It can't be helped I suppose.. leave some time open after school and meet me at the kendo dojo afterwards"

I: "thanks a lot Houki, you're a life saver!" I grabbed both of Houki's hands and smiled out of joy

H: " Y-You should be! expect a really hard training with me" Houki's cheeks turns red a little

sitting not too far from Ichika and Houki, is England's Cadet Representative Cecilia Alcott gazing through the glass, towards the stretching male on the field

Cc: 'he doesn't look anything special..according to the information Chelsea gave me.. she said that "Rozert Gleaks" undergo two years of intense training before coming here.. if the information is for real then.. I wonder what kind of Intense training did he went through.. well, it has to be something extraordinary if its going to be worth spending my time and attention on.. compared to that undignified man.. he's far more stronger than him.. I should observe this carefully..'

-Rozert's Side-

Z: "Okay, that's enough stretches I suppose, where the hell is Yusagi? "

my thoughts were answered, and Yusagi came from the changing room with a glare towards.. I have a bad feeling about this..

N: "You bastard"

Z: "eh... what?"

N: "do you hate me or something...?"

Z: "No...?"

suddenly the projectors got turned on, and everyone could see and hear up close on our conversation..and there was a familiar voice echoing through the stadium

M: "Hello, dear students ~ its class 1-2's home teacher Mea Wolden speaking, I would like to announce that the mock battle will began shortly.. but before that.. I would like to announce.. Congratulations! to Rozert Gleaks and Ichika Orimura for their first kiss yesterday! "

I: "e-ehh...?"

Z: 'THAT BITCH ! '

H: "..."

Cc: "wh-what...?"

**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT?!**

the whole stadium shouted in a perfect symphony

N: "you forgot about your childhood friend... and then you go around kissing someone..? you told me its a walk outside.. but its to kiss someone..?"

Z: "h-hold on, let me explain Yusagi.. "

N: "Silence. If you have anything to say to me.. say it after You win"

Z: 'looks like I don't have a choice... damn, she fell into Mea-san's schemes again.. She'd do anything to get valuable data's..'

the stadium went silent all of a sudden, Yusagi raises her left arm, with all eyes watching her she pulls her left arm towards her chest and swings it to her left side

N: My IS is Greece's masterpiece.. its the embodiment of Greece itself, prepare yourself Rozert .. Come, Olympus!

after she shouted "Olympus" she was engulfed by a radiant white ray of light , the light slowly fades and she was wearing an IS

Her IS is white with a hint of gray mixed together, as if her IS was meant to resemble the God's of Greece , there's a Long barrel on her left shoulder, and she seems to be holding two guns, with beam blades on the end of the guns, on the right side of her back, there seens to be a thick gray metal plates attached to it

N: "come Rozert.. use your IS and fight me!, the god's that resides in Olympus will punish you" Yusagi said while pointing her left fun at me

Z: "since its all come to this.. I guess I really don't have a choice now do I.. Yusagi?"

I jumped backwards a bit, took a deep breath to calm my mind

Z: "Black Tyrant, Activate"

as soon as I said those words, my body were attached to Black Tyrant, its been a while since I used this IS , but now's the time to make those two years on Red Line to use. I pulled "Ultima" and "Omega" and crosses them in front of my chest

N: "your IS.. Is all black, the complete opposite of mine.. the color of Sin"

Z: "and yours are white.. like a shirt that just got washed in the laundry"

N: "you! enough talk!"

hearing my absurd response Yusagi dashed Immediately towards me, the blades on her Guns clashed with Ultima and Omega and I was pushed back

-Ichika's Side-

M: "Oh~! Yusagi-chan made the first move and she's pushing Gleaks with pure strength alone!" 'I can't wait to examine Black Tyrant's data after this.. ufufu... just thinking about it made me so excited.. I also need the data on Yusagi-chan's "Olympus" as well.. those equipment are top-notch .. Just how far did the european IS advance to..? I need all the data's I can get in order to complete.. Red Fang ...'

I: "Black Tyrant... that's Gleak's Personal IS ?"

H: "yes.. I believe so, rumors has it that he's a level S IS pilot... that means he's the best at the moment.."

I: "the best..? ranks..? there are ranks here..? "

H: "of course, I don't know how its graded though.. it doesn't really matter anyways.."

I: "Cecilia Alcott is an "A" right..? boy that's comforting.. oh, what's yours Houki?"

H: "... a C.. got a problem with that?"

I: "n-no of course not.. ahaha..."

Cc: "getting pushed back by Yusagi-san ... she's an A just like me, maybe he's not that special after all.. so Rozert Gleaks, show me what an "S" can do."

-Rozert's Side-

Z: 'tsk, she's not half bad.. she IS a cadet representative after all.. '

I land my foot on the ground and stopped Yusagi from pushing me, I shoved her away and flew upwards

N: "you can't run from "Hades" that easily Gleaks !"

she raises and aimed both of her guns at me and fires a beam projectile that splits into seven smaller projectiles, so there's a total of fourteen beam projectile headed towards me

Z: 'a shotgun?! tsk!' I guarded and deflected some of the projectiles with Ultima and Omega, but they're too many and some of them hits me

N: "this "Hades" will hit you, no matter how you evade it or how you try to block it.. you can never block or defend againts all of it"

Z: "well.. that's certainly a neat gun.. I'll just have to go close on you then!" I charged towards yusagi then suddenly the plates on her back flew and blocks both of my blades

Z: "wh-what? "

N: "those kind of attacks wont work on Olympus.. these shield of "Athena" will guard me againts any attack.. and leads you wide open.. like this..

she raises her right gun and shot me directly in the stomach, the shockwave from that close shot threw me upwards, I stopped in midair to avoid any more damage

Z: "g-gah.. that's really dirty Yusagi..-" before I finished my sentence, she was already behind me, she kicked me down and shot 4 shots at me, I can't do anything but guard againts ,the blast was so wide, there's smoke from the wide shot that rains down on me

-Ichika's Side-

M: "Oh wow, it turns out to be a one sided battle! is this it for Rozert Gleaks?! "

I: " yusagi is really strong.."

H: "y-yeah... this is the first time I've seen her fight.."

Cc: 'my my.. that Gleaks man is maybe just all talk..on the other hand.. Nue Yusagi.. she's an opponent to be reckoned with..'

-Rozert's Side-

Z: "she really didn't held back huh..? even with the IS's shield it still hurts.. what's more is Yusagi's IS.. it seems to be an All-Rounder type.. but she's to be relying on her guns a lot.. that's why.. I have to engage her In close combat, her only choice of weapon is "Hades" and "Athena" .. I don't even want to find out what the Huge gun on her left shoulder is for... I looked at my remaining energy.. and it doesn't help at all.. 'only 150 left..? damnit, that last hit really got me on a huge disadvantage..'

before I finished my thoughts Yusagi spotted me and rains down another fire of projectiles, 'I really have to end this quickly!'

N: "and this will end you, Zeus's Lightning will deliver the final blow..I would like to finish things quickly rozert.. Let Judgement be passed on you!"

the long cannon on her left shoulder seperates into two pieces , the top one generates some sort of electricity while the bottom one receives it, and it turned to be some kind of electricity generator

I threw away Ultima and flew upwards, I dashed at her while shooting her with my left hand, but its no use since "Athena" blocked it

N: "100% charged!, Zeus's Lightning while be the end of you Rozert!"

the cannon on her left shoulder shines and fires a concentrated beam towards me, I dodged it while dashing towards Yusagi and was about to slash her with "Omega" but then her beam bounces towards me from behind, and I barely dodged it since it scratches the plates on my left leg

Z: "gah!" I flew backwards to avoid anymore surprises and looked at the direction where the beams bounces and saw one of "Athena's" plate there

N: "have you heard on how Medusa was slayed? she looked on her reflection the shield that the hero receives from Athena and turned into stone because of that.."

the beam from "Zeus" kept on bouncing, It seems that "Athena" could reflect beams and blocks normal bullets, its one annoying defense type bits then

I laughed

N: "what's funny? you giving up already?"

Z: "phew.. nah, its just been a while since I felt so alive, you threw many surprises at me and managed to corner me like this.. but I'm going to win Yusagi" I said while pointing "Omega" at her

N: "you'll win..? and how are you going to pull that off?"

Z: "there's three reasons why you'll lose.. the first one is.. "

I dashed towards Yusagi in a straight line while shooting her with the beam launchers from my left hand

N: "didn't you learn anything Rozert? those wont work againts me!" she uses "Athena" to reflect by beams

Z: "yep, that's the first.. your defenses depends too much on "Athena" and which leads for you to have many openings beneath "Athena" .. and the second is..

I fire beams from both of my leg launchers, which leads to a instant boost on my speed and on an instant I was behind yusagi and blast her down with my left hand "the second one is.. you're so predictable, I can guess what move will you take!" I fire beams from my legs again and dive downwards towards Yusagi and she grinned

N: "is that so? is it not because I want you to predict my moves?"

the beam that "Athena" bounced came from behind me , It seems yusagi already expected me to blast her down, so she could create a distance between her and me, she also fires both of her "Hades" at me, so I'm cornered from above and below.. she seems to be creating a wall for me to breach in.. well, in the two years Yunia Taught me.. is when you don't know where to go.. just charge forward towards your enemy with all your might.. and that's exactly what I plan on to do! I increased the output of the beams from my legs to 300% and move even faster towards Yusagi while getting hit by a few of her projectiles , I managed to catch up to her and shove her guns away from her, and raised "Omega" while I kept on pushing her towards the ground

N: "you- wh-what are you doing? you're planning on ending this with a draw?!"

Z: "of course not... I told you I'm going to win!"

we crashed down to the ground, and the beam follows in two seconds after which makes the field to be covered by dusts and smokes

-Ichika's Side-

M: "what a shocking flurry of all out attack by Rozert Gleaks, who won?! "

I: "woah.. "

H: " ..."

Cc: 'to be able to breakthrough Yusagi-san's Defense's like that.. Rozert Gleaks.. I'll remember that name'

M: "just what happened when they crashed?! here's the video~!"

the video of Gleaks and Yusagi crashing down to the ground appeared, after that 6 bits came out from his thighs and acts as a shied behind him, blocking the beam so it doesn't hit him

I: "amazing.. and to thought he had remote weapons from the start.. why didn't he use it ..?"

Gleaks voice were heard all over the stadium

Z: " and the third reason why I beat you.. is that I didn't show my weapons so early.. I save it as a trump card, the element of surprise is the best weapon of all."

M: "amazing! Rozert Gleaks Wins the match!"

cheers were heard from all over stadium, there's some loud squeals as well, that reminds me I couldn't find Chifuyu-nee around though.. where is she?

a voice echoes through the stadium once again

Cf: "Class 1-2's Instructor Mea Wolden... just what do you think you're doing with academy's property..?"

M: "eh.. ch-ch-chifuyu-sempai.. w-well I erm.. i thought It would make things interesting.. that's all.. "

Cf: "Is that so..? well.. you don't mind talking with me for a moment would you? " *cracks hand*

M: "N-NOOOOOOOO!"

and the sound was terminated.. Chifuyu-nee... Impressive in more ways than one

-Rozert's Side-

Z: " *pants* you're a.. tough opponent .. Yusagi.."

Yusagi is still lying on the ground, with her arms spread wide open, looking through the sky

N: "I.. Lost... you beat me Rozert.."

Z: "yeah.. looks like I did.. now about our little deal "

N: " huh..?"

after that I explained on how the events of yesterday night happened

N: "So.. its like that..? just an accident?"

Z: "that's what I've been trying to tell you.. "

N: "ahaha.. so its like that huh.."

Z: "here.. c'mon..

I offered her a piggyback ride to carry her, since she can't move at all

N: "a-are you crazy?! I-I'm not going to be carried by you"

Z: "is that so? the winner can always tells the loser what to do though"

hearing that yusagi hesitantly climbed to my back and hold my shoulders

N: "I-If you touch anywhere funny I'll make sure Hades burns you in the underworld!"

Z: "yeah yeah, Geeky Girl"

a moment of silence came between us, well I guess she's just too tired to speak

N: "I'm sorry Rozert..for acting so childishly and caused you problems"

Z: "don't worry about it, besides.. I get it why you're angry"

N: "eh..?"

Z: "the first kiss thing right? , well that wasn't my first kiss actually.. so It's because of Orimura's kiss right? "

N: "haah..?"

Z: "well yeah, I actually got kissed on the cheeks by a girl on elementary school, I couldn't recall what's her name though..haha"

hearing that sentence Yusagi embraced my neck and buries her face on my back

N: ' He remembers... He remembers me! I can't believe he did.. I'm so happy..'

Z: "what's wrong Yusagi..? you're too tired?"

N: "nothing's wrong... Zest."

Z: "*sighs* well alright, don't held on me too tightly though.. its kinda hard to walk"

N: "Just deal with it.. ehehe"

and so I carried her and we leave the field with Yusagi embracing me with all her might, and she seems to be In a good mood all of a sudden

I wonder what goes through that head of hers

* * *

**and that's the 7th chapter , Phew**

**I don't know how long will it take for chapter 8, but I can guarantee that there WILL be a chapter 8!**

**personally I really like Nue Yusagi's IS , Olympus is the name of where the god's of greek lives right..? (I hope I got that right lmao)**

**as for the details, I'll not reveal anything for now , since there'll be surprises every now and then**

**as for Black Tyrant, I think the IS is pretty strong enough.. so I don't think any upgrades is necessary don't you think? and besides Rozert's capabilities made BT a far more strong opponent! that's what I think at least *laughs***

**well that's enough from me**

**I hope you'll continue to enjoy my work, just much as I do when I'm writing it! (I really do! )**

**please continue to support IS : AS ! **

**Thanks!**

**-FLI-**


	8. Chapter 8 Changes

Chapter 8! woohoo~

ah yes, and thank you for those who supported me and IS : AS once again I'd like to personally thank all of you for that!

and this Fic has been viewed 1000 times! I don't know if that's a big deal or not .. but for me its really great! I've got this sense of achievement and happiness that I got from you readers, thank you, thank you!

and I have this thing called SSS (Supporter's Special Service) going on, In which I PM'ed those who favorited , reviewed , followed IS about Illustration updates the moment I upload them (oh yay!) so its not too late for you to join!

and for those who already supported but only got 1 mail and wondered why I didn't send anymore.. its because I thought that you don't want the SSS hence why you not reply to the SSS right?

so I only gave SSS update for those who replied the first SSS mail! and all new supporters will be mailed with the latest SSS update, and if replied, will be given updates in the future

oh and there's a couple of new Illustrations on my profile! it includes chapter 6's "GG" scene! be sure to check it out!

please continue to support and enjoy my work!

-FLI-

**Reminders :**

**Z : Rozert Gleaks**

**N : Nue Yusagi**

**K : Kaoruko Mayuzumi**

* * *

It was In a really early morning, here In room 1030 a certain male is in deep thought

_hmnm..._

the male was holding his chin with his left hand, his black eyes were wide open, as his gaze was set towards his roommate who is sleeping blissfully across him, his upper body was leaned towards the chair he was sitting on, while his legs are crosses againts each other, his mind was filled with thoughts and questions about his roommate's sudden change In behavior

_when we first met here... she was more quiet ... and always had a straight face... but now.._

that's right. The male was confused on what triggered Nue Yusagi, his roommate's sudden change , It's not that he didn't like the new Nue Yusagi , he just questions on how people can change so easily, maybe he wants to change too ? but first he's still curious about Yusagi and decided to search for answers .. perhaps the answer lies within his memories, or so he thought ..

_come to think of it.. when did this started .. ?_

and now, the male took a sip of the coffee he had beside him, with a plain while shirt and black shorts, wearing comfy bunny slippers that his sister tricked him into carrying instead of his own normal slippers he began recalling on what happened after his Mock Battle with Nue Yusagi ...

**-Flashback Starts-**

In the locker room after Rozert carried Yusagi from the field in his back, the male and female are now talking to each other, with the female seems more happy even though she lost , and the male seems troubled even though he won, Rozert was still holding Nue's entire weight in both of his arms, his body is filled with sweat and the body's aroma is all around him, Nue doesn't seem to mind.. In fact she seems to be enjoying herself as she embraced Rozert from behind with both of her arms, her head resting into his neck while her face is a bit red with a smile on it, her eyes were closed probably due to exhaustion

Z :"hey.. geeky girl.. how long are you going to cling to my back... we've been here for like... fifteen minutes already... its getting a bit tiring.."

N :"oh.. I didn't notice.."

Z :"you didn't notice...? did you like... doze off for a while..?"

N :"of course not! how can you imply such a thing?"

Z :"well... your drool seems like a valid proof right?"

N :"huh..?"

Nue wipes her lips with the palm of her right hand to see if Rozert's words were true, an Indeed they were.. she Immediately jumps away from Rozert's back when she found some of her saliva on her palm, her face was redder instantly, but it seems she jumped a bit too far and she tripped and fell down

N :"awawa.. aahh!"

**Thud!**

Yusagi's face landed on the ground first, followed by the rest of her body

N :"uuuu...eeeeee" Yusagi said with teary eyes

Z :"hey... are you alright Yusagi..?"

N :"mmm... yeah..."

Yusagi look upwards towards me and she look backwards again, she also turns her face left and right to look her surroundings, she spread her arms and began feeling her surroundings, its like she suddenly loses her sight

Z :"umm... Yusagi..?"

N :"wh-what is it..?"

Feeling a little tired and slightly annoyed cause she drooled on me... and made me stand there carrying her for fifteen minutes, I feel the need, no.. I feel the desire to tease her to be a must now.

Z :"just what are you doing?" I asked knowing the obvious answer

N :"uhm... I-I'm .. just a little dizzy"

Z :"Is that so..? well I'm feeling a little out of steam as well... So I'm taking off okay?"

N :"w-wait... Zest..!"

Ignoring Yusagi's call, I jumped to my left, and hid behind the side of the locker while stomping my legs loudly on purpose to fool Yusagi Into thinking that I really left, and like I planned, Yusagi seems to believe that I ditched her

Yusagi tried to catch me but stumbles down Instantly when she tried to stand up again, she did manage to stand up and ended up running towards a wall ... It was clearly a sight to see .. and her blue eyes is tearing up like she wants to cry , I was enjoying it at first , now I just feel bad

Yusagi seems to be giving up on her attempt to catch up with me and she seems to be rubbing the floor with her arms with an annoyed look on her face, I'm starting to think I did a little overboard and went too far with this, so I walked to her and pat her shoulders

Z :"okay , okay that's enough entertainment for me"

N :"Z-Zest.. you've been here all the time?"

Z :"course I have, you never would've thought I'd be clueless enough to notice that you can't see very well right now?"

N :"I-I don't know what you're talking about.."

Z :"Cut that acting, even a dense airheaded oaf would see through that "

*a fading Image of Ichika Orimura passes by with the words "No, I will not notice that, and I will ask dumb questions till she's irritated enough to tell me about it " below them*

Z :"so, you're wearing contacts or something?"

N :"yes... I didn't want you to know.. cause It's a bit embarrassing"

Z :"I doubt that could hold a candle againts you running towards a wall, fell over and go all "Oh Athena, why thou has put a solid barrier ahead of my tracks and made me collide againts it" right ? you're really nerdy aren't you? "

Yusagi's face got redder the Instant I said that sentence, It was quite good to look at, she lifts her hands and puts it againts her face covering the entire Image of her face from my sight I couldn't help but to smile at such a good reaction

N :"th-that has got nothing to do with this... a-a-anyways! help me look for my contacts!"

Z :"haha.. alright alright, you don't have to yell at me Yusagi"

and so I helped Yusagi looking for her contacts, I rubbed the floor with my hands, but that wasn't enough for Yusagi .. she took the word "search thoroughly" literally, she even asked me to rub the gap between floors with my thumb, the changing room had many floors for god sake.. so.. unwillingly, I rubbed my thumb againts the gap between floors, while I rub the floors with the palm of my hand .. after fifteen minutes of searching, there was no light at the end of the tunnel.. it was all In vain, we didn't got to find Yusagi's contacts

N :"this is all your fault you know.."

Z :"eh.. why?"

N :"since you woke me up.."

Z :"so you did sleep on me..."

N :"well... yeah... and you shouldn't wake a lady when she's sleeping you know"

Z :"oh, and why is that..?"

N :"because I'm very tired, and your attitude annoys me"

Z :"THAT'S MY LINE DAMNIT!"

N :"well.. since its your fault... take responsibility Zest.."

Z :"right right... give me your hand then"

N :"eh..?"

Z :"Since you can't see very well.. I'll be your eyes for a while"

Yusagi's expression changed, from an annoyed pout into a flustered little smile, she raises her left hand, and I grab it with my right hand and squeezes it gently, as I was walking through the door, the door slammed open on me followed with a sudden ray of short bright light, my eyes were shocked by the light.. I let go of Yusagi's hand and covers my face with both of my hands, after I wipe my eyes and had my eyesight returned I noticed an unfamiliar figure infront of me

K :"ohhh.. this is a huge scoop Indeed!"

Z :"you should introduce yourself before taking pictures of people you know.."

K :"you mean me? ah .. name's Kaoruko Mayuzumi a second year and vice president of the newspaper club! here's my business card!" the girl with a camera on her left hand said, as she gave me a plastic card with "IS Academy's Newspaper Club, We Bring You The Latest Hots On The Academy! Vice President Kaoruko Mayuzumi" written on it

Z :"I see... nice to meet you.. and would you please not take pictures of me so suddenly.. my eyes hurts.."

K :"well, I have to be quick on catching scenes! it became a habbit, sorry about that~ "

Z :"that's okay, could we continue this elsewhere.. Yusagi here is uh.. not quite herself at the moment"

K :"eh? why is that?"

the blitz from the camera really affected Yusagi's eyes, she couldn't stop rubbing her eyes over and over

Z :"well.. turns out that the great and cool Nue Yusagi couldn't see well without her conta- augh!"

Yusagi slapped my stomach despite her bad eyesight, how can she be so damn accurate when she's pissed

N :"don't go mocking me now Zest.."

Z :"y-yeah course.. learn to take a joke once in a while.. *coughs* "

K :"umm... sorry for interrupting, but can I do a little interview with the both of you?

N :"its alright if Zest doesn't mind.."

Z :"its really a hassle.. I prefer no- Augh! ... I-I meant... I'd LOVE to do it ..."

K :"really? that's good then, we'll begin right away!"

so, Mayuzumi sempai dragged both me and Yusagi to a nearby bench, I was dragged unwillingly, Yusagi Didn't seem to mind though, she had this tiny smile on her face and her expression doesn't look annoyed at the slightest .. well , maybe this kind of thing isn't so bad after all seeing the geeky girl enjoying herself

K :"okay, first question is for Gleaks-kun! what does it feels like to show off your capabilities to the students? rumors has it that you're a "S" class pilot"

Z :"uh.. I didn't really thought of it as "showing off" I merely beat my opponent because its.. what I have to do.. beat or be beaten right? and well.. about that.. when I took the placement exam I managed to beat an Instructor.. but well, we all know that the highest grade that a student could achieve is an "A" rank , therefore I don't think I'm an "S" rank "

K :" I see, that sounds a bit boring though.. you should have more comments! add some "fire" into it!"

Z :"hmn.. "fire" huh..? *coughs* all this fighting.. makes me feel so alive, and I couldn't care less about ranks.. I only care if there's any strong opponents out there to excite me."

K :"ha ha ! now that's what we're talking about! now Yusagi-chan.. how does it feels to be carried by Gleaks-kun all the way from the field?"

N :"H-Hold on Mayuzumi sempai! why are my question is really different than Zest's!"

K :"Zest..? is that Gleaks-kun's nickname from you..? p-perhaps possibly... you two are already an Item? this is a huge scoop!"

Yusagi's face got tomato red instantly, she was startled, her blue eyes widen in shock, her mouth opened, it was a priceless expression, it seems she doesn't expect that question, It surprised me a little too

N :"N-No! w-w-we're not like that Mayuzumi sempai! Zest is just Rozert's nickname since childhood, we're childhood friends!

K :"that's it..? aww that's a pity.. that would've made a huge scoop, seeing how calm Gleaks-kun is.. you're not lying either.."

Yusagi's eyes were focused on me the second Mayuzumi sempai said that sentence, her eyes was gazing to mine, she's fidgeting and looks towards the other way Instantly when I returned her gaze

Z :"well, there's no need to panic over something like this right? why don't you ask the same question to her Mayuzumi sempai"

after hearing my words Yusagi seemed to calm down, she seemed like the silent and quiet person like when the first time I met her

K :"you're such a joykill Gleaks-kun .. well alright then, Yusagi-chan what are your comments about the Mock Battle?"

N :"there's not much to say... I gave it my maximum effort and I lost, well.. this experience will help my growth, so hopefully I'll mature more through this Mock Battle"

K :"haah..? is that it..? why don't you go something like .. "this battle made me realize how cool Rozert Gleaks is.. I think I've fallen In Love!" "

Nue's cool and silent demeanor were Instantly broken yet again after hearing those words, her blue eyes widen in shock, her face became redder and she started flailing her arms then she fell down from the bench she and I were sitting on

N :"Uuuuu..."

Z :"that's just stupid, she's in love with books sempai, she always carry it with her everywhere she goes.. she even got some on the bathroom..a place to put your toothbrush? no no no ... with Nue Yusagi that place is filled with books.. I have to hang them on a plastic pouch there.."

N :"th-thats right sempai! to fall in love like that.. Is just absurd!

K :"eeehhhh? you two are roommates?"

Z :'oh crap.. too much information..' "w-well that's enough from us Mayuzumi sempai... a-a-anyways we gotta run now, bye!"

I immediately grabbed Yusagi's hand and dashed away from Mayuzumi sempai, since Yusagi couldn't see very well she must be surprised and she just followed whenever direction I lead her too, well I was heading towards our room of course.. since there's spare uniforms there, but first thing first.. I have to ran away from Mayuzumi sempai.. if she gets anymore information .. I would not be able to go outside anymore..

the sound of our footsteps are mixing with each other as we ran, I hold her hand tightly so she could find a direction to run to, I tried to match my pace with her so I wouldn't overrun her, she didn't question me.. she didn't seem to hate this at all, I on the other hand are rather exhausted and annoyed, oh just where did my relaxing days go? Yusagi's face was bright, her bright blue eyes seems bright full of joy, her smile was wide, her face was a happy one .. with a small hint of blush, just in what mind.. does someone found this situation to be enjoyable?

Z :"hey.. Yusagi .."

N :"hmn? what is it Zest?"

Z :"we reached our room ... you could let go of my hand now.."

N :"w-we haven't entered it yet... I'd hit a wall.. let me hold it... a little longer.."

Z :"sure... I guess.."

N :"but.. how do we get in though..? its locked right..?"

Z :"not to worry, I got that figured out ~"

N :"eh..?"

I walked a few step backwards and took deep breathes to calm my mind, I make small paced jumps to prepare

N :"Zest... you couldn't possibly thinking..."

Z :"you might want to close your ears for this one Yusagi.."

I jumped forwards and raises my right leg and I shove it towards the door, but suddenly I can feel that Yusagi pulled my arm which she held on to, which resulting my foot not reaching the door, and I fall down Instead

**Thud**

I just look directly into Yusagi's blue eyes from below, my arm that she tug? it hurts now... my back is also bruised.. there's a lot of things I want to say but I just sighed and asked her while lying down

Z :"hey... Yusagi..."

N :"y-yes...?"

Z :"why ... did you do that...?"

N :"uh-uhm... I have.. my key here...

Z :"THEN SAY IT BEFORE SLAMMING ME DOWN DAMNIT!"

turns out Yusagi always carries her keys, and she made a necklace out of it so she always carries it with her

Z :"*sighs* why didn't you say anything.."

N :"well.. I wanted .. for you to think that I'm not a "drag" or something troublesome.. seeing how you see many things as a "drag" and all.. I wanted for you to panic a bit and then show you that I'm handy.. and can be counted on.."

Z :"...I see... for a geek you're not that clever are you.."

N :"what's that supposed to mean..?"

I raised my upper body and pulled Yusagi down so she's squatting, I raise the arm that she didn't hold on to and put it on top of her head, at first she closed her eyes shut, maybe she thought that I'd hit her or something? after putting my hand there, I gently move it around and ruffled her hair, she reacts to the gesture by opening her blue eyes slowly, and getting a bit flustered .. well, I'd be embarrassed too if anyone's watching us.. she seems to enjoy it, she gently smiled

Z :" uh... I do find a lot of things to be a hassle and such... but.. I could not possibly.. um.."

Y :" hmn..?"

Z :"I could not possibly think.. a childfood friend as good as you to be a drag..."

hearing my statement Yusagi hold my hand tighter than ever, and her eyes teared up, and she smiled widely

Y :"thank you Zest... you.. don't know how much that means to me..."

Z :"uh.. ah.. yeah sure..."

I pulled my hand from Yusagi's head but she presses it with her other hand, she doesn't seem to want me to stop ruffling her hair

Y :"J-Just for a little longer Zest..."

Z :"w-we still have class though.. M-Mea san will.."

Y :"please.. can I ..?"

just by looking from her cute face I lost the power to say "no".. her wide blue eyes filled with expectations, her slightly red cheeks, her soft glossy lips, and her hand which softly gripped mine, and the other hand which gently pushed my hand againts her head.. it was really a good feeling.. I couldn't even stop my face from blushing and ... can't do anything beside submit to her wants .. and continue to ruffle her hair

Z :"fine.. just a little longer won't kill someone..."

Y :"yeah... th-thank you..."

**-Flashback Ends-**

"come to think of it... ever since that time.. have I .. seem close to Yusagi all of a sudden..? could it be that.. I'm slowly changing as well ..? "

the male puts his coffee down and stands up , he's already wearing the lower part of the uniform, his black eyes is only half opened, judging from his face its clear that he is still a bit sleepy but greeted by his roommate's voice.. he grabbed his top Uniform from the chair he was sitting on right from a chair nearby

Standing In front of the room, ahead of him .. is his Roommate Nue Yusagi, reading a thick book while standing up

"we're going to be late Zest. Orimura and Alcott's battle is beginning soon, we have to observe these things carefully you know.."

"yeah, yeah... you don't have to yell.. you're so demanding Yusagi.. its a hassle"

"well, you're Interested In Orimura's and Alcott's Personal IS too aren't you?"

"I am, but having a geek like you with me is useful at times like this.. you could analyze it and gave it to me later on"

"that might be true.. but don't you want to see it with your own eyes? the little brother of Chifuyu Orimua.. the "Brunhilde" "

" no matter what I say.. you'd still force me to tag along won't you?"

"of course, to know your enemy is one of the basic tactics in war, its also -"

"okay okay I get it.. stop your preaching you geeky girl"

"its good that you get it.. lets go then"

"yeah sure.."

the girl walked forward with the boy, the girl kept on reading the book as she walks, while the male just followed her pace and walked beside her, he also yawned a couple of times and took a peek at the girl's book, he can never really read it though, since its not written in English .. the male thought to himself

_'this change.. is it good.. or is it bad? being with Yusagi seems to made me enjoy IS Academy a little more.. well, I still have my problems, and those feelings inside me.. its just good to know that I can relax if I'm with her.. change doesn't seem so bad after all..I wonder If I should change some more?'_

* * *

ah yes.. just a little OCxOC thing going on , I'm having difficulties on explaining their relationship.. and I hope you enjoyed this chapter

maybe I rushed their relationship? or is it okay to do these kind of moments every now and then.. I doubt there's the time though

since It'll be focused around Ichika and his Harem later on, so yeah.. I thought I'd Insert something like this before the main Dish!

chapter 9 will took place when Ichika and Cecillia clashed, and Rozert is the one on the sidelines watching~

and well, how's my writing? is it a - o - kay, or just "k" or is it plain bad that you couldn't even comment?

I wanted for the conversation to be uh.. "Simple" like just people talking, without the gestures and such

while the scene play to be more detailed, In which I think I'm Improving on! tell me what you think!

I hope you'll enjoy my work just as much as I do when I'm writing it!

-FLI-


	9. Chapter 9 Orimura's Strength

**Reminders :**

**Z : Rozert Gleaks**

**N : Nue Yusagi**

**M : Mea Wolden**

**I : Ichika Orimura**

**H : Shinonono Houki**

**Cc : Cecilia Alcott**

**Cf : Chifuyu Orimura**

* * *

Me and Yusagi walked through the corridor, It was like any other morning, with the exception of these curiosity In my mind, and the unusual slow paced walk , Yusagi walks beside me, reading a book with no attention to any other things, she occasionally chats to me about random things, sometimes I ignore her.. since I'm a bit sleepy

Z : *yawns*

N : "that's the third time today, you didn't slept well yesterday?"

Z : "yeah, I already had some coffee earlier.. been awake since early morning"

N : "huh... I see, well you don't mind walking slowly like this? I could stop reading and walk faster Zest"

Z : "its fine, I'm too sleepy to increase the pace anyways.. besides, a geek without her book is just wrong right?"

N : "If you say so.. thank you"

Z : "yeah sure.. ah by the way, we're watching from a special place right? kinda like VIP's "

N : "yes, Mea-san told us to watch from the left participant room, that means we'll be watching from Cecillia Alcott's side"

Z : "I see, what do you have about Alcott?"

N : "UK's cadet representative, excels at Long Ranged Combat, Class rank A, defeated an Instructor on the exam"

Z : "well isn't she skilled.. what about Orimura's?"

N : "mm.. Ichika Orimura, Male... that's all"

Z : "that's all..? can't you just say "I don't know Instead...?" "

N : "that's Invalid, Since I do know some Information, and not completely zero therefore -"

Z : "alright, alright stop your preaching .. I get it"

we reached the left participant room, and entered it, Inside Mea-san and Cecillia Alcott were waiting, Alcott was already on her IS, Its Blue color reflects the sunlight as if its sparkling, the attatchments around her shoulders seemed like large remote weapon, unlike my Tyrant Bits , behind her thighs was two smaller plates attatched, I'm guessing there's some sort of concealed weapon there, she was wearing some sort of circlet, my best guess is it would help her targets her enemies, and lastly a large blue rifle on her right hand, which clearly is used for long ranged sniping.. judging from its scope, and handle's

M : "and that's should do it, thank you Alcott-chan ~ "

Cc : "you're finished Mea-san? I hope you'd keep in mind that my personal IS, the Blue Tears is an Elite Machine, given to the most elite's among elite's .. I hope you cherish those data's I've gave you "

M : "don't worry, don't worry Alcott-chan, I understand just how valuable your data is, thank you for letting me keep it"

Cc : "you're an Instructor, so its necessary right? "

M : "yes yes~ ah, Zest-kun ~ and Yusagi-chan ~ "

after that greeting Alcott turns around to face me, her dark blue eyes glared at me, her face was full of confidence, as if nothing can beats her, her silky yellow hair was bright, it sparkles blending with the sunlight it was clearly a sight to see

Z : "gathering data's again I see.. "

N : "good morning Mea-san, thank you for allowing us to watch the match from here"

M : "oh~ don't thank me, Alcott-chan here said its okay for you to be here, because for the time being it is her space after all~"

Z : "is that so..?"

Cc : "yes, so be grateful"

N : "is there any special reasons why you want us to be here?"

Cc : "both of you made a huge Impression on the practice mock battle days ago, and that was a splendid battle I might also add"

Z : "your point..?"

Cc : "I want you both to see and notice that you two are not the only one capable of such a feat, I Cecilia Alcott will also perform gracefully"

N : "I see.. we'll look forward towards your performance then, and Is it okay to have high expectations for you?"

Z : "hah.. your confidence interest me, this match might be more Interesting than I thought.."

M : "go go Alcott san, fight and win~! bring lots of good data's !"

Cc : "of course, now please relax and enjoy yourself, as I make that despicable man dance towards the tune of my Blue Tears!"

after saying those words, Alcott dashed and flew high towards the stadium , It made the wind to blow violently towards me, Yusagi was covering her face with her book, with her long white hair waved along the wind, , she's probably trying to keep her contacts in place, Mea-san's hair also waved along the wind, with her eyes gazing intensely towards Cecilia Alcott.. not she's gazing at Blue Tears to be exact the wind didn't affect her at all, she didn't even blink even though she didn't wear her glasses today, well.. she only wears them when she's really really excited. or want to be seen as a "serious" researcher.. what does "seriousness" has got to do with glasses though..?

fifteen minutes has passed ...

Z : "well, Orimura sure seems late.."

N : "you seem eager Zest, seeing Alcott's personal IS got you interested?"

Z : "pretty much, and you see her confidence too don't you? her eyes is is filled with confidence , that's the best kind of eyes you can bring to a battle"

N : "I see.. Orimura might be late because his personal IS has just been delivered today"

Z : "what? you mean he never touched an IS since he got here?"

N : "I got some information from his classmates is that..yes, he never touched an IS since he got here, he's having trouble with Orimura-sensei's lecture and he seem to spend a lot of time in the dojo of the Kendo club.. along with Shinonono

Z : "Kendo club? why is he there..?"

N : "It seems that he asked Shinonono to teach him about the IS.. but somehow it leads to him having intense physical training .."

Z : "so.. forget about his IS being a first shift.. he never even been in contact with his IS before..?"

N : "yes, and for his first battle with his personal IS to be with a cadet representative.. he's a bit unlucky.."

Z : "I see.. "

I can't seem to hold back my grin from being excited, my eyes were focused on the participant area where Orimura is, I shoved my hands down on my jacket pockets and I smiled

N : "why do you look happy Zest?"

Z : "happy? no no... I'm just really curious and Interested.. since this'll be a chance to see just how powerful Orimura is.."

N : "huh..? what are you talking about..?"

the crowd goes wild as a figure launched from the right participant area, its white frame IS which flew upwards .. was no doubt Ichika Orimura, he stopped in front of Alcott and it seems that he's having a conversation with her"

Z : "this battle will tell me on how much Orimura can adapt in a situation, how much can he learn in battle and .."

N : "and...?"

Z : "just how much of a "natural" is he, its his first actual battle after all.. "

N : "... I see.. "

Z : 'Orimura.. show me just how powerful you are.. and show me ... if you can help me resolve my feelings.."

N : 'Zest... you said that you dislike Orimura for being weak.. then.. how come you have high expectations.. and a grin on your face?'

**-Ichika's Side-**

I : "sorry to keep you waiting "

Cc : "Good, at least you've kept your words and didn't run away"

I : "of course not, I always keep my words"

Cc : "I see.. so you still think you have a chance againts I , Cecilia Alcott?"

I : "who knows? don't know till we try"

Cc : "I suppose you'll need some time to get used to your IS ?"

I : "its fine, I've felt like I've been with this IS for a long time , thanks for asking though "

Cc : "Its not too late to run away you know? you can still back down and surrender, there's a huge difference between an Elite like me and a Rookie such as yourself, our skills are like the sky and the ground , if we proceed we'll only damage your body and your pride in the process "

I : "well, lets see if that will actually happen then"

Cc : " I see... alright... prepare yourself! "

Cecilia quickly holds her rifle with both of her hands, she puts the end side of her rifle againts her armpit and and looked from her scope in an instant and fires it, a laser came and hit my left shoulder.. it was so fast and precise that I didn't even saw it coming, without any warning a second shot came and I barely dodged it

I : "uah!"

Cc : "your luck will ran out soon enough ... Bits! "

the tips of the metal plates around her shoulder launched away towards me, they moved fast and coordinated and in no time they surrounded me with the end of the bits faced towards me and a little ball of light with sparks began appearing at the tip, it seems that its charging to fire anytime soon

I : " remote weapons? just like Rozert's huh ?"

Cc : "dance.. towards the waltz that me and Blue Tears are playing"

the four bits began shooting at me rapidly, Cecilia aims were accurate and precise, she aimed at my joints with deadly accuracy her shots drained my shield fast, I could barely keep up with shots from all directions, I'm doing my best to evade, but the beams always scratches my armor, she's truly experienced at this

Cc : "don't get distracted , that'll be the end of you! "

the bits suddenly stops firing beams at me, they just suddenly froze in the air, but then Cecilia holds her breath and look at her scope then pulled the trigger to her rifle and shot me , it landed directly on my stomach and I was pushed back by the blast

**- Rozert's Side -**

Z : "there's no mistaking it..."

N : "mistaking what? "

Z : "the way Alcott aims and take a shot with her rifle .. that's the difficult and fast "Quick Trigger" aim"

N : "Quick Trigger..?"

Z : "yes, its where the sniper is so focused on her target, that she only need to see her target once and aim for literally two seconds, what's really difficult is it's usually used when fighting againts a fast melee type, therefore, hey eyes needs to be very good, she needs to properly hold her rifle and she needs to be calm and focused during the battle.. All The Time, this ability is a must for every long ranged type without this, when engaged in close combat .. they're history"

N : "my my.. that sounded a bit hard.. Alcott made it look so easy though... and Orimura isn't even fighting back.. he haven't even show his weapons yet "

Z : "its not that he is not fighting back.. but he can't .. Cecilia Alcott is an experienced cadet representative after all .. she probably knows that Orimura is not experienced and she's not giving him the chance to take a breath, the moment he does.. bam, he got shot on the stomach"

N : "true .. but we still don't know if Orimura's a melee type isn't he..? "

Z : "he's probably too focused on avoiding Alcott's attack he probably haven't even take a loot at what weapons he have"

N : "so it turns out to be a pretty one sided battle isn't it?"

Z : "well of course, the difference in experience is a huge disadvantage towards Orimura.. but.."

N : " hmn?"

Z : "the way he evades most of Alcott's attack, does it seem like a first timer to you?"

N : "of course not.. I guess he really is Orimura-sensei's little brother isn't he?"

Z : "he learned Alcott's pattern, and he's adapting to his IS quite well.. even if it's not into first shift yet.."

N : "you don't mean that ..."

Z : "yes... his counterattack will begin soon... we saw how the "Rookie" handle the "Elite" ... now.. how will the "Elite" handle the "Rookie"? "

**-Ichika's Side-**

I : 'she really is a long ranged expert.. I can't even get close to her.. but I kinda get her attacks now..and it seems that she can't control her bits and shot her rifle at the same time ... oh yeah.. what do I have as a weapon? '

I checked and it seems that this melee blade is my only weapon .. its better than nothing I suppose besides.. if I can keep dodging, it'll be alright

Cc : "going againts a long ranged type like me using a blade? how ridiculous!"

she orders her bits to surround me again, she aims at spots that I can't move on very well, her bits made me move into the firing range of her rifle, she continued to lead my evading directions into angles, spots and position that puts me into a huge disadvantage I noticed one thing despite being cornered by Cecilia , she never use her rifle and bits at the same time, looks like my guess was right, she couldn't control her bits and aim with her rifle at the same time

I've spend the next twenty seven minutes evading her attacks, although things is not looking well for me, with my low energy and her rapid fire made it a bit harder to find a weakness in her attack pattern... but evading all the time won't do anything.. looks like I'll have to be like Rozert then!

Cc : "I congratulate you for lasting this long, you're the first opponent to last this long againts my Blue Tears... but now, it's time to end this and sing you your requiem, prepare yourself! "

I : ' oh crap, I don't think I couldn't dodge her shots any longer.. its now or never! ' " Hyaaahh! "

I dashed towards Cecilia as she gave orders to her bits to shot me, two out of four shots hits me and drained my shield , I closed in to her and got into right in front of her, she seems to panic and dashed away immediately

Cc : "a-ahh.. you've switched to reckless tactics have you? but its useless! it will all be in vain!"

when Cecilia moved away, I turned back and slashed one of her bits that was nearest to me

Cc : 'I-Impossible...'

I : ' one down, three more to go! '

I Immediately dashed towards Cecilia again after slashing her bits, and like I predicted.. she moved away from me , when she dashed backwards, I dashed upwards and slice one of her bits again

I : 'that's two out of four.. heh, looks like Houki's training paid off, I could evade Cecilia's attack and move like this is probably because of it... and just like I suspected it seems that Cecilia's bits won't move unless Cecilia orders them to .. and when the bits does attack, Cecilia herself won't.. that means its the perfect time to close in on her .. I'll just have to keep this up and I'll win!'

for some reason Cecilia rely on her bits when I got close, can't she fire it when I'm close to her? the match was slowly turning into my favor , with the same strategy I destroyed Cecilia's remaining bits, it seems that she's trying to attack me from my blindspot.. but that's not going to happen now

Cc : 'all of my beam type bits have already been destroyed... why did this man suddenly fights like he's experienced? it's just a beginner's luck.. that's probably it!'

I :'I'm more used to this IS now, I'm much faster compared to the first minutes I'm on it .. and no doubt that reducing the range between us is without a doubt my advantage.. I can do this, I can win! '

without thinking twice I dashed ahead towards Cecilia and was about to slash her

I : "you're the only one left Cecilia!"

Instead of having the face of a cornered person, Cecillia gave me a wide smile ..

Cc : "fufufu... sorry to disappoint you, but Blue Tears is not limited to beam type weaponry!"

the plates on Cecilia's thighs expands, the middle part of the plate opens and reveal several missiles and fire two at me from this close range, I didn't have the time nor the reflexes to dodge, so both of them hit me and exploded, there was a red burst of flames in the sky followed by a black smoke that covers it

**-Rozert's Side-**

M : "uahhh Alcott-chan sure is sneaky, using her weapons like that.. I wonder if she took some lesson from someone ~ "

N : "well, experience is the best teacher after all... looks like she followed Zest and prepared a surprise attack .. and by the looks of it, Alcott might have won this match ... what do you think Zest?"

Z : " Orimura never touched Alcott in the match.. not even once.. her energy is drained from the attacks.. while Orimura's energy were drained because she got his by Alcott's attacks.."

M : "just end this already... .there's some lots of data harvesting to do! ... specially in Orimura-kun's unit... I can't wait to harvest iiiittt~"

N : "umm.. sorry to disappoint you Mea-san.. but I think Orimura's data is off limits for you..."

M : "wh-wh-what?! whyyyy?! "

N : "well.. he's japan's property you know? so like you and Zest.. only higher ups from his country can look at those data.. Orimura-sensei would be a good example of that.."

after Yusagi pointed that out Mea-san shivered and puts her hands on her, hugging herself.. she's also shivering with a scared look on her face

Z : "eh... Mea-san.. .what's wrong...?"

M : "I-I don't want to be... re-edacuted chifuyu-sempai... no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no nooooooo!"

she just stands there hugging herself and continues to chant away.. and so, I decided to ignore her and focus on Orimura instead

*BGM Mea-san's "nononono" chant*

Z : "but still ... Orimura's capabilities surprised me.. he learned and adapt quite fast..."

N : "mhm.. although, looks like he is losing though... and the smoke is blocking the view"

Z : "yeah, we can't see anything from here.. if only we were allowed to watch up close with our IS"

N : "you'd probably forget about that and joins the fray instead.."

Z : "and you'd follow me right?"

N : "well.. o-of course.. you'd be in trouble without me... besides.. what ever your decision is.. I'll always respect and follow it"

Z : " ... I see.. thanks Yusagi.."

N : "w-well anyways... I don't think its over yet.."

Z : "hmn?"

N : "Orimura's IS... its still..."

Z : "oh right.. lucky dude, got saved by his First Shift like this.. hah..."

- **Ichika's Side -**

**- Cecilia's POV -**

' I did it! I caught him off guard using the missiles.. watching that mock battle gave me a helpful hint, who's laughing now rookie? at first it was clearly impossible for a beginner like you to defeat and experienced elite like myself ! '

'but.. why haven't I been declared the winner yet...? could it be... that attack didn't finish him...? its impossible though.. I know I hit him directly with those missiles and it was in close range too! he can't dodge it.. no one can dodge an attack that sudden and that close! '

'but why... why.. do I have this doubts... this fear inside of me..? even though he's a beginner.. he managed to destroy most of my bits.. he managed to dodge most of my shots.. even the "Quick Trigger" can barely hit him.. and he manage to corner me like this... with only one blade... could it be... could it be...? '

the smoke began to clear and I could saw white flashes from beneath the smokes... it was that man... he was still standing... judging from his eyes and his gaze.. he gained confidence.. his body just stood there, holding his sword with his right hand but.. something changes... his sword is no longer a metal one.. it changed, into a long blue beam saber

_Configurations ... Completed_

_Energy Distribution ... Check_

_Formatting and Optimization ... Check_

_Entering First Shift - Byakushiki_

'no... no... it can't be... he's been fighting me with the initial settings from the start..? then.. we're on even footings now..? impossible... I'm supposed to be an Elite... and he's just a Beginner.. just how... how..'

I took deep breathes and try to calm myself down, I could feel my entire body shivering, my lips drying and my eyes tearing up a bit.. I tried to shake them off

'calm down Cecilia... there's no need to panic.. you're an elite.. and he's a beginner.. and that would not change.. I can handle this '

**-Ichika's POV-**

I : 'this is... my IS... the Byakushiki ... and this weapon... "Yukihira Nigata" its the same like Chifuyu-nee's ... now its in my hands, the strongest IS pilot and also my big sister..there's no way I will make a fool of myself and disgrace her name! '

Cc : "feeling confident I see... th-the only thing that changes is just that we're now on the same footing, but its still unchanged that I, Cecilia Alcott will emerge victorious from this match!"

I : "for Chifuyu-nee's sake... I will not lose, sorry but I'm going to end this now!"

I dashed towards Alcott, and my speed seems to have doubles from the previous speed, I was moving so fast that everything seemed to pass quickly, Cecilia fired more missiles towards me, but with this new speed I easily out-maneuver it and slashed it , I'm a lot faster, but its still easy to move like earlier, which means Byakushiki now belongs to me.. I'll win, I'll definitely win!

Cc : 'all of my Blue Tears have been destroyed... they all fell into a single sword...'

I : "alright, I'm ending it.. this is the end!"

I suddenly dashed forward towards Cecilia with "Yukihira" raised but then, as I got closer Cecilia's face changed instantly, from bright full of confidence.. into scared, like just wanting to get away, then I remembered what Chifuyu-nee told me before the battle

_All IS Units have a special ability called "Absolute Defense" , its a barrier field that protects its user from harm , and if it got hit by a strong attack, then of course the energy needed to block the attack, preventing it to harm its user is also large.. and this is different from the barriers that you get when you receive small damages, this barrier only activates when there's an attack that the normal barriers couldn't handle, therefore draining a lot of energy, but... there are cases where the barrier received an attack that It couldn't handle, because of the low remaining of energy or other factors.. now if it leads to this then the IS user might actually get seriously injured.. or in worst cases.. they could die._

I : 'Cecilia.. is she getting scared...? i-is it really alright... to strike her down while she's terrified like this...?"

Cc : " No .. No ... Don't come closer! "

Cecilia suddenly fires her rifle at me while I hesitated and it landed on my right chest, leading my shield to zero

I : "tsk.. damn it.."

but Cecilia didn't stop, instead she kept on firing at me rapidly, I dodge them .. and it seems that Cecilia is panicking, she kept aiming and continued her shots with her rifle, even if she's panicking her shots is really accurate.. truly the sign of an experienced cadet representative, and suddenly Chifuyu-nee contacts me

Cf : "Orimura, fall back.. your remaining shields are empty, you do know what happens if you got hit do you?"

I : "retreat? I couldn't just abandon Cecilia like that, I made her like that, therefore I'll save her!"

Cf : " don't act so rashly until support came"

I : "I'll try..."

Cf : *sighs* 'that Imbecile...'

Cecilia kept on panicking and didn't stop her attacks, her lasers that she fires became more and more accurate.. Chifuyu-nee told me to wait for help... I don't have the time for that.. why am I hesitating for?! I have to do this!

I leaned downwards and dashed downwards from one fast fall, gravity was with me on this one, I could feel my speed increasing with each second passes, my eyes were a bit blurry due to it but I have to focus.. I have to properly block Cecilia's attack or I'll be done for If I get hit.. then it wouldn't be pretty ..

Cc : "NOOO! DON'T COME NEAR ME!"

her blue eyes is tearing up, her voice is shaking.. just from hearing it I could tell how scared she was.. she picked up her rifle and aimed at me..

this is it.. I can't mess the timing.. I waited restlessly for her to shoot, and then.. she blast a laser from her rifle at me

I : 'this is it! uoohh!'

I raised my left arm and hits the laser with it, it was really painful even with the metal plates attached to it, the outer side of that plate was incarnated, it burns all the way near my arm, but I expected that, I Immediately holds Cecilia's shoulders the moment I reached her

I : " Stop it Cecilia! you've already won! the match is over! "

Cc : " h-huh...? ..."

it seems Cecilia calmed down, Orimura then lead her and flew back with her towards his side of the participant quarters

**-Rozert's Side-**

M : "awawa.. that's a really dangerous situation isn't it..? "

N : "Indeed it was... but you seem calm about this Zest... figured this about this outcome?"

Z : "hah, I didn't actually expected this.. I thought he was going to be blown away during that down dive.."

N : "well.. he did got blown up in a way.."

M : "uwaaa... then then.. I couldn't take the data until its fully repaired..."

Z : "Mea-san... Orimura's IS off limits to you... you wouldn't even be able to take it in the first place"

M : "don't say things like that... have you heard of the saying.. "There's loads of road towards Rome!"

N : "heehee, that's clever Mea-san.."

M : "isn't it? isn't it? "

Z : "well anyways.. I don't want to be helping around with medications and stuff now.. so I'm taking off.."

M : "where to?"

Z : "my room of couse.. this is the only event of the day right?"

N : "oh.. I'll come with you then.."

Z : "sure.. do what you like"

N : "don't worry, I'll do just that"

and so we Mea-san and headed back to our quarters.. at first.. but then I remembered that I promised the girls of my class that I'd meet up with them after this..

Z : "ah.. Yusagi.."

N : "what is it Zest?"

Z : "I kinda forgot something, I promised the girls from our class that I'd meet them up after this"

N : "oh, that's very unusual of you, what did you promise them?"

Z : "it seems they want to show me something.. and they kept pestering me about it.. so might as well get this over with.."

N : "ah.. I see.. I'll tag along then"

Z : "alright"

and so we walked towards the right stadium area, and well.. before reaching my classmate's location, I passed through the participant area and saw Alcott walking away from it, I think she was blushing while walking away.. couldn't see that well though.. and so I decided to ignore it.. but then, I heard my name being called, and it was no doubt.. a male's voice

I : "hey, Rozert!"

Z : " oh, Orimura.. "

I : "what are you doing here, the match ended twenty minutes ago"

Z : "hmn.. I have some things to do.. but while at it might as well congratulate you"

I : "eh? what for? "

N : "for you performance of course.. we saw the whole thing from the left participant area, you've done really well "Rookie" "

I : "eh.. ahaha, you're embarassing me Yusagi-san, its not even that big of a deal.. I'm not that good yet.. but I'll become stronger..someday"

Z : "yeah.. you should do that.. but I suppose you left me with a nice first Impression"

I : "really? I'm glad then, we're one step closer on being friends"

Z : "huh...? ah... yeah... sure I guess.. anyways.. I've got something to do.. so I'm going to take off now"

-**Ichika's Side**-

Rozert walked away just as soon as I said the word "Friends" it seems that he still have not resolve his feelings yet.. its so complicated with him.. I think we would be good friends though..

N : "don't take it personally Orimura.. he's just.. conflicted with himself at the moment.."

I : "yeah.. I know that.. wait.. Yusagi, you know Rozert's having problems with me? "

N : "I am his childhood friend, I know a lot of things about Zest that maybe.. he don't know himself"

I : "oh I see.. no wonder you're close to him.. "

N : "e-eh...? is that so...? "

I : "well yeah, like me and Houki.. but I guess we're the same, since she's also my childhood friend"

N : "I see.. well, I have to catch up with Zest now, we'll talk again in another time.. and call me "Nue" .. Yusagi is a bit too long"

I : "oh, okay.. I'll see you later then Nue I don't want to keep Houki waiting.."

N : "alright"

after that I entered the room again and found a pouting Houki sitting in the chair

I : "okay Houki, you ready to go? "

H : "hold on Ichika, I have some questions for you.."

I : "huh? sure.. what is it?"

H : "why are you suddenly seem close to Yusagi-san?"

I : "close? we just talked that's all"

H : "about what? "

I : "well, she asked me to call her by her first name earlier"

H : "wh-what?"

I : "yeah, she said that "Yusagi" was too long, so I should call her "Nue" instead "

H : "you shameless bastard!"

a wooden sword suddenly slammed into my head, wait.. how did it get into Houki's hands in the first place?!

I : "wh-why Houki?! "

- **Rozert's Side-**

heading towards the normal viewing area, I headed towards where my class is .. and I seemed to be in the right spot as I hear familiar voices chatting, and familiar faces smiling , well I'm used to this kind of sight now

Girl A : "oh look, look! Gleaks-kun is here!"

Girl B : " what took you so long Gleaks-kun?"

Z : " well, I had a talk with Orimura on my way here, guess it took longer than I expected... sorry"

Girl A : "kyaa! you're friends with Orimura already..?"

Z : "erm... well..."

Girl C : "well, its no surprise seeing how both of you are the only guys in the whole school.."

Z : "yeah.. pretty much.. so anyways.. what are you going to show me?"

Girl A blushes and steps fowards, it seems that she represents the whole girls at this matter

Girl A : "I have some papers you need to sign.. and we would be really happy if you sign them.."

Z : "is that it..? let me see then... huh, Club Application..? you want me to join a club? "

Girl A : "no no, we want you to approve of the club.. since Mea-san told us that every You / Orimura related clubs have to get their signs first"

Z : "I ... See... and what's this one about..?"

the girls around me blushes deeply when I touched that subject, but I suppose I'll sign it.. Yunia never taught me to make girls cry now did she?

Z : "okay there, signed.. now... will you tell me what club it is?"

Girl A : "ah thank you, thank you! well.. okay.. its a club about boys..

_I know that much.. but I got a bad feeling about this.._

Girl A : "its about You and Orimura ...

_not heading towards a good direction here..._

Girl A : "and its about how your relationship is..

_no... no... nooo... could this... possibly heading too.._

Girls : " Yaoi- Style! "

_WH-WHAAAAAAAATTT?!_

the girls were deeply flustered after saying that word, I on the other hand was shocked to near death

Z : "wh-what... how are you even supposed to name a club like that..?"

Girl A : "oh, I've got it figure it.. its the ORGY club~!"

Z : "ORGY club..? "

Girl A : "Yes, ORimura Gleaks Yaoi club, ORGY club"

Z : 'FML ... ' "so... what did I just sign was...?"

Girl A : "yes, it was a proof that you're 100% okay with this, accepted thism and will let us use you as research material"

Z : "LIKE HELL I'D DO IT DAMNIT!"

Girl A : "oh don't be like that.. here, have a preview of a scene I did"

Girl A handed me a think book, with the picture of Me and Orimura leaning againts each other with a red know on our fingers , it seems like there's a lot of drawings of Me and Orimura there.. it was pretty well drawn.. and as for the scene..

_Two Boys were always surrounded by beautiful women, yet not even once did they do something shameless againts them_

_they were always obeying the rules, they are nice and very handsome, no women could resit their charm_

_but.. they have a secret.. these two boys that's always surrounded by beautiful flowers.. have a garden where they play all alone .._

_" Hey .. Orimura... you just like making me mad do you..? always causing trouble for me.. The male said while pushing the other againts a wooden door"_

_" no.. of course not... I just thought that.. its the only way for me to win your attention.. you're always surrounded by flowers.. there's no room for me.."_

_"hah.. indeed there's no room for you, so why do you keep on trying to catch my attention then..? " the male said while pushing the male with a gently touch"_

_"It's just that... I'm jealous of them... for being so close to you Gleaks... why can't you see that?"_

_"you're noisy Orimura.. Jealousy is a bad thing you know.."_

_"I know.. so why don't you.. peel those emotions off me.. like you always do..?"_

_"mmm... sure.. I never really like.. dirty people anyways..."_

_" R-Rozert ..." the male closes his eyes_

_"Ichika..." the other male closes his eyes and leans in_

_closer..._

_closer..._

_closer..._

_closer..._

_and finally..._

**GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

the pictures were ripped off by the male who were holding it !

Z : "its bad enough I got to see your delusions once.. now you actually ILLUSTRATE the damn thing?! "

Girl A : "Ha - Ha ~! we figured you'd rip that one off so.. we copied it 300x before!"

Z : " WHAT DO YOU PLAN TO DO WITH THESE?!"

Girl A : "Sell them of course... already had 234 orders"

Z : "GIVE THEM TO ME, ID BURN THEM ID DESTROY EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM!"

N : *suddenly pops out of no where with a blushing face* " uhm... 3 Yaoi Doujin's please"

Girl A : "thank you Yusagi-san! oh and have this full body poster Illustration of BL Style Rozert Gleaks

Z : " NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! "

* * *

yeah.. having difficulties ending this chapter.. so I thought.. hey.. why don't I end it with a GG ?

hope you like it xD (Poor Zest though.. he's sulking on the corner of my mind now.. *patspats )

I tried to add more POV's/ hope I got better at writing and telling these delusions of mine to all of you..

well anyways, I hope you enjoyed the 9th chapter.. why it came out so fast you asked?

cause I got opinions and questions about my work~! which motivated me! thanks guys!

and thank you for those who's still reading and supporting me, Much thanks to you guys!

chapter 10 is being worked on, Speed? depends on my health and time now.. ( get kinda sick.. * Achoo! )

I hope you'll enjoy my work just as much as I do when I'm writing them! ( I really do)


	10. Chapter 10 Yusagi's Capabilities

**Reminders : **

**Z : Rozert Gleaks **

**N : Nue Yusagi **

**M : Mea Wolden**

**I : Ichika Orimura**

**H : Houki Shinonono**

**Cc : Cecilia Alcott**

**K : Kaoruko Mayuzumi**

**Details on why chapter 10 came out sooo late and The Authors rants, apologies, gratitude at the bottom , you've been warned! -FLI-**

* * *

three days have passed since Rozert Gleaks signed his "contract" , now the male has never felt that he's in danger more than before.. he assumes that every female is a member of "ORGY" , he assumes that every female is imagining inappropriate things of him and Orimura together.. what's worse is the Club Illustrates those delusions .. giving them a physical form to be seen by the eyes , little did he know.. that club was the Idea of a certain teacher in the Academy

In a corridor near class 1-2, Mea Wolden, the class's instructor was humming cheerfully, she walks in skips, lifting her right leg then made a little jump and brought her right leg down, then do the same thing with the left leg, her face was cheerful one, with a bright smile printed on her lips, she skips away as she hums cheerfully

_ "mmmhm~ mhm ~ mhm~ mhm~ laa ~ dee~ doo~ daa~ " _

she truly enjoys her days in IS academy, having so much fun with her students , gathering private sensitive data's from Ranked Cadet Representative , given a chance to share her knowledge, she feels that its an extremely fun thing to do instead of just keeping the information that she learned through years of studying under "The Genius", no other people in the academy know about this fact.. with the exception for two .. Chifuyu Orimura, she was the closest thing to be called a "friend" of "The Genius" , and the other one is the man that she was ordered to monitor and look after for, Rozert Gleaks

she continues to skip, until she saw a glimpse of a beautiful white hair shining as if its radiating its own light, it was truly a sight that will leave anyone speechless ... except for ..

"*yawn* ..."

A tall black haired male with a customized hoodie uniform yawned as he walks beside the beautiful figure beside him

yes... he barely notices the charm beside him, or perhaps he's used to it? the white haired female was talking, raising her right hand making gestures, while her left hand gripped a brown covered thick book, the black haired young male just yawned again and ignores her, the girl doesn't seem to mind, she continues to talk while the male raises his hood over his head, as if he's trying to block the female's voice from reaching him

_"hehe.."_

Mea Wolden giggled, she seems to enjoy the sight that was given to her

_'Yusagi-chan is so lucky.. I'd be his roommate if he agreed so! but.. Yunia-chan told me that you're his childhood friend and she would like for you to be his roommate if no other option is available..well.. there is Ichika Orimura.. but I don't think that's a good idea.. and this way.. it's far more interesting~'_

or so she thought..

noticing the figures in front of her has entered the classroom , she walks towards the classroom , she was dressed like any person would think when they heard the word "Researcher" , a dark-ish yellow top with a matching skirt and of course a white lab coat , she picks up her "Glasses" which has no lenses on it and wears them, she twists the door knob with her right hand, opening the door and also notifying the class.. that class is in session

the atmosphere suddenly seems brighter and livelier ever since the Instructor came in, it was cheerful, full of laughter, smiles were seen in every corner of the room .. except the right corner .. near the window, a certain male was sleeping, putting his arms on the desk, his lower body sitting, with his legs straight down from the knee, his head was covered by the hood that is attached to his uniform.. there's not even a minute difference on their time on entrance ... then how come the male is asleep?

Mea already knows why, and she's correct without a doubt.. the male just wants to avoid being seen the girls around him.. either its because of embarrassment of being Illustrated in a Boy's Love doujin or maybe because he started to feel uneasy with the girls around him? or maybe he's just simply really sleepy and didn't really thought about it ..

she also notices that Nue Yusagi, the white haired beauty who is sitting besides the sleeping male, occasionally steals a glimpse of the sleeping Rozert Gleaks everynow and then, her eyes was focused into the brown covered thick book... at first, but from time to time, her blue pupils were moving to her left.. towards the sleeping male, sometimes she even blushes a little, but when the male moved a bit... or say something, she pulled her gaze away towards her book again

Mea walks to the front of the class and began to speak

M : "its good to see you're all so lively~! class is much more enjoyable that way isn't it?

Class (exlucing Nue and Rozert ) : "Yes!"

M : "well, I've got a good news for all of you today, the first one is.. its time for the field demonstration of the IS, the one's who will demonstrate is of course the our white beauty yusagi-chan ... and por- *coughs* I mean "Special" Rozert Gleaks

N : 'white... beauty...?'

Z : 'she definitely was going to say that I'm a lewd actor...she must knows that I'm just pretending to sleep... damnit '

M : "oh and rumors has it that we'll have a new girl joining us, and she's also a cadet representative~

Class : "woah.. really? "

hearing that announcement Rozert pulls his upper body from the chair and lets his hood down, revealing a deep gaze towards Mea

M : "my, my ... someone's interested?"

N : "well of course , when some new opponent arrives it interest not only you Mea-san "

Z : "well.. tell us more about it "

M : "well, she's a cadet representative from the People's Republic Of China ~ she's an A ranked CQC specialist "

N : "ah, so its the opposites of Class 1 - 1's Cecilia Alcott then Mea-san?"

M : "mhm, I don't know much about her IS though.. so I was hoping she'll get here early~ so, I'm going to pick her up today!"

Z : "wh-what? "pick her up" ? she's not a lost puppy Mea-san..."

N : "besides.. I think she'll have the China's guards around her.. and its not easy having security clearance either.."

M : "I'm waaaay ahead of you in that, I already got security clearance to all of the Representative's here.. except for Orimura-kun's ~"

Z : "how'd... you manage that..?"

M : "you seem to forget Rozert-kun ... that we have a COMMANDER as a friend! "

*an Image of Renoa Nials sulking on her knees passes by, with the words "I don't even have a line..." rushing out from it *

Z : "oh.. right, I **Completely **forgot about her..

*Renoa's heart was stabbed with Rozert's words repeatedly, she then leans on the background... blending like a chameleon and... disappears*

N : "... who?"

Z : "oh, she's hmn... I can't really find a word for her.. but I guess a "Big Sister" would fit her

N : "you have another older sister besides Yunia-san ?"

Z : "no no... we're not related by blood... but she treats us like family, she's the only one I'd trust Yunia to.. and that's also why I agreed to be here"

M :"Rozert-kun that's classified information! you can't just spew it out in the classroom like this"

Z : "oh.. right, sorry but since it was Yusagi asking I just talk away, pretend you don't hear anything then"

N : "I wish.. .I could..."

the male shrugged it off, while the white haired female covers her lips with her hands, hiding the inevitable smile that came because of the male's unintended flattery

M : "anyways Rozert-kun we've been tasked on picking her up, greet her up and close ~"

Z : "by we.. you mean its you and you're forcing me to tag along right?"

M : "ah.. am I that predictable to you? tee hee~"

Z : "well, I don't really mind accompanying you if you just asked normally Mea-san.."

Mea was shocked after hearing those words, in the two years they've known each other .. Mea never actually did invite Rozert out normally.. whenever she wants something she always asks indirectly.. Rozert complains at first, but he never complained during the time he did Mea's demands, he never showed any signs of being forced, in fact he looked rather happy being a use to her, Mea always checks up on Rozert's IS the Black Tyrant and write down every details even to the fact where she looked and touched Black Tyrant, she was a remarkable Techie for Rozert and Rozert knows that

M : "I-Is that so..? well.. I suppose you don't mind going to a cafe with me after school.. while we wait for the new student then?"

Z : "sure.. I wouldn't mind"

Girl A : "Gleaks-kun is good... even our Mea-san is taking chances with him!"

M : "wh-what?! no no its not like that!"

Girl B : "Mea-saaan you already had a head start with Gleaks-kun ... to have a date with him like this is just unfair!"

M : "eh- uh- hehhrmmm -"

the White haired girl who was sitting beside Rozert made her presence known, by slamming her thick book into her desk, her face looks rather scary, with an annoyed look and a rather sharp gaze, she began reading

N : "its merely a class representative's duty to represents the whole class and greets our new classmate with the instructor"

M : "th-that's right.. don't bully me like that!"

Class : "*laughs* we're sorry Mea-san"

the silent situation that Nue Yusagi created was broken instantly by Mea with just a few words

M : "*coughs* alright, that's enough.. lets proceed to the field demonstration ~ Rozert-kun please proceed ahead, unless you prefer changing here and let the girls catch a glimpse of your body~ "

Z : "sure, I'll change here ~"

as Rozert stands up and unzips his hoodie Nue covered her face with ther book while opening it halfway.. she catches Girl A moving her right hand on a board that she's holding with her left hand, she also had a sparkling eyes ... and a ... little nosebleed? Rozert stops Immediately and rushes out of the classroom he seems to forget his "contract" about a certain club and played too long with Mea's joke

On his way to the stadium, he encounters the other male , followed by two girls behind him one of them was really flashy.. he already know who it is just by looking from far away..

**-Rozert's POV-**

that big fluffy yellow hair... Alcott.. and the other black ponytail ... Shinonono .. she's a really troublesome one, is there no other way around? It seems that Orimura is already friends with Alcott.. that fast? I guess fighting each other one ways of bonding maybe?

I : "oh, hey Rozert "

Cc : "greetings Gleaks-san"

H : "..."

Z : "oh, hello .. did you guys do the field demonstration as well?"

I : "yeah, we're on our way to the classroom since I just got finished on changing"

Cc : "well.. not all of us did the field demostration... only people with personal IS like me and Ichika-san is given the opportunity to do so"

H : "haaaah..? what's that supposed to mean?"

Cc : "oh.. nothing, I'm merely saying that Ichika-san and I belong in the same class Shinonono-san "

H : "is that so huh...? try saying that again.. you wolf under a sheep coating"

Cc : "I will say it as many times as you want, miss demon in ogre's skin"

Z : "tough being you huh? good luck "

the atmosphere tensed up all of the sudden, I decided to just pat Orimura's shoulder and walks away, he gazed at me with a confused look on his face but just as I walked away, Alcott chased after me

Cc : "P-Please wait for a moment Gleaks-san"

Z : "huh? do you need me for something?"

Cc : "N-No... not really..?"

Z : "then... why are you stalling me?"

Cc : "e-eh.. uhm no, I just wanted to have a little chat with you"

Z : "is... that so?"

Cc : "y-yes.. uhm.. I was wondering if.."

her blue eyes gazes downwards, she fondles her thumbs and her face redden's a bit

Cc : "I really respect you and your strength ... and um.. I would really like.. to.. to be friends with you"

Z : "huh..? friends?"

Cc : "y-yes.. friends, its extremely embarrassing to say... that I lost my composure during my battle with Ichika-san, and I gave trouble to everyone.. so I would like to be able to.. learn some tips from you Gleaks-san , and maybe perhaps.. an advice on things ... "

Alcott's eyes were gazing at Orimura the time she said that.. Its pretty obvious on what "advice" she was seeking .. but well, she has good intentions and wants to improve herself.. and for someone who is well.. used to be arrogant like Alcott and have a lot of pride and confidence.. for her to ask me something like this.. is really unlike her, well.. I know just how much courage she have to gather to just talk to me about this..

Z : " is it really necessary to ask about being "friends" Alcott..?"

Cc : "well.. its not, but you look like one of those "hard to approach" people .. so I think being all friendly with you suddenly will just anger you"

Z : "is that so..? that's wrong actually.. once you figure them out..guys are simple, that goes with me or Orimura "

Cc : "wh-what are you saying?"

Z : "*laughs* its nothing.. well, if you want to be friends.. you could start by calling me by my name"

Cc : "thank you.. I really appreciate this favor .. Rozert-san "

Z : "sure thing, well I'd be okay with practicing with you and help you Improve.. but I don't think I can help you with your "advices" .. since I'm not good with that.. nor do I have any experiences with it"

Cc : "really? you always have Yusagi-san beside you though.."

hearing her statement, I can't help but feel slightly embarrassed about it

Z : "she's my childhood friend, that's why I'm a bit familiar with her, and why she's around me most of the time"

Cc : "I see... that's a shame.."

Z : "maybe I suppose, ah .. I have to go now, Yusagi will be here any minute and I haven't change yet"

Cc : " alright, I'm sorry for stalling you Rozert-san.. I'll see you later"

Z : "sure.."

Alcott left in a hurry, perhaps she's chasing after Shinonono and Orimura , I walked towards my locker and began changing

I was surprised by Alcott's sudden request, I didn't saw something like that coming.. but how can she asks me to help her with Orimura..? I'm not even familiar with him.. but well I suppose it makes sense .. I shake my head and sighed .. Alcott already became friends with Orimura.. even though she dislikes him at first.. she changed.. is it... really that easy to change?

My train of thoughts ended as a familiar voice calls me

Girl A : "hey Gleaks-kun~ I have an idea about another doujin and i would like you to -"

Z : "ITS NOT YOU!"

N : " what's wrong Zest? you seem troubled.."

Z : " oh.. its nothing.."

N : " okay then, so.. I heard that you're gonna model for a new doujin while you're at it.. so I -

Z : "DON'T FOLLOW HER LEAD DAMNIT!"

N : "hehe, do you really hate it that much?"

Z : "I can't believe that you even feel the need to ask such a obvious question"

N : "well, I just saw Al- I mean Cecilia back there.. she asked me if I want to be friends with her.."

Z : "Is that so? and judging by how you're addressing Alcott now.. you accepted her offer?"

N : "mhm, of course I did.. and I thought you did too, since she refer to you as "Rozert-san" earlier"

Z : "oh, I told her to call me by my name, since she asked me to be friends with her"

N : "you didn't say yes?"

Z : "to be friends, it has to happen naturally no? asking if you want to be friends with someone.. is just weird"

N : "*giggles* that's just so like you Zest, but well..I'm a bit happy then"

Z : "hmn? how so?"

N : "well its because.. I still have a chance to be the first student in IS academy to be called by her name by Rozert Gleaks.."

Z : "riight... you should just keep on reading books like the nerd you are, instead of wishing for something silly like that"

Yusagi suddenly hits my face with a book she was holding, it landed directly on my face

N : "it may be... silly for you... but its a big deal to me Zest... you stupid moron.."

Z : "ugh.. right.. right.. sorry about that.. how about we'll do the practice now then?"

N : "alright, you should go to the field ahead, me and the rest of the class will follow you after we changed"

Z : "okay then, don't keep me waiting too long"

leaving the changing room, I walked towards the center of the arena and began stretching my limbs

the sun's ray hits my body directly as I do stretches, I'm slowly beginning to sweat just by stretching and after a few more minutes , Yusagi, followed by the rest of my classmates came to the arena on their IS suits, everyone's uniform is the same, it looks exactly like a typical japan school swimsuit, black colored and exposing most of the skin, Yusagi's however.. is a little bit different, her IS uniform has sleeves, well, even though its only to her elbow and her thighs is covered as well .. it stands out a bit .. since her IS suit is different and its also white colored followed with black stripes on the thighs and shoulders, unlike the other black school swimsuit IS suits

Seeing Yusagi in her IS Suit made my heart beat a little faster, and I also find it hard to find a place for me to look at .. with her uniform squeezing the shape of her body , her breast are standing out now that she's in her IS Suit .. Its completely different than her wearing her uniform, I can't help but feel flustered as I try to avoid staring at Yusagi

**-Nue's POV-**

_'It's a bit embarrassing having to wear my IS suit in the open like this... it really feels weird being watched by other people.. especially by Zest ... but I have to endure it.. besides , its merely training .. I doubt Zest would even notice how embarrassing this is anyways..'_

I was really nervous when I change with the other girls, especially when they start comparing .. "sizes" .. since mine's a bit ... developed more than the other girls, they always go around and touching me! so I have the habit on changing a bit fast.. but the "ORGY" club president "Girl A" always rubs my skin when I changes, she goes on and on about how smooth my skin was and asked me what did I do to make it so smooth .. well, I do let her get away with touching me since we're friends with benefits .. I do need her for the ... Art's she provide me of course.

I can't help but to fidget a bit as I walked towards Zest, but I shove all of my embarrassment away and maintain my cool demeanor as I approached him and open my lips ..

_'that's it... just like this.. he wouldn't notice my embarrassment if I just spoke in my usual tone'_

however, after I opened my mouth.. no words came out from it.. my throat suddenly feels dry .. I began to sweat uncontrollably so I just stood there, trying to get words to come out from my mouth ... my body began trembling out of nervousness, I can feel the sweat all over my body just came out flowing like a natural disaster that'll drown houses, and I don't even know what kind of expression I have now!

then suddenly Zest turns around and saw me ... all motionless yet trembling with an open jaw as if I'm petrified by medusa's curse

"h-h-h-h-h-h-hhhhh...ha-ha-ha-ha-..."

_'nooooooo! I shuttered! in front of Zest too... c'mon Nue! say something.. say anything!'_

Zest just stood there and stared at me, It may be me mistaken because of my nervousness but I think I saw him... blushing earlier but that clearly is not the point now.. I have to say something and fast!

but Zest suddenly opened his lips and that made me panic , I'm scared to hear his words, his thoughts about my actions, so.. just before he said any word at all.. I slapped him and finally got a "word" out.. although I never Imagined in a million years and out of trillions of words this would be my word of choice

"ha-ha-ha-... HAIYAH!"

**Smack~!**

"H-Heegh!"

that was the words that came out from Zest's lips... as I shove my right palm on his face

**-Rozert's POV-**

and unpredictable event just happened ... and I never would've guessed that it will happen..

list of unpredictable events

Number 1 : getting slapped by a girl just from wanting to say "hey" explanation: before I turn around and notice that she's right there behind me.. I didn't even notice she was there... then she caught me by surprise when she suddenly appeared when I turn around, I was shocked .. and I saw a glimpse of her body.. so I can't help but blush... but I quickly shove that away while noticing she seems to sweat with an opened jaw... kind of like those tiki poles on hawaii .. so I decided to break the ice and greet her... but the moment I opened my lips ... Yusagi's right palm suddenly came crashing down into my face.

Number 2 : the cool and silent Nue Yusagi goes "Bruce lee" on me.. explanation: she's normally a 3C type of girl , Cool , Calm and Collected.. but I suppose she has her "moments" where she acts out of her character, based on my experience with her, these kind of moments appears once in a while ... she drooled on me.. she ran into a wall then "curses" on it in her... geek-ish way of insult, but these moments have special conditions when they appear... that's right.. she has to be extremely embarrassed which results to her breaking her silent cool demeanor and lead to the .. clumsy klutz she actually is.. or at least I think so

Number 3 : I actually felt like I deserved this... explanation: well... I never did apologized for making fun of her when she lost the contacts.. and mess with her a little bit, so I guess this makes it even .. and I also feeling a bit hazy and nervous from seeing Yusagi in her IS suit.. this slap is needed for me to maintain Yunia's good name, I couldn't let my dear sister's good name get tarnished by me like this

Number 4 : my classmates didn't saw what happened despite the loud SFX ... explanation: actually... I don't have an explanation for this one... this just made me realize something serious though... Yunia told me that "Girl Talk" is a very private and delicate matter for girls.. whenever she wants to have "Girl Talks" with Renoa-san or Mea-san she wouldn't let me hear it ... I thought my dear sister was messing with me.. but turns out it is really a dire moment for a girl indeed... they seem to be really focused on their own topics and nothing can disturb them ... Girls are formidable indeed. *an Image of Yunia Gleaks passes by while hugging a big pink pillow with the words "Gullible Little Brother" printed on it in red fonts*

my long train of thoughts ended as I noticed that Yusagi withdrew her right hand from me, her slap didn't hurt at all, although I'm still shocked by it though, and knowing that she's embarrassed and did something like that, I knew that if I don't start the conversation.. we'd end up being silent like this for the entire day.. but I guess its a natural thing to do for me now, she is a girl after all.. and so, I opened my lips and began coversing with her

"still nervous are you geeky girl?" I asked

*coughs* o-of course not, I was not even nervous the first place" Yusagi replied while she tried to fix her image

ahhh .. the usual denial, this always happens everytime after her "moments" were triggered.. I'm used to this by now anyways.. its pretty annoying to deal with though.. but I guess It can't be helped

Z :"well, I suppose so, you are the "White Beauty" Nue Yusagi after all~"

N :"that is merely everyone's assumption of me... if we're talking about nicknames.. you have one too .. "Sleeping Beauty" "

Z :"Sleeping beauty...? what the hell...?"

N :"well, you're always sleeping during Mea-san's lectures.. you get the idea"

Z :"but... that title is bestowed on a female is it..?"

N :"and isn't our school is an "All Girl" academy?"

Z :"ugh.. you're just angry at me for making fun of you aren't you?"

N :"hmn? I don't know what you're talking about.."Echi Prince" ~"

Z :" alright, alright I get the point stop that... I really hate the nicknames.. that those girls in "ORGY" made up for me.."

N :"really? they're pretty nice though.. "

Z :"for you.. , I wanted to rip every Illustration that they made with my own hands and burn it"

N :"why? they're delicate and nice work of art that should be handled with care.."

Z :"don't tell me... you really own some of it...?"

N :"why shouldn't I ? they're pretty nice... I like the ones where you -"

Z :"at! tet! tet! tet! tet! I don't want to hear it... you're just messing with me are you..?"

N :"*giggles* ... who do you think I am?" she said as she walks away

Z :"hey.. Yusagi... you didn't answer me... Yusagi! hey!"

I called Yusagi over and over again but she didn't answer.. its as if our roles is reversed... and she seems to enjoy it too, that smile on her face as she walks away .. oh how will I remember that smug look on her face.. shortly after that Mea-san came and instructs the class to form three rows excluding me and Yusagi.. which she instructed to stand in front of everyone

M :"okay class~ today is the first field demonstration and our goal today is to see just how the IS performs in the eyes, in other words.. a manifestation of the information I've been giving you, and who'll demonstrate for us you ask? well.. earlier in class 1 - 1 its the cadet representative from England, Cecilia Alcott and the Male Ichika Orimura~ that's why for our class.. we'll have the cadet representative from Greece, Nue Yusagi and the male Rozert Gleaks demonstrate things for us~ be sure to watch them carefully!"

Class :"okay Mea-san!"

Z :' one of Mea-san's favors eh? well.. might as well get it over with'

Mea-san turn her head towards me with an expression that clearly shows she expects me to play along and show my class the how the IS works.. I sighed and nodded anyways, after seeing me nod Mea-san put this wide smile on her face, she seems really happy too .. it made my heart race for a brief moment , I shake my head to get rid of those distracting thoughts and took a deep breath...

I jumped backwards, while in the middle of my jump I screamed "Black Tyrant" on my mind and imagine the parts of Black Tyrant being attached to me I also Imagined my image using the Black Tyrant as a whole, and before touching the ground, my body were engulfed by a light and when I opened my eyes, I was already floating with my IS attached to me, Mea-san seems surprised when I pull that off and even Yusagi was speechless

N :"Z-Zest.. since when..?"

Z :"since when what...?"

M :"that thing you just did.."

Z :"activating my IS ? what about it?"

N :"since when can you manage to call out to your IS without voice command? last time I saw you using it.. you yelled its name pretty clearly"

Z :"oh.. well, this is the first time I've tried it since Yunia told me how to do it"

M :"you did it... at your first attempt? the "Instant Activation" ?"

Z :"oh, there's a name for it? I thought its just a way of doing things, and I figured this kind of activation suits me more rather than yelling its name"

N :"well.. I would use it too if I could, but I'm incapable of doing so yet..."

M :"its fine Yusagi-chan~ Its only meant for veteran IS pilots anyways.."

N :"then how come Zest was able to do it?"

Z :"well that's because I'm -"

M :"Special.. because he's special after all~"

N :"is that so...? well, that's a good reason and explanation as any"

M :"mhm~ mhm~"

Z :"...right..."

judging from Mea-san's way of covering me up.. I ended up forgetting that Me being a part of Red Line for two years is a top secret information.. since the academy rules state that any students during their time here will not belong to any organization, and then to the world I'm merely a boy who happens to be capable of piloting an IS and is **New at** **it**. The fact that I was able to pilot an IS 2 years before Orimura is a secret hidden from the world .. oh and not to forget that my actual age is seventeen ... and not fifteen like in the formal paperworks, well I don't know why I have to be down-aged by 2 years, but it seems it makes it a lot more easier to explain to the world that I'm the same as Orimura, or at least that's what Renoa-san told me.

**-Nue's POV- **

_'To think that Zest can do things that needs a lot of practice like that... he's always out of my reach... but... that doesn't matter, whether you're really an S Rank like in the rumors .. or you're talented.. you're still the same Rozert Gleaks since years ago ... with the same warm kindness that you hid deep in you.. '_

_'And that's why I have to... work hard, so I can always be by your side... so I won't lose to Yunia-san and Mea-san too'_

I clenched my hands tightly and pulls my left hand towards my chest

_'I will train harder so I wouldn't be a burden... I won't make the same mistake like before... where I was not strong enough for you to rely back in our childhood... and that's why I'll ..' _

I spread the fingers of my clenched left hand and threw it away to the side and yelled with a loud stern voice

" Olympus! "

_' Become Stronger...!' _

after I screamed, the ribbon that tied the ponytail part of my hair shines, then my body was engulfed by a white light, Olympus's parts got attached to me one by one, and after that flashy moment, the light subsided and I was already on my IS

M : "Yusagi-chan's IS is always interesting to see ~!"

Girl A : "why so Mea-san?"

M : "well, first of all.. have you ever seen any weapons like Yusagi-chan's?"

Girl A : "now that you mentioned it.. I've seen bits like Gleaks-kun's and Alcott-chan's before.. , but the ones like Yusagi-chan? its a first"

Z : "and the interesting things isn't just that right Mea-san?"

M : "oh? so you've noticed some of it too Rozert-kun ? "

Z : "well of course, seems like there's more secrets she's hiding from us Mea-san"

M : "well.. she is a cadet representative like you Rozert... she may have her "situation" like you do, and lets not also forget.. that your only ally here is me ... since..."

Z : "... I know, you're the one I can really trust here right? since... "

I just watched as Zest and Mea-san talked from far away... they seem lively earlier.. but then suddenly , Mea-san's usual cheery aura disappeared for a moment ... and Zest looks ... gloomy .. what are they talking about ... feeling curious, I decided to greet them .. but just as I was about to greet them , Mea-san spoke

M : "okay, since both of you are on your IS, lets get this demonstration a go okay~! everyone can hardly wait for it"

N : " ... understood "

Z : " sure... let's get this over with"

M : "be a little more fired up about it! you two sounded like a couple of lazy bums!"

N : "okaaaaaaay, lets do this, I'm sooooooo fired up, I can't waaaaaaait anymore" *monotone, speaks as If I'm reading a text

Z : "... *yawn* ...

after Zest yawned ... Mea-san pouted ... I sometimes wonder... no matter how you look at it... Mea-san is still so young! for an instructor... she looks like she's still in her seventeen's ! just ... how did she keeps her appearance like that... no... the real question is ... what is her actual age? ... this is because of Girl A's fault ... while changing she said that Mea-san looks younger than me! I mean... does it mean that I look old?! sure I like books... but... I'm young as well! b-besides... I'm sure Zest prefer mature girls anyways! r-right... !... ?

then suddenly, I felt a touch on my back that distracts me from my thought ... I even let out a weird squeal when it happened

"H-Hyeee...!"

I turned to see who touched me, and it was Zest and he seems worried for some reason

Z : "you okay Yusagi? you've been quiet all the time"

N : "w-well of course... I'm the quiet type right?"

Z : "I see... what was the "H-Hyeee" earlier then? Zest said as he imitates my shuttering earlier

N : "I'm just surprised.. that's all.. and that's a really precise imitation .. Zest"

Z : "is that so?"

N : "yeah.. it is, hey ... Zest.. can I ask you something?"

Z : "sure.. ask away"

N : "what did you talk about with Mea-san?"

Z : "classified things, mostly of my reason being here"

N : "I see..."

Z : "oh? you're satisfied with just that ?"

N : "not really, but its classified right? when the time comes for me to know, I'll know"

I'm pretty sure I put a smile on my face as I said that , but Zest's expression doesn't seem like he believed that I would give up this easily... I really wanted to know... I really do..! but.. It'll probably put Zest in a lot of trouble if he do tells me.. that's why.. time will reveal all answers, eventually... even I will have to tell him why I'm here...

Mea-san's voice ended my thoughts, it seems that.. its time for the demonstration to begin

**-Mea's POV-**

_'Rozert-kun can be very silly sometimes! when he's talking with Yusagi-chan he just talks away without thinking the words that he said! those are some vital information that must be kept hidden no matter what! Renoa's task is getting annoying! uhhggg ! ' _

and so I have to prevent Yusagi-chan and Rozert-kun from talking to each other, therefore I began giving them instructions to demonstrate their capabilities , oh and self reminder! I must not give hard maneuver instructions like the ones that I gave Zest during his practice, it'll blow his cover~ and after a couple minutes of thinking on what I should instruct them on I clapped my hands together, raise my left hand and twirl my left wrist around and opened my lips to began speaking

"Okay ~ lets start the demonstration shall we ~ first of all , Rozert-kun and Yusagi-chan please draw your handheld weapons, both of them ~"

just as I issued the first command , Yusagi-chan immediately crosses her arms followed with her palms glowing light blue brightly, then the light fades and she was holding both of her trademark Dual "Hades" Guns, while Rozert-kun crosses his arms like Yusagi-chan, but with the palms is on his wrist instead of the front of the stomach like Yusagi-chan, then a circle of blue light appears in front of his palm then the handle of "Ultima" and "Omega" appeared from it, he then grips it and pulls both of the sabers slowly, the blue light fades after both of "Ultima" and "Omega" have been manifested , both of them received the class's undivided attention as they draw their armaments

"Good job Yusagi-chan~! as expected of a cadet representative, you don't even need a split second to draw your weapons, and you manage to draw two weapons at once, that's quite impressive~!"

"Yes.. these kind of things is my field of expertise, with more practice, I'm sure I can do "Instant Activation" soon enough Mea-san"

"I see, good to hear that then~! confidence is the best thing you could achieve! and Rozert-kun, you're just being lazy aren't you? it took you literally 12.83 seconds to draw your armaments!"

"uhg.. just leave me alone, I'm sleepy .. .and to be able to tell the exact time with just a glance, you're really something else Mea-san"

"Well of course~! who do you take me for? I've been appointed instructor for a reason you know!"

"Yes, yes, its because you're so awesomeeee right ~ *monotone* "

"f-fine! I'll show you! "

hearing Rozert-kun's voice made me think that he needs a reminder on how awesome I am! well then, He'll be remembering soon enough!

I pouted upon hearing Rozert-kun's voice , but then I decided to get serious and wear my glasses, so I reached to my left lab coat pocket , grabs my glasses and throws it upwards , the glasses were folded and it opens up in mid air, I look up and then the glasses landed softly on my face in a perfect position, then I smiled erm... no , with a smug look on my face I pushed my glasses with my left middle finger with my left hand covering my most of my face but the gaps between the fingers revealed my eyes

The class and Yusagi-chan stared intensely... and I think I heard some of them said "Ohhhh..." they're probably amazed ... or so I told myself

While Rozert-kun looks downwards and sighs ... he seems to know what I intended to do.. well he should!

after that, I instructed the class to took several steps backwards, and instructed Yusagi-chan and Rozert-kun their next task, I took a deep breath and raised my right hand, while holding my glasses with my left hand like earlier I pointed my right hand to the middle of Rozert-kun and Yusagi-chan , opens my lips and began speaking

"Okay you two, enough joking around now, time to get serious! now both of you, pull your armaments back! , then after your armaments finish diasembling, go do a fifty meter front dash! " I ordered to the two of them

the atmosphere around changed, from a happy easy mood into a serious one, and both of them immediately responded

"Yes Mea-san!"

"Alright"

both Rozert-kun and Yusagi-chan releases their grip , and the moment Yusagi-chan releases her grip, her "Hades" guns began degenerating at an incredible speed, according to my calculations it took literally 1,53267 seconds for both of it to completely degenerated , after that Yusagi-chan quickly dashes upwards, causing the winds to run amok but well.. that's all according to my calculations, since I can predict that Rozert-kun will be left behind since he's not really good with these kind of things .. Rozert-kun's "Ultima" and "Omega" took literally 2.38531 seconds for both of it to be generated, he then leans downwards a bit then dashes forward with an even stronger wind than Yusagi-chan's, before the Yusagi-chan's wind hits us, it was struck by Rozert-kun's wind, causing both of those winds to bounce of each other and missed my class

Yusagi-chan seems to be good at "Activation" , "Re-Activation" , and "De-Activation" , and even though Rozert-kun can use "Instant Activation" he clearly loses to Yusagi-chan in those attributes ... but of course, about the speed... Rozert-kun is catching up to Yusagi-chan , he does have the advantage of experience after all .. and since I already know Rozert-kun's data . .I decided to research more about Yusagi-chan , and so I pulled my own custom Intercom from my right lab coat and puts it on my right ear, the intercom is like a half headphone with a small microphone branching out from the side and pushed the small button on the intercom and began talking

"Okay you two! after you reached that spot draw both of your armaments and immediately fly fifty meter upwards!" I ordered through my intercom with a stern voice

and they replied

"Confirmed!"

"Tsk.. so demanding!"

_'my my, looks like someone is looking at this as a competition eh? hehe~ '_ I thought knowing the obvious answer

as soon as Yusagi-chan reached fifty meters on the dash, she opens both of her palms and in an instant she both of her "Hades" gun manifested in blue light in literally 0.9 seconds! that's even faster than Yunia-san's "Re-Activation" ... she then pulls her body downwards and pushes her body up with both of her legs and jumps upwards immediately! she's really something else.. just what kind of "Cadet Representative" is she..?

while Rozert-kun attempted to do "Re-Activation" and jumped upwards at the same time .. so he pushed his left leg againts the ground after reaching fifty meters and opens both of his palms and red lights came out from both of his palms, while "Ultima" and "Omega" is still manifesting themself, Rozert flew upwards .. it took literally 4.72 seconds for them to be manifested.. and it reduces his speed in the process since he has to split his focus between "Re-Activation" and the maneuver , Rozert always makes that mistake everytime, he always rushes things ... maybe perhaps, he's chasing towards his sister? but in my opinion, he should've learned slowly, one by one , step by step... but... I don't really hate the way he tries so hard though...

_'Oh, focus Mea focus! its not the time for that now, you have to examine Yusagi-chan carefully on this one.. since this one will surely brings lots of data!'_

I raised my right hand and pushed the button on the side of my intercom and gave them their last instruction

"Okay you two, this will be the last one for today , pull away both of your armaments and do a nose dive followed with a standing complete stop, your goal will be at least 10cm from the ground!"

and again, their reply came from the intercom

"Acknowledged"

"Hahhh!"

_'my my... Rozert-kun seems angry... well.. he doesn't like losing that much I wonder? but I'm sure this will make him to think twice before he got overconfident, that the representative's here are not to be treated lightly ~ ... I'll apologize later though... don't want to get to his bad side..*shivers* ' _

**-Rozert's POV- **

_'Tsk.. I've never been good with these things... but to think that Yusagi was THIS good at these kind of things .. and had a huge lead againts me like this.. I thought the only one who could beat me was Yunia .. Mea-san... I'm sure she did this on purpose.. tsk, I don't need any reminders that the representative's here are good.. they represents their country after all..but.. I can't bring myself to lose.. this nose dive.. I'll blew Yusagi off..! looks like I have to use ignition boost... although I never tried using it in a nose dive before..' _

I looked upwards and saw Yusagi threw her guns to the side, both of it disperse into a blue light immediately after both of them flew from Yusagi's hands .. I can't help but to be amazed and wondered how she does it, I shaked my head and tries to focus since I'll also have to "De-Activate" soon ..

upon reaching the fifty meter distance that Mea-san ordered I closed my eyes for a moment, the moment I focused and closed my eyes, I feel like my surroundings stopped , then I released my grip from "Ultima" and "Omega" and imagine them digenerating to nothing , I pulled my waist upwards, so I'm faced downwards, with my upper body is closer to the ground, like a down right straight line, then I imagine my body flew towards that direction ...

I grinned as excitement overwhelms my whole body, since I'm going to try something new.. and so I muttered these words slowly...

" Ignition ... Boost ..."

**BOOM! **

as soon as I said those words, a loud sound came from my back ... to be precise, they came from the back part of my floating shoulder attachment of Black Tyrant .. and suddenly, a huge amount of pressure pushes my body downwards towards the ground, I gained a massive amount of speed in an instant, its starting really hard to concentrate and before I knew I was already two meters above the ground

_'Tsk..!' _

I realized it was too late to pull my upper body upwards and do a standing complete stop, so I pushed my head to my stomach and followed with my body rolling in mid air, then I pushed both of my legs againts the ground as I "Landed"

the pressure was intense, It wouldn't stop despite my feet already planted in the ground, in fact it pushed my body along with my legs that I shoved to the ground, the pressure continues to push me, grinding my legs againts the ground making tracks in the ground, noticing I'm not slowing down fast enough, I looked upwards and there's a wall in front of me I put my arms in front of me in hope it will reduce the impact amd just like that...

**CRASH! **

I crashed into a wall ...

**-Narrator's POV- **

The Black IS crashed down a wall nearby during the nose dive , a gray smoke of dusts spreads out into the air , feeling worried the girl in the White IS deactivate's her IS immediately and ran into the crash site , Rozert's classmate panicked and asks Mea Wolden what to do , the teacher is surprisingly calm about this .. as if she knew that her student is alright , all she does is sighed and told the class that class is over, and for them to change and return to class immediately

"Zest .. ! Zest .. ! Are you okay?!" the white haired girl shouted repeatedly

"answer me, this is not the time to be sleeping around!" said the white girl with a worried tone

after a few minutes, a faint silhouette appeared from the smoke , the black haired male emerges from the smoke , walking with trembling legs ..

"Ugh.." the black haired male moaned in pain as he walks out from the crash site while rubbing his head with his right hand over and over

"Zest..! are you alright?!" Nue said as she rushes towards Rozert's side to check on him

"you're so careless! in what state is it okay to use "Ignition Boost" During a nose dive?! are you an idiot?!" Nue lashes out towards Rozert

"Uhh... right... I thought it was a good idea to catch up to you..my bad .." Rozert said as he closes his eyes

"ARE YOU AN IDIOOOTTT?!" Nue shouted

"you don't have to repeat that Yusagi..." Rozert said with an apologetic tone

"do you know how much trouble you've caused? " Nue said as she crosses her arms

"yeah.. I'll apologize properly later on" Rozert said as he nodded in agreement

"do you need any help walking Zest..? I.. I could.. return the favor and... hold your arm or something..." Nue asked as her face began to redden

"I'm fine, don't worry about it.. I'll pass on that , thank you though " Rozert replied as he walks away

Nue wanted to help Rozert, but just before she wants to insist on helping the injured male, a voice rings through her light blue ribbon which is tied around her right wrist , it was their Instructor Mea Wolden

"Yusagi-chan, you should head out and change as well ~! I'll deal with Rozert-kun .. this happens under my watch after all.. so I'm going to take responsibility oky? don't go doing unnecessary things ~"

Nue unties the ribbon and grabs it with her left hand and brings it closer to her lips and replied "Understood Mea-san ... I will leave Zest to you and head back along with the others" she then bites her ribbon with her lips, and walks away as she pulls a part of her hair to tie the ribbon at

now, a voice rings through Rozert's black necklace and it was not a cheerful tone

"Rozert-kun" the voice echoed

"Y-Yes...?" Rozert answered hesitantly

"Please make your way to the infirmary by yourself, I'll be waiting" the voice echoed again

"Alright... I'm on my way Mea-san" Rozert answered

Rozert Sighed ..

*sighs* ..

_'She's angry alright... this is going to be fun..' _Rozert said to himself

and after that call, Rozert end up walking to the infirmary even though its painful to do so, but he's pretty sure that Mea Wolden is waiting for him there, she is his supervisor, teacher , technician and good friend of his, she along with Renoa watched over him and his sister Yunia for two years on the red line .. and even now Mea is still working on an IS for Yunia despite her busy schedule .. Rozert knew that and he felt terrible for causing Mea so much trouble ..

and so, Rozert reached the infirmary and went in , there Mea is holding her folded glasses in her left hand, while her right hand is shoved to her lab coat pocket , with a low voice Rozert greeted her

"I'm here.. Mea-san" Rozert greeted hesitantly

"Lie down" Mea said as she rolled her eyes to the side on where a bed was seen from where Rozert was standing

"A-Alright..." Rozert said obediently

"Good, now wait properly" Mea said as she stands up and searches around the medicine cabinet

Rozert nodded ..

Mea holds a cotton and put a few drops of a medicine from a yellow bottle and pats it gently around Rozert's legs , and as she does that they began conversing with each other

M : "Hey, Rozert-kun ..."

Z :"hmn ?"

M :"do you remember the first time I treated you to an injury? "

Z :"mnnmmm... not really ... mind telling me about it?"

M :"you didn't let me touch you, you kept on saying "I can handle this by myself..." the only help you would accept was from Yunia-san"

Z :"yeah, sorry about that.."

M :"It's alright, in the end it was Yunia-san that ordered me to treat you .. and after that, you just gave in"

Z :"is that so? "

M :"why is that i wonder?"

Z :"hmn.. its probably because I don't want to cause you troubles, or for you to be worried about me?"

M :"is that so? is it not because of your sister complex?"

Z :"I have no such thing..."

M :"really...? if that's the case..?"

***Grip**

Z :"eh..?"

M :"why did you use Ignition Boost during the training..?"

Z : "ahh... l-let me explain Mea-san.."

but before the male explains anything Mea tightens her grip around Rozert's head , she grips the top part of Rozert's head with her right hand

M : "not only are you reckless , but you also might blow your cover for using an "Ability" that only a specific amount of IS has.. its not the time for that Rozert-kun, besides.. Ignition Boost requires practice .. you can barely do a straight dash Ignition Boost, yet you used it on a nose dive ? I wonder what goes through that head of yours ~"

Mea Wolden was smiling, but in Rozert's eyes behind her smile, she could see a black aura raging violently

Z :"e-errmm... I-I was just ...

***Grip *Grip **

Mea Wolden's grip goes tighter and rougher by the second , Rozert can't help but to struggle

Z :"Ouch Ouch, Ow Ow Ow!" he yelled in pain

M :" and you said you wouldn't want to increase my burden.. yet you managed to get me a job by making a hole on the stadium... do you know what you're going to put me through? .. .Chifuyu-sempai isn't going to go easy on me you know... so you better clean that hole and cover it up reaaaal nice okay Rozert-kun?

Z :"S-Sure thing! I'll do it, I'll make it spotless!"

M :"You Better." Mea said as she releases her grip

Z :"you're really scary when you're angry Mea-san..."

M :"what was that Rozert-kun? I didn't quite hear you..."

Z :"N-nothing... anyways... do you get what you needed about Yusagi?"

M :"no.. well at least the data is updated on her capabilities now"

Z :"let's hear it then"

M :"Nue Yusagi, The Cadet Representative Representing Greece, her IS is Olympus, an All rounder type specializing in Ranged Weaponry.. the pilot is extremely skilled on "Activation" , "Re-Activation" and "De-Activation" with my calculations I can conclude that she can switch between her weapons very quickly, and from the data that I've collected from your match with her.. she can Operate "Athena" while moving and even attacking at the same time , she is going to be a hard opponent to beat ... it's safe to say it was luck that you beat her

Z :"well, I wouldn't deny that.. fighting her was really tough for me.."

M :"if you lack training, she'll pass you in no time Rozert-kun ~"

Z :"I understand.."

M :"and one more thing.."

Z :"yeah?"

M :"don't trust others about your IS data... being friends is okay and all.. but..."

Z :"I know, I know.. if my data gets leaked out.. then it will cause huge trouble.. .considering how we couldn't trust the "Higher Ups" ..

M :"exactly.. so Rozert-kun..."

Z :"hmn?"

Mea sits on the bed, besides Rozert and gazes into his eyes

"I'm the only one you can really trust and count on... okay? so if anything happens, please don't hesitate to tell me.."

"I understand Mea-san... Thank you"

feeling satisfied and happy Mea stands up and heads towards the door

"Well Rozert-kun.. I'll see you in class then, bye bye~" Mea said as she waved her right hand and opens the door

"alright.. bye bye" Rozert said as he returns her wave with his right hand and smiled

Mea left the infirmary and closed the door , she happily skips away to the classroom ... with a big smile printed in her face she hums cheerfully like she always do

_"Hmn ~ Hmn ~ Hmn ~ laa ~ laa ~ laa~ "_

**-Ichika's Side- (after Cecillia talks to Rozert) **

**-Cecillia's POV-**

_'My My, Rozert-san doesn't seem to be like those hard to approach type.. he talks casually towards me .. I wonder if its weird to ask him about being "friends" ... it sounds weird doesn't it..? ... eh? ' _

my thoughts ended as I saw a girl with a long beautiful white hair comes towards me, If I'm not mistaken ... she's Nue Yusagi, the only girl who seems close to Rozert-san.. I wonder if she would help me..

Cc :"U-uhm.. e-excuse me!"

N :"are you calling out to me?"

Cc :"Y-yes, would you mind if we chat a little bit ... Yusagi-san?"

N :"well, my class is still far behind me, so sure I guess, what do you wanted to chat with me about Alcott-san?"

Cc :"u-uhm well..."

N :"relax, don't be so reserved I'm actually pretty sociable you know?"

Cc :"O-oh... well.. its extremely embarrassing to say that... I lost my composure during my match with Ichika-san and I wanted to learn to improve.. so umm.. Yusagi-san, can we be friends..?"

N :"friends...? um.. if you wanted to improve and such shouldn't you ask for a mentor or something?"

Cc :"ah .. no no, I was informed by my maid Chelsea .. one of the best way to improve is to study together and do it in a group of friends.. and since Ichika-san defeated me... and Rozert-san defeated you.. I figured we could.. study and improve together Yusagi-san"

N :"Rozert-san?"

Cc :"y-yes, he told me to call him by his name if I wanted to be friends with him"

N :"I see.. well, I don't mind being friends, In fact.. I'm looking forward towards it ... Cecillia *smiles* "

Cc :"yes.. I look forward to it too then... Nue"

N :"mhm, oh .. I have to go now, we'll see more of each other soon , see you later Cecillia"

Cc :"y-yes.."

_'Nue-san .. .*coughs* I mean Nue gives off a different aura than Rozert-san.. she's far more... easy I suppose? ah ! I forgot to ask her about Rozert-san but that's okay isn't it? she's my first friend here in the IS academy after all.. Chelsea said that I need friends to support me and to share burdens with.. up until now I've always considered that to be absurd ... but after being defeated by Ichika-san .. my eyes were opened, that there is kind people who will support me during times in need... just like Ichika-san... ahhh... Ichika-san.. its such a good feeling to be able to love someone like you.. who is kind, gentle .. .yet so strong and manly... ahhh.. Ichika-saaaannn ...! w-wait! this is not the time! I have to hurry to Ichika-san's side before that Ogre Shinonono ruins his gentle , warm ... yet muscular and vulgar body.. .ohh... Ichika-saannn! just you wait!, For I Cecillia Alcott will come to you !'_

_'ah yes.. come to think of it..I think we were heading towards cafeteria since our classmates asked us to come there.. I should hurry!' _

I hurriedly walks in a fast pace and manages to catch up to Ichika-san, and like I expected that ogre is still around Ichika-san

Cc :"Ichika-saan, please wait for me!"

I :"oh, sure thing Cecillia, so what were you saying Houki?"

H :"hmph, nothing in particular"

I :"huh..? okay then"

Cc :"I'm sorry about the delay Ichika-san, but rest assured my business is finished now"

I :"is that so? what were you talking with Rozert though?"

Cc :"o-oh uhm... I just.. wanted to ask some advices from him that's all.."

I :"I See, he seems dependable huh?"

Cc :"Un! Rozert-san certainly is dependable, that's why I asked him to.. eh.."

I :"huh? ask him to what?"

Cc :"N-Nothing! nothing at all.. ahahaha.."

_'I couldn't say that I'm asking for Rozert-san's guidance to be a better IS Pilot to Ichika-san.. its embarrassing! but then again... maybe he can study under his guidance as well... and then we could be together .. and study together all the time... then we'll be like... _

_*This is the fantasy of one of our dear heroines Cecillia Alcott_

_R : "You two have far grown, there's nothing more I can teach you"_

_Cc : "thank you so much for your guidance Rozert-san!"_

_I : "yes, thank you! so much Rozert!"_

_R : "no need to thank me, you may have improved on your IS capabilities.. but Ichika, isn't there something else that you need to improve on?"_

_I : "yes, of course.."_

_Cc :"eh..?"_

_I : "Cecillia ... we both may be stronger.. but... I want to improve on our relationship... because.. I like you Cecillia!"_

_Cc : "e-ehh..!? I-Ichika-san... th-this is so sudden.."_

_I : "please go out with me, Cecillia!" _

_Cc : "y-yes.. of course..!" _

_..._

_'ahhh yes... that will most likely happen if both of us study under Rozert-san ... but... then again.. isn't Rozert-san a "Hard" type..? so... what if... I didn't Improve at all... while ... Ichika-san Improved a lot..?'_

_*This is the fantasy of one of our dear heroines Cecillia Alcott _

_"Hmph, Just As I thought .. Cecillia is holding you back Ichika"_

_"I'm afraid I have to agree with you Rozert"_

_"should I decline her request to continue to train her... and just focus on you instead?" _

_"don't do that... I-I'll feel guilty..."_

_Rozert pushes Ichika againts the wooden door_

_"A-Ah..."_

_"Don't worry... I'll make sure that... its worth it Ichika.." _

_"Rozert..."_

_"Ichika..."_

_they both leans towards each other... with their lips slowly grew closer... _

_and closer..._

_and closer... _

_... _

Cc :"N-NOOOOOO!"

I : "wh-what's wrong Cecillia?!"

H : "..."

Cc :"e-ehh?! n-nothing at all.. ahaha... ahaha..."

I :"... okay..."

H :" ..."

_'I Absolutely can't let that happen! , I Cecillia Alcott will do her best and not fail! I'm an elite after all, failure is not an option! *clenches right hand and lifts it up , then bends it to the side, showing my "muscles" .. '_

**-Ichika's POV-**

I : "well, this is the cafeteria where we are supposed to meet with everyone right Houki?"

H : "hmm.. maybe so"

I : 'ehhh... it seems she's been like this since Cecillia joined us.. she was very talkative before.. I wonder why she's so silent all of a sudden..'

Cc : "well, lets go inside then Ichika-san"

I : "okay, sure"

As I opened the door, there was this loud honk that greeted me and ribbons flying towards me , I was confused and startled but then when I went inside, the girls from my class were all there, and I notice a large banner above them , "Ichika Orimura, Class Rep Party" is written on it , no wonder.. I never thought they'd celebrate something like this though

I : "woah.."

Girls of 1 - 1 : "Congratulations on being the class representative Orimura-kun!"

after they congratulate me once agains the confetti's where popped , and some kind of ribbon flew all over the place

and after that, the girls from my class started to gather in front of me

Girl A : "Congrats Orimura-kun~!"

Girl B : "Please do your best during the Taikousen and win for us!"

Girl C : "Yeah , yeah! don't lose to gleaks-kun!"

Girl D : "u-uhm... you were pretty amazing in your match ..."

I : "Th-thank you... I .. um... will do my best and try not to fail your expectations ahaha.."

H : "well well.. aren't you quite the popular one Ichika?"

I : "do you really see it like that ? "

H : "hmm... maybe"

from the door that I came in, a girl wearing glasses with a camera around her neck and what it seems to be a voice recorder on her right hand came up to me

K : "Ahh, finally found you ! Orimura-kun!"

I : "huh ?"

K : "I'm here to interview you~ one of the two Wolfs in this barn of sheep's ~"

I : "eh..?"

K : "I already interviewed Rozert Gleaks before, so to be fair, I should interview you as well yes?"

I : "oh.. okay.."

K : "oh and, I'm not somebody strange or anything, here's my business card~ "

the girl in glasses gave me a plastic card with the words "IS Academy's Newspaper Club, We Bring You The Latest Hots On The Academy! Vice President Kaoruko Mayuzumi" written on it

I : "oh.. sure then, what can I do for you Mayuzumi-san?

K : "hmn... first of all how do you feel to be allowed to enroll in an all girls school?"

I : "hmn... I think I feel a little bit worried and nervous I suppose.."

K : "I see.. acceptable .. next, what do you think of the other Male, Rozert Gleaks ?"

I : "hmn.. let's see.. as far as I know he's really hard to figure out.. but I suppose he's a good person "

K : "ehh...? that's pretty boring! shouldn't you come up with something like "hmn.. he's handsome, but I'm hotter obviously!" like that ?"

I : "uh.. no... I doubt I can pull something like that Mayuzumi-san..."

K : "tsk.. fine then, I suppose we can make something up"

I : 'wh-why would you make something?! what do the readers expect me to say?!'

K : "okay, last question ~ what are your thoughts on being the class rep?"

I : "hmn... I'll do my best I suppose.."

K : " well what about the opponent, the glamorous elite cadet representative from the UK , any comments?"

Cc : "eh..? me..? well I'd rather not comment .. but if its a must, then I suppose I forfeited the match because - "

K : "that's for too long and too boring, how about "I quit because I fell for Orimura-kun" how's that~?"

Cc :"E-Eh.. ?! wh-wh-what are you.. ?!"

Cecillia's face redden the moment Mayuzumi-san said those words, she was shuttering that's a pretty silly reason and it couldn't possibly be any interesting to read right ? - a Dense Man's Mind

I :"that's a pretty silly reason Mayuzumi-san"

K :"heeehh ~? is it really ~?"

Cc :"Y-Yes! I-Its a pretty stupid and silly reason!"

I : "why are you shouting at me Cecillia..."

K : "well, that's it for the Q and A .. oh and now I have two favors to ask of you Orimura-kun, will that be okay?"

I : "oh, sure thing Mayuzumi-san"

K : "well, I need a special shot of you two~ the two personal IS users in class 1-1, so will you both pleaseee~"

Mayuzumi-san dragged my hand towards Cecillia and opens her palms and shove mine to her palm, then Cecillia's hand suddenly gripped my hand softly

K : "that's a nice handshake, this should be perfect"

Cc : "ah.. "

I : "okay then"

K : "okay.. here we go then~ 3 ... 2 ... 1 ...

**Snap!**

the flashlight from Mayuzumi-san's camera blinded my eyes for a second, but then just as soon as she was about to take the picture, all of my classmates stands up.. even Houki at the same time.. so when Mayuzimi-san took the picture, it includes all of us in it

I : "ehh?"

Cc : "wh-what? you guys!"

Girl A : "well, we couldn't let you get a head start Cecillia, the rest of the class thinks so too~"

Cc : "hmph..."

K : "it was a good picture anyways, thank you Orimura-kun ~"

I : "Sure thing"

K : "oh yeah.. the other favor.. is this~!"

Mayuzumi-san handed me a paper which seems to be a club application ... and Rozert's signature is on it

I : "what's this? you want me to join a club?"

K : "no no, we want you to approve a club, as you can see Gleaks-kun already approved of this one and they would be really happy if you gave them your approval too"

I : "this is... ORGY Club...? what does it do exactly..?"

K : "ah that..they make doujinshi's with characters based on you and Gleaks-san, and its pretty well done too"

I : "woah really? can I see some of them?"

Girl A : "here, I have some.." -Note, this is NOT the boss of the ORGY , the boss is class 1-2's Girl A , this one is just a henchman

I : "oh, may I see it?"

Girl A : *smiles wide* "sign the paper first, than I'll show you~" *waves a book with a blue cover, with the title "Passion" on it

I : "oh.. okay then"

and so, I signed the club application and handed it over to Mayuzumi-san

I : "there, done.. may I take a peek now?"

Girl A : "uh... uhm... maybe its better if you didn't..."

I : "huh..?"

**BOOM! CRASH!**

Girl A : "l-kyah..!"

the book that she was holding was thrown into my hands... and the blue cover were ripped off and it turned into a red one..

I : "th-this is..."

H : "th-that is..."

Cc : "i-is that..."

what I was holding was... a book with my naked upper body being hugged by Rozert .. and the title was.. "You Are My PASSION!" instead of just "PASSION" ...

I & H & CC : " ..."

I flipped through a few pages.. Chifuyu-nee told me not to judge a book by its cover so maybe.. .its just the cover ... and this is... what I've read..

_*This is what Ichika, Houki and Cecillia read _

_My name is Rozert Gleaks, I am a very passionate man, everyday I lived my life filled with passion ! _

_but what gave me the most passion was my job! as a nude artist painter! _

_then .. there was our fated encounter.. _

_Me, the Artist and Him .. the Model _

_Oh, Ichika You Body, Expression, everything about you gave me PASSION! _

_is that so Rozert..? then can you show me more of that "PASSION" then? _

_oh certainly.. let me just show you how PASSION-nate I can be .._

_Rozert... _

_Ichika... _

_and their body are enta - _

I : "WHAT IS THAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT?!"

Girl A : "that is .. You Are My PASSION the Ichika volume special"

I : "WHAT, WHAAATTT?!"

Girl A : "Calm down Orimura-kun .. and by Orimura volume I meant there's lots and lots of Illustrations of you modeling for PASSION !

H & Cc : "Hmn?!"

I : "N-No.. don't do that please.. !"

Girl A : "you already signed the club application, that means we're free now~!"

I : "NOOOOO !"

***Epilogue **

"HAH... ah... hah... hah... oh god.. is it.. just a nightmare..?"

"that was pretty intense.. ah.. hah ... hah ... "

I grabbed waht appears to be some sort of paper and wipes my face becaise of it .. but then I look at that paper... and it was one of the scenes from "PASSION" .. and the place where I pull it from was the book...

"NOOOOO!"

running out of options, I ran to Chifuyu-nee while holding this book in hopes that she can stop this

"Ch-Chifuyu-nee!"

"stupid! call me Orimura sensei at school!"

"th-this is an emergency.. look at this!"

I handed Chifuyu-nee the "PASSION" book

"th-this is... YOU WRETCHED GIRLS!"

and so I run with Chifuyu-nee to the club room, I want to make sure that this club is shut down for good

Cf : "hey you wretched girls, what's the meaning of this book?!"

Girl A : "O-Orimura sensei!"

I : "go get them Chifuyu-nee! *whistles

Cf : "WHY IS ICHIKA THE DOMINATED ONE, HE SHOULD BE THE ONE DOMINATING HIS *** !

I : "THATS THE PART YOURE NOT OKAY WITHHHH ?! "

Girl A : "ah don;t worry orimura sensei! these are the ones where Orimura-kun is the one dominating!

Cf : " ... I Approve of this relationship"

I : " WHAT RELATIONSHIP?!"

Cf : "wear protection ! *smug smile, thumbs up "

I : "AAAAHHHHHHH ""

*those of course... was a dream

I : "AHH! *pant* ... * pant* ...

H : "mnmm... zzzzz "

I : "oh... houki's sleeping... damn.. waht a nightmare..."

oh, Houki seems to be sleeping while she's holding something ... its a book? since when did she reads? haha...?

upon closer examination, that book had the word "PASSION" written on it..

and so...

Ichika Orimura couldn't fall asleep that night

* * *

R & I : OIIII AUTHOOORRRR! could you please don't write something weird?!

FLI : weird?

R & I : YES! the last GG Scene was more disturbing than usual! its disturbing level is increased by 200!

FLI : oh that... well.. I did push myself to write that.. .I really do... I feel so weird writing the end of this chapter...

R & I : SO WHY'D YOU DO IT?!

FLI : well, a supporter asked me to do a "what if chifuyu saw a gg doujin... and since I don't really get chifuyu's personality.. I ended up aiming for a comical end..

R & I : PLEASE STOP THE GG's !

FLI : well, I get mixed feedbacks about the GG's .. some does like it and some are againts it... some even said that I'm dissing people through it.. (I'm not though D': this work is purely fictional and resemblence of names, events etc is merely a coincidence! )

R & I : what are you going to do then?!

FLI : well, It depends on the readers I guess? that's why I hope they can write a review about my story to know what they think about it~

R : Yes, that's right.. you write for people to read yes? and if people read they have to have an opinion about it!

I : yeah, I'm sure its easy to just type what you think about the story, its + and -

N : I'm here so when you read the name downwards it spelled "RIN" ..

FLI : jokes aside, I really will Appreciate Reviews about my work! please let me know about my writings! thank you very much! -FLI-

* * *

Apologies

I'm Deeply sorry to EVERYONE who enjoys IS : AS and waited very long for the next chapter .. I blame myself for this .. please do be patient with me ~ ...

Gratitude

I'm Deeply Grateful to

Subzero001 , PCheshire , Lost Church, bobc4t for giving your opinion about plots, and etc , thanks! really appreciate it!

my friend from Osu! Josen312 for giving me the references I needed, thanks buddy!

and my lil sis , chocolatesaregood who have been promoting me without me even knowing it.. thanks a lot sis!

and you! for being patient with me and kept on reading till this chapter..

I hope you'll continue to enjoy my work just as much as I do when I'm writing them!

...

Rants

Exams ... tasks ... no time ... that basicly sums it up doesn't it?

ahh and I'm afraid to say that there might not be anymore Illustrations

since I'm unable to contact "Ichi" for two months now,

I've lost touch and unable to ask her about those Illustrations .. better be truth to you than giving false hopes right?

hmn.. maybe one of you readers might want to Illustrate for me? /shot /kicked /grilled /stabbed

I just wish she's okay and we can got in touch soon ~

and I don't know when will the next chapter be up ..

it takes motivation, time , and energy if those three are okay then it should be done fast enough~

-FLI-


End file.
